Of Kings and Pawns
by teno-hikari
Summary: The Order of the Black Knights has handed over their King in return for Japan. However, with Zero claimed dead and Lelouch in his grasp, Schneizel is only a couple turns away from claiming checkmate on the entire world. Yaoi. Schneizel/Lelouch main
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Of Kings and Pawns**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come)

**Summary:** The Order of the Black Knights has handed over their King in return for Japan. However, with Zero claimed dead and Lelouch in his grasp, Schneizel is only a couple turns away from claiming checkmate on the entire world.

**Legal Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned Code Geass I would have put the Lelouch cross-dressing and all other crack dramas into the anime. So Sunrise owns everything, and all I have is this piece of fan fiction.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, and violence.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment with OCCness and tons of grammar and spelling errors.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Zero - no, Lelouch - remained silent as he listened to Milly Ashford's broadcast about his own death after the second battle for Tokyo. Zero was dead. No one would doubt the news this time, for the source had come directly from The Order of the Black Knights. His organization was well on their way of achieving their goal, liberating Japan, at the cost of their leader.

Lelouch was actually grateful for being blindfolded, for the black cloth prevented anyone from seeing the defeat reflected within his eyes. Though, he was quite sure Schneizel didn't need to see his face to know how he was feeling. His older brother had called check when he was at his most vulnerable. The castaway prince knew he had this coming for a long time but never expected it to happen so quickly after being betrayed again by Suzaku and then loosing his precious sister. Tears stung his eyes and he furiously tried to blink them back, not wanting to give his tormentor the satisfaction of seeing them.

_Nunnally... Oh God, Nunnally..._ his reason to fight, to live, was now gone.

The radio was switched off and Lelouch didn't even move when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his bound form. A gloved hand reached under his chin, lifting his head. The Britannian boy knew that if the blindfold were to be removed, he would be staring up at the undefeated Second Prince.

_'Do not underestimate the White King.'_

"You should have trusted me then," Schneizel spoke as he brushed his fingers over the blindfold, "it would have saved you the pain and humiliation of being betrayed by your former subordinates."

As much as he attempted, Lelouch was unable to jerk his head away. "And you should have just let the Black Knights use real ammunition. What was the purpose of capturing me alive?"

He had been surprised back onboard the Ikaruga when his Knights hit him with rubber rounds rather than lead. Instead of blood, there were only bruises. The shots had stunned him; left him incapacitated, and even prevented him from breathing properly until he was dragged away by Britannian Soldiers.

"It is because I still have a use for you, Lelouch."

One of Schenizel's fingers lazily stroked his jaw line, and the touch alone made him seethe. His brother always looked down on him. Just like their damned father.

"And what is that?" the bound boy spat angrily, "turn me over to the Emperor for some sort of reward?" Turn him over, just like Suzaku had during the Black Rebellion. His father was still most likely still after C2; but she currently wasn't in the right frame of mind to come to his rescue like before.

Soft laughter made Lelouch flinch involuntary when he felt the warmth of his jailer's breath against his throat. Schneizel must be leaning forward. If only... if only the blindfold were gone, he would have had a perfect chance to use his Geass.

"Little brother," the Second Prince whispered almost affectionately, "you are my reward."

Nothing could have prepared Lelouch for what happened next, and he would have gasped out loud in surprise if his very breath had not been stolen by Schneizel's mouth. His lips trembled upon the sudden assault, especially when a moist tongue pushed its way past them. His own tongue responded, trying to push the invader out; but the reaction had been exactly what Schneizel had wanted as he cupped the back of Lelouch's head and pulled him closer.

_'Teeth,'_ Lelouch thought suddenly, _'bite down. Make him bleed for this!'_

He was too slow. The same hand holding his chin to grab his jaw in a vice grip. He nearly gagged when the tongue pushed passed his own, to delve deeper, as if it was long enough to reach to the back of his throat. When Schneizel finally drew back and relinquished his grip, Lelouch needed a few minutes to catch his breath and his wounded pride.

"H-How dare you?!" he snarled, attempting to loosen the blindfold with jerking head movements. He cursed the strip of cloth to the very depths of hell. All he needed was just a second to look into his brother's eyes to twist his will to his own. Once that task was completed, his victory would be assured. He would make his older brother pay for this unforgivable humiliation.

"Was that your first kiss, Lelouch?" Schneizel inquired from somewhere to his right, "you can tell me."

Images of C2 flickered through his memory. That mysteriously willful woman who had claimed his first kiss was now erased, and he growled back in response. "It wasn't. Now shut up, I don't want to hear another word from you."

He heard Britannian Prime Minister make an amused 'hmph' before footsteps indicated he was now standing before him once again. Lelouch tensed. Automatically he pressed his lips together to prevent a second attack, causing him to breathe through his nose. If Schneizel's scent hadn't overwhelmed him, the hands moving to unbutton the front of his coat did.

"Very well, I am going to honor your request, Lelouch," Schneizel all but purred into his ear, "I will let my actions do the talking."

"W-What did you...?"

Lelouch swallowed nervously when no response came, and fear took a hold of him quickly at the realization he was completely at his older sibling's mercy. Indeed actions spoke louder than words. When Schneizel finished unbuttoning the top layers of his outfit, Lelouch jolted, as if he were electrocuted. A familiar tongue circled one of his nipples through thin layers of his under shirt. He quaked in his bonds as his other nipple received the same treatment, warm air - Schneizel's breath - caused the sensitive nubs to harden almost painfully.

His older sibling's intentions were now crystal clear, and Lelouch didn't know if he was shaking because of the sensations being forced upon him or out of fear for what the man intended on doing to him. He found himself biting down on his lower lip to prevent himself from voicing out embarrassing sounds. Desperately ask questions that would remain unanswered, or worse, outright begging.

He shivered when his under shirt was bunched together and raised to his collar bone. The second layer and coat were pushed passed his shoulders, as far as the bonds would allow. With his chest now exposed, Lelouch bit down harder and shivered when that wicked tongue repeated its previous ministrations against his bare skin. Teeth bit down gently, causing him to finally let loose a muffled cry.

_'Why are you doing this?!'_ he desperately wanted to wail out loud, _'you've got what you wanted. I have lost everything! I was the one who was crushed in the end, not Britannia.'_

The tongue made a wet trail down finally down to his stomach, then dipping into his navel. Lelouch shuddered and attempted to press himself firmly against the large chair he had been restrained to, in a hopeless attempt to escape. From earlier on, he knew whatever force he may apply was not sufficient enough to move the chair much less try to tip it over.

Thankfully, the oral assault ceased and there was the sound of withdrawing footsteps, causing Lelouch to breathe normally for a few minutes. Out of curiosity, the teenager quieted his harsh breathing to try and listen to what his captor was doing. There was a 'clink' noise which sounded a lot like glass followed by Schneizel's satisfied sigh. The steps drew closer again and he drew back in response.

"Hmm," he heard Schneizel murmur under his breath - which against Lelouch's skin, felt cold. Cold as ice. _Oh God_. He cried out for the whole world to hear, pride be damned, as Schneizel's frigid tongue made a swirling motion over his chest, before cruelly flicking an already hard nipple.

Small yelps of surprise escaped Lelouch's mouth as he began to shiver uncontrollably. His tormentor only laughed against his quivering flesh, gloved fingers rubbing soothing circles over his chest and stomach before inching downwards. Lelouch began to pant hoarsely, his head falling back upon his shoulders as heat began to gather in his groin. That same tormenting hand moved to cup the growing hardness that began to tent up between his trembling thighs.

"S-Stop!" he managed to force out, but it sounded much more like a plea to his ears than a command.

The unwanted touch, however, did not cease; rather it became aggressive drawing out long gasping moans from the prisoner. His pants started to feel restrictive, almost painful as they confined his growing arousal. Such torture was beyond what Lelouch could stand as his traitorous teenage body responded to Schneizel's silent commands.

"Sch.... Schn...Schneizel," Lelouch panted feverishly, unable to restrain his hips from bucking forwards. "Br...Brother... please!"

_Please what?_ His mind wondered in a haze. _Please stop? Please continue?_

There was a deep hum against his ear, followed by the sensation of his sibling's tongue tracing the outer shell. The younger prince shuddered, unable to stop himself from making shameful whimpers that seemed to encourage his tormentor even more. It was only when he heard the zipper of his pants being lowered, did some form of sanity return. He shook his head, in attempt to clear it.

"Schneizel," he began more firmly and pleased that his voice did not waver this time, "answer me, why do this? There's nothing to gain."

Lelouch let out a small noise of protest when his pants and underwear were tugged down to his knees, exposing his manhood that was now hard and erect. How Lelouch wished he could have joined Nunnally in death like the millions of casualties who died in the second battle for Tokyo. At least, as Zero, he could have died with some dignity rather than be defiled in such a way by his enemy and executioner.

That all-knowing voice of his older brother finally spoke up after several minutes of silence. "Once again, you are mistaken, little brother. You are mine now. Purchased and paid for at the cost of one country."

He hissed as fingers gently pinched the head of his erection.

"You should be pleased, Lelouch," Schneizel spoke pleasantly, gathering a bit of pre-ejaculate with his index finger, "Zero has liberated the former Area 11 just as the Japanese hoped he would. Now, all you have to do is surrender to me. This is punishment for the sins you have committed."

Surrender?! Who did Schneizel think he was to demand such a thing?! It was his weapon of mass destruction that killed Nunnally!

_'As if I would believe anymore of your lies, Suzaku!' _

That's right. Suzaku had warned him, and like a fool he was, he had covered his ears and ignored the warning. He ignored the chance to save Nunnally and countless other lives that had been lost.

Did it really matter anymore? A feeble voice in his head asked. Perhaps this was his deserved punishment for all the sins he has committed beforehand. Euphie... Shirley... Kallen... Suzaku... each of them had loved him dearly, and for that affection... he had utterly destroyed them. _So perhaps_, the voice became sounded a bit more firm, perhaps he should accept this punishment, _for now_.

Meekly he responded to the kiss that claimed his lips for the second time, and he heard Schneizel make a surprised yet pleased sound of approval. Once again, the tongue entered his mouth with less force this time, and despite the still present anger, he didn't attempt to bite down.

The former student moaned into the kiss when a hand began to lazily stroke his already hard cock, while a single - gloveless - finger began to slide up between his buttocks, seeking for…

"Ah, found it," he heard his brother say over the sound of his rapidly beating heart.

He swallowed hard when that exploring digit began to tease the entrance to his body, slowly pressing inside. The raven haired prince tensed automatically. His body clenching down on the invader as his hips arched backwards in an attempt to get away. It was useless, both princes knew that. However, Lelouch remained reluctant and Schneizel was persistent as ever. The slender digit continued to probe forward until it was inserted up to the knuckle.

Panting heavily, aware that his face was as scarlet as his covered Geass eye; Lelouch tried to get use to the feeling of intrusion. He briefly recalled those few nights back at Ashford when he and Suzaku would fool around together before discovering that the brunette was caring a torch for his half sister. Those days seemed ancient, that he couldn't even remember how it felt to have his best friend inside him. Did it hurt? Was there pleasure? Or was it just awkward and wrong as this moment was?

"Try to relax," Schneizel advised him as he reached around to draw those trembling hips closer, "I'm going to add another one now."

_Another?_

Lelouch let out a loud hoarse groan of pain when the single digit withdrew only to be replaced with two more. Without having time to adjust, he shouted out small cries of protest when the fingers began to push further into his tight channel. To distract him from the discomfort, lips moved to descended upon the tender skin of his inner thigh; Schneizel's breath just ghosting over his neglected arousal.

"Sch...Schneizel..." he moaned while the inner voice in Lelouch's head screamed at himself in rage and disgust. "Schneizel pl...please!"

After his pitiful begging, he heard dark laughter coming from between his legs. If he hadn't lost his sanity then, he had the moment a warm and wet tongue brushed against his twitching erection. Lips teased him but did not take him in. Would not give him the release he wanted right then. He was forced to ride a tidal wave of pleasure with no end. This was truly hell itself. After a couple more seconds of wondrous torture, he felt Schneizel withdraw and fear began to ebb in the back of his mind. What if his tormentor planned on leaving him like this?

The former terrorist leader let out a small sound of relief when he felt a gentle kiss against his sweaty brow. Relief quickly transformed into surprise when the chair folded backwards, causing it's occupant to lay flat on his back. Even though all he could see was darkness from the blindfold; Lelouch could imagine the Second Prince hovering above him, looking down upon him as he always did.

"I am going to undress you now, Lelouch." Such a bold statement caused the said boy to shiver again. "Will you remain still and obedient, or do I need to call for assistance?"

The teenager tensed at the thought of a second party seeing him this degraded and turned his head away. His brother would have none of it. Fingers grasped his chin, forcing his head back to its previous position. His lips thinned into a frown before reluctantly opening to respond.

"I'll behave... Schneizel," he spoke in a defeated soft tone, "please... just make it hurt as much as possible."

The Second Prince of Britannia stared down at his younger sibling with a mixture of desire and disappointment. Lelouch was a tempting sight, as he lay half nude and restrained to the reclining chair (which he elevated to his waist level). Then there was holding power over someone like Lelouch who had been Zero. The Eleventh Prince was an enemy to the Empire which made him one of the most dangerous men in the world. One would never think so if they were to see the man behind the mask now; reduced to such a shameless and helpless state. It disappointed Schneizel to see his little brother so broken and vulnerable, but it was necessary to his upcoming plans.

True to his word, Lelouch did behave as he unbound one arm at a time to pull off the coat and long sleeved shirt that made up the top portion of Zero's outfit. The sleeveless turtleneck had to be left on. He chose not to take any chances with blindfold, so he rolled it up high to rest under the prisoner's arms. The remaining portion was much easier to remove, and soon all traces of the terrorist leader were now bundled in his hands.

_"Zero, killer of royalty; it's tragic that it would turn out to be you, my own little brother." _

Schneizel had meant those words when he said them. It was tragic that a promising heir such as Lelouch had become the most hated enemy of his own country. That Lelouch had allowed himself to be corrupted by Geass all for the sake of power and revenge. No, the blame couldn't fall completely on the youth's shoulders. Their father was simply unfit for the role of parent as well as ruler. Schneizel frowned as he discarded Zero's uniform onto a nearby table and picked up a small bottle of hand lotion.

"Schneizel?"

He blinked at the mention of his name coming from broken boy before him. It almost sounded as if Lelouch were afraid. Of him? Doubtful. Yet Schneizel didn't respond as he freed his own aching erection. It had taken much restraint not to simply have his way when he took Lelouch with his own fingers, but it would be well worth the wait.

Lelouch was expecting an agonizing ordeal, and he would give him just the opposite. After all, he didn't trade Japan back to the Black Knights just for Britannia's revenge. Executing Lelouch who was no longer Zero would accomplish nothing; if anything it would be throwing away the only leverage against the current emperor. Lelouch's Geass, his brilliant mind, attitude, and courage … all of them were desired tools to attain what he, no, what the world needed.

After applying a liberal amount of lubricant over his manhood, Schneizel moved in between his prisoner's spread legs. Reaching down, he cupped Lelouch's buttocks and lifted his hips up and off the reclining chair. He leaned down, claiming another kiss while pressing forward. There was some resistance, of course, that tight ring of muscle remembered the previous assault and was a bit reluctant to let him in.

Sighing, Schneizel lowered his head to lap at the sensitive skin of Lelouch's throat, suckling hard enough to leave his mark. "Lelouch," he purred deeply and took notice of how the said boy started to relax a little more, "surrender to me."

Upon the second push, he was able to submerge himself quite comfortably. The blonde prince gasped at the sensation and the delicious sight of his cock disappearing within his younger brother's body. So tight and hot; Lelouch, who encouraged Schneizel to move with needy moans, felt exquisite around him.

"Good boy," he whispered huskily into the blindfolded captive's ear. He began to slowly rock his hips forward, thrusting, burying himself to the hilt. Beneath him, the young prince surrendered completely as Schneizel seemed to fill every centimeter and continued to press for more. Lavender eyes softened as they watched the boy grit his teeth in pain after one deep thrust, and began to stroke his ignored erection to distract him.

"B-Brother!" the former terrorist managed to choke out in a gasp of pleasure and disbelief.

Schneizel slowed his movements, wanting to savor this victory as long as they could both hold out. "This is your punishment," he reminded him, "I have decided to give you pleasure, more than what you can withstand."

Still hard, the Second Prince withdrew before lifting his little brother's hips even higher. The new angle would ensure maximum penetration as well stimulating that little bundle of nerves to drive Lelouch insane. A bead of sweat trickled from Schneizel's brow as he stared on in anticipation.

_With this, I call check._

He re-entered Lelouch slowly, licking his suddenly dry lips when he heard the unrestrained scream of ecstasy that would have surely been heard throughout the Avalon had it not been for the sound-proof walls. Schneizel watched unblinkingly as the slender body he was dominating quaked with defeated pleasure before him. Bruises began to form as the prisoner thrashed against the restraints; but they were of little concern compared to the overwhelming sensations that came with Schneizel's cock sliding against his prostate.

Schneizel leaned forward claiming the other prince's mouth, and was pleased that his prize responded feverishly. He groaned as Lelouch provided some resistance, letting their tongues duel in a heated kiss. Tangling fingers in damp raven locks, the motion of his thrusts became more aggressive as he began to pound into the unresisting body below him.

"Lelouch," he hissed softly as he thrust one last time before spilling his seed deep within his younger brother's body. The Second Prince was glad for the blindfold. No one had seen him drop his guard. There had been other lovers in the past but none of them had the name he had called out just a few seconds ago. None of them were his prize: the captured Black King.

The boy once called Zero, was too caught up in his body's own dilemma as he was forced over the edge, drowning in his sea of pleasure that left him gasping for breath for the next several minutes. As much as Lelouch wanted to regain what was left of his dignity and demand some answers; his stamina was depleted. Behind the blindfold, his eyelids felt like they were being pulled down by lead weights and he barely registered the kiss to his temple when darkness finally claimed him.

With much reluctance, Schneizel withdrew from the unconscious prisoner and cleaned them both off using Zero's discarded shirt. He hoped Lelouch wouldn't mind, after all, he wouldn't be wearing these clothes ever again. Zero was dead after all.

He pulled the sleeveless black turtleneck back down over Lelouch's chest and retrieved the underwear and slid them back on. Tilting his he head to the side, Schneizel had to admit that Lelouch probably looked more indecent with the garments on. The material was too thin, and the sweat just made it cling to the teenager's body like a second skin. Oh, well, there was nothing to be done about it now.

Schneizel partially lifted the corner of the blindfold, to see that the Geass user was indeed knocked out, and began undoing the restraints and lifting him from the chair. Holding Lelouch close to his chest, he proceeded to the cell's door, and when it hissed open, the Second Prince was not at all surprised to see his aide waiting outside for him. Kanon Maldini only produced a dark sheet which was used to bundle up the unconscious and half naked prisoner.

"Thank you," Schneizel smiled pleasantly at the other man before proceeding to his suite. "Please have Zero's costume disposed of. No one else is to know he is onboard the Avalon."

"Of course, your highness," Kanon responded automatically, having already collected the clothing in a garment bag that would be incinerated at the appropriate time. "Judging by your brother's current state, everything is going as planned?"

"Indeed."

Upon arriving at his quarters, Schneizel gently deposited his bundle onto the bed then stripped off the sheet. He reached out expectedly to Kanon who opened a velvet box and handed him the contents within it. The blindfold (which was now soaked in sweat and tears) was replaced with a less-scandalous alternative: an eye patch. It was one he had requested from the Research Institute when he began to suspect long ago that Zero was wielding a supernatural power.

It made the most sense that the power would have to be activated upon direct eye contact. His suspicions were confirmed after questioning the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi, after the incident at the Kururugi Shrine. Upon capturing Zero, the Second Prince was able to study the mask and found the hidden mechanism that allowed the Black Knight leader the ability to use Geass without having to expose him completely.

Hearing the loud 'click' of the clasp that locked the eye patch in place, Schneizel stepped back and gestured for his aide to follow him back out. He knew Lelouch probably did not have the time to rest after the most recent battle, and would need to sleep for the next several hours. It would be more than enough time to set the second phase of his plan in motion.

--------------------------------------

**End Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes: **

This originally turned out to be a PWP (Plot-What Plot or Poorly-Written-Pr0n) oneshot but decided against it. Anyway, I hope the characters weren't too unbelievable and will try to inject more story (more smut) into the next chapter. Now, I order you (nicely) to review this story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Of Kings and Pawns**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come)

**Summary:** The Order of the Black Knights has handed over their King in return for Japan. However, with Zero claimed dead and Lelouch in his grasp, Schneizel is only a couple turns away from claiming checkmate on the entire world.

**Legal Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned Code Geass I would have put the Lelouch cross-dressing and all other crack dramas into the anime. So Sunrise owns everything, and all I have is this piece of fan fiction.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, and violence.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment with OCCness and tons of grammar and spelling errors.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

_'Thank God, it really was just a horrible dream,'_ was Lelouch's first thought upon waking up. He was back at Ashford, sleeping in an actual bed, not the fold out one he had back on the Ikaruga. Despite the ache in his muscles – normally brought on by making up missed physical education classes late in the evening (because Coach Villetta had nothing to do but torture him) – he turned on his side and buried himself under the covers. His morning classes weren't that important, he was going to sleep in and forget about that long twisted nightmare. This was the waking world after all, nothing in the dream had actually happened.

Charles Zi Britannia was still a mortal man.

C2 was still a willful witch.

Shirley was not dead.

Nunnally was not dead.

Suzaku did not betray him.

The Black Knights did not betray him.

He did not have sex with Schneizel.

He would never have sex with Schneizel.

_Wait… with Schneizel…?!_

It was odd, but why did his pillow suddenly smell like his older brother? He blinked. How did he even know what Schneizel smelled like considering that the only time they met was in the Chinese Federation while he had his mask on? He blinked again. Why could he only see out of his normal eye?

The confused teen rolled over onto his back, and winced when pain shot down his spine. What the hell happen to him? Had he fallen down some stairs? Forced to play dodge ball in PE again? Lelouch frowned. An injury was the only explanation he could come up with when he touched the eye patch. Automatically, he tugged at it but it didn't budge in the slightest. He groaned and gave up immediately; he was just too tired to think about undoing all those knots holding the eye patch in place.

What time was it anyway? If it was still morning, he could get Sayoko to go take his place for the day… and maybe for the rest of the week. He desperately needed a vacation. With a groan, he sat up in bed – wincing even more – and began to rub the sleep out of his uncovered eye. Something started to feel off as he blindly groped for an alarm clock that wasn't there. Instead, his fingers curled around the familiar shape of a single chess piece. He knew this piece all too well even before looking, it was his symbol after all, in his hand he would always hold onto the…

The white king?!

_Schneizel!_

He was suddenly alert and finally noticed his unfamiliar surroundings. This was neither his bed nor his room. This wasn't Ashford Academy or the Ikaruga. Looking over towards the window, he saw nothing but clouds. He had to be onboard the Avalon… his brother's air ship! Lelouch's world shattered like glass and he realized that he had not awoken from the nightmare and would never be able to.

Charles Zi Britannia is immortal.

C2 is lost in her own tragic past.

Shirley was killed by Rolo.

Nunnally was killed by FLEIJA.

Suzaku betrayed him.

The Black Knights betrayed him.

He had sex with Schneizel.

He wanted to have sex with Schneizel again.

_Oh Good Lord._

All Lelouch could remember the last time he had been conscious was the darkness, then the torturous pleasure, and his elder sibling's devilish voice.

_'Surrender to me.'_

In a fit of rage, he hurled the king piece against the wall, wishing it would break upon impact. Instead, the piece clattered noisily to the floor and rolled back towards the bed; Schneizel's bed in which he was still laying in. His stomach lurched and he stiffly climbed out to stand on his shaking legs. Lelouch shuddered and willed himself not to look down to see the dried traces of semen on his backside and inner thighs; instead his deep amethyst eyes locked onto a door in which he hoped was a bathroom.

Escape was only second on his list of priorities. First, he wanted to get cleaned up. He needed to get rid of all evidence that he had indeed surrendered to his enemy and enjoyed it. Damn his teenage hormones and lack of control.

Lelouch had been correct as he limped over to open the door. He was relieved to find the room empty as he entered, then activated the door lock. He began to strip out of the soiled garments he often wear under his Zero disguise –_shit_! What happened to his costume and mask, anyway?!

_Never mind that now_, he thought as he eagerly climbed into the shower. Just like before, he could always have another costume created once he escaped this place. For now, all he needed to do was focus on getting all traces of his and Schneizel's union off of him. Lelouch bit back a yelp of surprise as cold water doused over his trembling body, making him feel numb. The numbness was exactly what he needed.

Closing his uncovered eye, Lelouch swallowed hard, as he blindly began to examine himself. With trembling fingers, he felt marks made from teeth over his neck, shoulders, and abdomen. Along his arms were bruises from when struggled against his restraints but they were light compared to the ones received from the Black Knight's firing squad. Squeezing his eyes shut even tighter, Lelouch hesitantly felt himself between his legs and grimaced at the thought that he had been leaking out Schneizel's essence while he slept. How disgusting. Damn that man. Even Suzaku had the courtesy of not coming inside him.

_No, don't think about Suzaku!_

He began to scrub his skin raw and soap down a couple of times. Lelouch didn't dare use the shampoo and conditioner for his own hair. The last thing he wanted was to start smelling like his older brother. That would be just wrong.

Once finished chilling himself to the bone, he turned off the water and watched it swirl down the drain. Grabbing a towel and began to dry off while trying to figure out what he was going to do about clothing. The only garments he had were the ones he had stripped out of earlier; which were not an option, considering that they were dirty as well scandalous to be seen in. He might as well go streak around the Avalon. The thought of breaking into Schneizel's closet was another idea, but he doubted he could find anything that would fit and wouldn't restrict his movements. Damn Schneizel, for inheriting more of their father's build.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Lelouch opted to just grab what he had and run… except they were no longer on the counter where he left them. He combed his fingers through his damp hair, then glanced over to the door and saw that the lock mechanism had been deactivated. Someone had been in the bathroom while he was in the shower. He cursed himself for his own idiocy, this was the enemy's den after all; and he was foolish to believe anyone would be considerate to him here.

Steeling his nerves, Lelouch stepped out of the bathroom and saw a man whose back was to him, finish tidying up the once messy bed. Clean white sheets had replaced the previous ones. House keeping perhaps? It didn't matter, this was the perfect opportunity. All he had to do was remove the eye patch, and then Geass the servant in handing over his uniform and give him directions to the Knightmare hanger.

Quickly he reached up to tug off the eye patch… which still refused to budge. Lelouch gritted his teeth and tried again, more forcefully this time. No progress. He seethed and reached behind his head, and instead of finding a series of knots, there was a locked clasp. Damn it all! If he couldn't remove the eye patch, he wouldn't be able to use his only weapon… he was now rendered helpless.

Lelouch stilled when the man whom he had planned to enslave, turned to face him. He tensed, hands dropping to his sides, and waited for the servant to either draw a weapon or call security. So it surprised him when the man did neither; instead he made a gesture towards the nightstand. Lelouch followed with his eye. Sitting neatly on the top of the piece of furniture were folded civilian clothing with clean undergarments and shoes.

"Please change into those, Prince Lelouch."

The teenager stiffened in surprise, for it had been years since anyone had addressed him by his old title. He narrowed his gaze to the servant who continued to stare at him with a neutral expression. This man, he looked familiar. Lelouch was certain that as Zero, he had seen him before.

"Who are you?"

"Earl Kanon Maldini," was the toneless yet polite reply, "I am his highness, Prince Schneizel's aide-to-camp."

Lelouch now remembered seeing the blue-eyed brunette standing either at his brother's side or behind him at Luoyang – the Vermillion Forbidden City. Then at his capture at the Kururugi temple, and then again, briefly on the Ikaruga prior to his capture. This man knew he was Zero… and was probably the one who deactivated the bathroom's lock and took his clothes.

"Prince Schneizel is waiting for you outside," Kanon informed him as he headed towards the bedroom door, "please hurry and get dressed."

After Kanon left, Lelouch's frown turned towards the new clothes. Instead of a white prisoner garb, it was a black suit; the cut bore some resemblance to his Ashford Academy uniform. He frowned, dropping the towel, and began to get dressed. He hated how the material felt nice against his skin and wondered when Schneizel had the time to pick out his clothes so shortly after being captured. It was disturbing, but he decided that he might as well play along for now.

~*~*~*~*~

"Did you sleep well, Lelouch?" Schneizel asked politely from where he sat at a table set for two and gestured to the empty seat across from him, "You must be hungry, so please join me for brunch."

Lelouch remained silent as he stared around the room that was part of the Second Prince's quarters. He was a bit relieved to see no Knights of the Round or armed guards flanking the Second Prince like before. Even that aide was not present, and it made him more uncomfortable that he was alone with his older brother… again.

He sat down, since he couldn't trust his legs to support him for very long. The uncovered dark violet eye kept its gaze on the table top, and the food that was on his plate and set between him and his brother, and damn was he hungry. The last thing he could remember eating had been a slice of pizza, and he had given the rest to C2. Even before that, it had been Japanese meals on the Ikaruga. As Zero, meals had to be eaten in private, of course; but so late in the day that it made him long for his familiar lifestyle as a student to be able to eat what and when as he pleased without having to worry about his identity being exposed.

This was his enemy's den, he needed to remind himself. The food could be drugged. He lifted his gaze to Schneizel, waiting for him to make the first move as always. If the Second Prince was bothered by the rude and suspicious stares, he hid it well. The paranoia slowly decreased as Schneizel picked up a triangle piece of buttered toast from the bread basket – and with a liberal amount of orange marmalade spread on top – began to eat.

So maybe the toast was safe. Lelouch reached for a piece himself but chose the strawberry preserves as his desired topping. He nibbled carefully, wondering what his generous host was up to. Zero was a prisoner of war after all. He should have been in a cell. He should be in one of those white prisoner uniforms with the black buckles that immobilized his limbs. The food was supposed to be bland, probably just bread and water.

"Ah, I see that strawberry remains your favorite," Schneizel commented, not at all concerned by the calculating look Lelouch was giving him. "Try the Belgian Waffles, I remember you were quite fond of those back at the Aries Villa."

Finishing his toast, Lelouch narrowed his single eye at his brother who was more concerned about eating his eggs Florentine rather than worrying what a former terrorist could do with dining utensils. Sure he wasn't Sayako, his Super Maid Stand-in, for he didn't have the lethal accuracy to actually hit Schneizel… or the agility to runaway and defend himself if the Second Prince retaliated – but he was Zero, dammit! Zero was the Man of Miracles!

"No matter how long you glare at me, little brother, my head won't spontaneously combust as you are envisioning it to now," Schneizel spoke with a playful tone in his voice and then added, "Your meal is getting cold."

Lelouch finally tear his gaze away, frowning, as he continued to eat again. He needed to replenish his strength after all. Then after the meal, he would get his answers. So both siblings continued to eat in silence, but were secretly watching the other from across the table. After his plate was cleared and tea-cup empty, the Eleventh Prince folded his hands on his lap and looked directly at his brother who returned his stare with less ferocity.

"Schneizel?"

"Yes?"

"You're not going to win me over," Lelouch spoke gravely, "whatever it is that you're plotting, I will never aid Britannia. I will never relinquish my hatred towards our father. You, and everyone who serves the Emperor, are my enemy."

Lelouch blinked as he watched a smile form on Schneizel's handsome face. It wasn't the smug expression he had seen back on the monitor at the Kururugi temple. Schneizel looked pleased with his statement as if he had been expecting it all along.

"What if I were to tell you, Lelouch, that I will soon be the next Emperor?"

Schneizel continued to smile pleasantly as he watched his brother's jaw drop in disbelief. The declaration had shocked him just as it did Cornelia and the others from the Avalon's recreation room.

"You…" Lelouch began after a long pause, "You're planning a Coup d'etat?" 

The Second Prince as well as the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire only nodded in confirmation. The smile was gone now and his expression also took on one of grave seriousness. Schneizel expressed his concerns and disapproval for their father's authority and lack of concern when it came to ruling – even the rebellion leader had to agree as he listened silently.

Knowing that they had a common foe, Schneizel had hoped that Lelouch would volunteer information that would prove to be useful to his plans. Cornelia had informed him back on the Ikaruga about the Geass Order along with Lelouch's massacre; so he was bound to know many things about the Emperor that the others did not. However, the enemy of the empire remained silent as he seemed to absorb everything said for the past several minutes.

Perhaps he was expecting too much too soon. Schneizel decided to give his prize some time to think. After all, the Knight of Seven's mission would not take effect until later that day. Before then, he decided to allow himself to rest properly.

"This conversation isn't over. Where are you going?" Lelouch demanded when his older brother had stood up from the table to walk towards the bedroom door.

"I would like to lie in my own bed now," the Second Prince answered before turning to smile at the suddenly flushed boy who had remain seated, "care to join me?"

Receiving a murderous glare in response, Schneizel's smile did not waver as he headed into his room keeping the door unlocked behind him.

Lelouch remained where he was seated, glaring at the chair across from him for its lack of occupant. He didn't dare look over to the bedroom door again for going in there would be dangerous. True he wanted his answers, but there was a bed inside that room and Schneizel would be laying on it. With his Geass eye now sealed behind an un-removable eye patch; he could be easily be over powered just like in the cell the previous night.

Unwanted heat began to stir between his legs, and the teenager swear before pouring himself a cup of ice cold water and swallowed it hastily. _Focus_, he commanded himself, this is what Schneizel wanted: to use him to get to the throne. True, Schneizel might be the lesser of two evils, but the thought of being used as a tool was unsettling.

No, he would not join Schneizel. He'll sit back and let the Second Prince try to take down the Emperor and watch him fail miserably. Schneizel's assassination squad would be doomed since they wouldn't be able to kill a man who was immortal. The fact that he was the only one who knew this caused some of his anger to slip away.

According to Schneizel, the Emperor was indeed here in Japan, heading towards Kamine Island. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he stood up and began to pace about the empty room. There was no doubt in the youth's mind that the visit had something to do with the ruins and that other world his father had called the Sword of Akasha. He was forced to agree with his brother, that the current Britannian Emperor was more concerned about that world than the one they lived in. If only Charles Zi Britannia would stay in that world forever…

_That's it! _

Lelouch gasped as an idea suddenly dawned on him. If the Emperor could be sealed away, it would be the same as death; social death. An eternity of living among illusions, would lead to madness and it was a fate Charles deserved for everything that has happened. He had to be the one to do it.

_For mother… for Nunnally…_

With that decided, he took one ragged breath before glancing over to the bedroom door.

~*~*~*~*~

Upon entering the room, he found Schneizel reclining back upon the bed and judging by the slow rise and fall of his chest, was already asleep. The Second Prince's coat and top layers of his uniform, as well as his shoes, had been removed for the sake of comfort; leaving him dressed only in his immaculate white long sleeved shirt and dress pants. Schneizel always preferred the color of white, the color of purity, even though the man was just as drenched in blood as him. Lelouch's lower lip curled as he removed his own shoes and quietly approached.

He held his breath as he climbed up on the foot of the bed, and against his better judgment, over his brother's legs. Straddling Schneizel's waist, the former terrorist couldn't help but stare at his long time opponent's exposed throat. How easy it could be, to just wrap his hands around that neck… and squeeze down with all his might. He cast away that homicidal thought, for the moment, Schneizel was no good to him dead.

Lelouch stiffened as he heard a chuckle coming from the sleeping man, and felt the muscles underneath him shift slightly. Half lidded lavender eyes regarded him with amusement. So the bastard was awake after all!

"I don't know if I should be pleased or worried to see you like this," Schneizel drawled, his arms moving to encircle Lelouch. "An arousing and yet intimidating sight to have the Enemy of the Empire in such a compromising position."

The unmasked Zero felt his face flush with anger and embarrassment, but did not pull away. This had been the first time he was the one to look down upon the White King. Instead he chose to scowl at his unbeatable chess opponent, wanting to slap that smirk off his handsome face.

"Shut up!"

"Hmm… make me."

From behind, fingers tangled themselves in his hair before forcing Lelouch's head down. His cry of surprise was immediately silenced when he came falling down upon Schneizel's hungry mouth. Those lips seemed to want to devour him whole as they never ceased in their assault despite the boy's struggling protest.

Teeth scraped against his jaw, but Schneizel didn't seem concerned as he pushed his tongue between parted lips and became increasingly excited as he tasted strawberries. For Lelouch, it was the sweetness of orange combined with flavor of wine that the other man had consumed with their meal. Although he desperately wanted to pull away, he couldn't help but have another taste… licking the roof of his brother's mouth. The blonde prince groaned underneath him; the sound and vibration sent pleasant shocks to his groin.

After what seemed like a small eternity, they broke apart; Schneizel released his head and allowed him to turn away to gather air for his oxygen starved lungs.He opened his mouth to speak but words remained trapped in his throat when a pair of hands reached around to massage his back. Experienced fingers dug into all the sore and stiff places and gradually eliminated the discomfort, and at the same time, turned his muscles into jelly.

_Damn it all! _He came into the room to talk to Schneizel and should have anticipated something like this.

"Listen, Schneizel," he hissed and tried not to think about something hard and warm pressing into his thigh. "After careful consideration I…"

Hands moved to cup his ass, squeezing gently and caused the boy's mind to blank as he let out a low moan.

"Go on," his tormenter purred against his ear before taking a swipe at it with his tongue.

Lelouch shivered and leaned forward to bite down gently on the exposed skin of Schneizel's collar bone in irritation. He shifted, his thigh grazing the bulge between his brother's legs, and felt momentary triumph when the man below him shuddered. Now he could concentrate on what he was going to say.

"Nice try, little brother."

Strong arms quickly reversed their positions, and Lelouch grunted as he now lay on his back upon the body warmed bed sheets. His snarl met with his older sibling's smirk and he was forced to try calm and control his raging emotions… which meant giving up the struggle for the time being. He would ignore that taunting expression and the hands that began to divest him of his all his clothing.

"If I agree to join you," he grated out between his teeth and was rewarded by Schneizel's sudden attention as the hands stilled, "I want to plan father's assassination. I want to be there when it happens… I want to see father meet his end."

A hand mapped over the boy's chest and the older prince began to tease a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He tilted his head up and nodded towards the eye patch. Experimentally, Lelouch attempted to pull it off again but met with the same results.

"Very well, but I will not allow you to use your Geass freely," Schneizel informed him as he ran his hands down his captive's sides.

"My Geass won't work on father again."

Lelouch swear mentally; for he hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Again? You've already tried it?" Schneizel was genuinely surprised and wondered how and when Lelouch could have confronted the Emperor. "What happened?"

When Schneizel did not get a response, he shrugged his shoulders out of his own shirt, before leaning down to add more of his marks onto Lelouch's neck and shoulders. His younger brother truly hasn't changed much. It was just as he told the Black Knights, that Zero – Lelouch – kept everything to himself and held people at a distance.

"Lelouch," he spoke lowly while sliding a hand between the said youth's legs, stroking his semi-erect cock. "Surrender to me, and then I will place my trust in you."

His little brother gasped at the sudden sensation, back arcing up off the bed while still trapped underneath him. That single violet eye was squeezed shut as his mouth – lips tinged red after forceful kiss from earlier – opened to let out small whimpers as the strokes continue to speed up. Moaning, the helpless teen reluctantly parted his legs and allowed Schneizel to rest between them.

"I… I ordered," Lelouch began to pant, "I ordered father… to kill himself."

After taking a bottle of lubricant from his pocket, Schneizel sat up to remove the rest of his own clothes. He didn't even bother to set them aside neatly as he would often do; instead they joined Lelouch's in a mess on the floor. Now, kneeling between Lelouch's spread legs, he began to apply lubricant over his own aching arousal. His eyes never leaving his raven haired sibling's pleasure contorted face as he pressed on for answers.

"Obviously he bypassed that command. When and where was this?"

Lelouch watched him in a mixture of both eager expectation and dread. He truly despised his older brother for asking questions while his mind was too easily distracted. All he could think of was the sensation of that throbbing erection inside him like the last time. He suddenly felt sick with himself, for acting like such a whore.

"The Geass Order… when I lead the attack. Father was there… but at the same time wasn't there… it was like another world… a weapon he called…"

"The Sword of Akasha," Schneizel finished for him as he placed the tube of lubricant back on the dresser. "Sir Kururugi told me of it."

At the mention of his former best friend's name, Lelouch stilled was silent once more. Of course Suzaku would know. The traitor, who turned on his country and the final attempt to salvage their friendship, was one of his father's most trusted Knights of the Round. The Knight of Seven who gave his word to help him save Nunnally and then fired the blast that killed her. So caught up in his own thoughts, he failed to see an emotion close to jealousy flicker over Schneizel's features.

"Lelouch, never mind, forget I mentioned his name. Forget everything for now."

Arms slid under his own, and gently hauled him up to straddle Schneizel's a lap once more. The Eleventh Prince moaned softly as another passionate kiss raped his lips and muffled his protests. He was actually grateful for the distraction this time. Everything except this present could fade away, and as Lelouch wound his arms over his brother's broad shoulders, he could care less about the future.

--------------------------------------

**End Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes: **

I kind of rushed with this chapter, since I'm trying to move the story along in the next installments. Yes, I am evil for not finishing the smut scene, that'll come in Chapter 3.

Schneizel's Imperial Suaveness just happens to draw out Lulu-OCCness and works better than Refrain. Please keep sending in the reviews! I'm always looking forward to hear what you readers think of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Of Kings and Pawns**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come)

**Summary:** The Order of the Black Knights has handed over their King in return for Japan. However, with Zero claimed dead and Lelouch in his grasp, Schneizel is only a couple turns away from claiming checkmate on the entire world.

**Legal Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned Code Geass I would have put the Lelouch cross-dressing and all other crack dramas into the anime. So Sunrise owns everything, and all I have is this piece of fan fiction.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, and violence.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment with OCCness and tons of grammar and spelling errors.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

_This is your punishment, for all the sins you have committed._

Anger, fear, embarrassment, and then the acceptance; Schneizel enjoyed watching all the expressions that crossed the captured Black King's beautiful face as he slowly impaled him down upon his arousal. A small hiss escaped through clenched teeth as he was enveloped by that velvety tightness he had savored only several hours ago. Despite the nails clawing at his back, this was a far more a pleasurable experience than the last time.

Lelouch had surrendered to him, just as the Second Prince knew he would. He might have been Zero, the mastermind behind the Black Knights who would lie, scheme, manipulate, and murder in order to achieve his goals; however, under the notorious mask was still a seventeen year-old boy. Compared to him, Lelouch was inexperienced and far too emotional; both flaws would be his downfall.

Sex, was the best way to dominate such a rebel.

Reaching between their bodies, Schneizel began to thumb the head of Lelouch's trapped erection and was rewarded when those inner walls contracted and squeezed around him. Fingers dug into his back while a pair of teeth latched down onto his shoulder, and he restrained himself from laughing. Of course it wouldn't be a complete surrender like the first time. No, his Lelouch was still a little hellion. He placed his free hand on one of the other's hips and smiled at that flushed face.

"Raise yourself up, little brother."

Although the teenager looked reluctant, he moved his hands to steady themselves on Schneizel's shoulders and used his knees to push himself upwards. He groaned against his older brother's throat at the sensation of the cock sliding out of him much to his body's protests. Feverishly, he sought out Schneizel's mouth to distract himself from begging like last time.

The White King playfully bit down on his prize bottom lip, then releasing it before he pulled Lelouch back down onto his lap, burying his erection down to the hilt. His head fell backwards as he let loose a scream when he was impaled once more, his prostate being stimulated at the same time. The sounds of his brother's appreciative moans caused Lelouch to smile a little in satisfaction, for at least he wasn't the only one losing control. Without being asked, he repeated the process of raising himself up and letting Schneizel pull him down.

As their pace increased, and Lelouch started to feel his legs start to cramp up and knees were starting to protest under the strain. Placing a hand on Schneizel's broad chest, he started to push himself away to take the weight off his lower body and restore proper circulation. However, a hand clamped down on his wrist and he was pressed backwards onto the bed.

"Running away, are we?" Schneizel asked as he loomed over his prisoner.

Lelouch glared up at the older man in response. Although his body had no protests, he hated the change in position simply because of he was being looked down on again. The glare was suddenly replaced by a smirk as the only free hand shot forward to grab at locks of blonde hair. So be it, he'll just drag his opponent down to his level. The smirk widened in satisfaction as he made his opponent wince before drawing his head down for another intense kiss.

"Nothing of the sort," Lelouch claimed innocently when they broke for air. "By the way… since you've been planning a coup against the Emperor, when were you going to initiate the assassination? What forces has he brought with him?"

Schneizel paused and stared down at Lelouch in what looked like disbelief. "I'm quite surprised. I can't believe you're bringing up such a subject when we're like this." To emphasize, the Second Prince shifted his hips to remind him of their intimate connection.

Biting back a moan, Lelouch made an attempt to shrug his shoulders and continued with his questions. "I'm always focused on my goals. So tell me, brother, when will the Emperor be arriving at Kamine Island?"

Schneizel grasped those slender legs of his obstinate little brother and raised them so that they rested on his shoulders. He withdrew partially from Lelouch's body and smiled at the suddenly startled expression on the youth's face. Once again he had turned the tide in his favor.

"We will discuss the matter later."

"What? No, Schneizel…!"

All protests died in his throat when the self-proclaimed next ruler, thrust into Lelouch once more, burying himself deeply into his body. Schneizel did not relent though as he raised himself back up and snapped his hips forward eliciting a scream similar to the one made in the cell hours ago. It was a scream pleasure, of complete and utter surrender… and Schneizel savored it as he increased movements, driving Lelouch into the bed.

The teen would have liked to curse and strike at his brother for ignoring him, but he was too concerned about the onslaught his body was taking. There was pain, the prisoner of war was sure he felt something inside give, but it was far outweighed by the pleasure. Lelouch knew he could hold out, he would handle this pain just like everything else that was dumped on his shoulders.

Knowing that they were both at their limits; Schneizel leaned forward, bending his prize almost in half and gave his last deep thrust, directly hitting that bundle of nerves that sent the Black King teetering over the edge. Lelouch let out a hoarse scream; his tight channel suddenly clamped down tightly around Schneizel who jerked his head forward and moaned deeply as he came.

Lelouch grunted while gasping for breath as his legs were released; but the larger frame of his older brother crushed him into the bed. To add to the discomfort, Schneizel had yet to withdraw and was still filling him with his seed. Had he the strength to shove the larger body off he would, but since his stamina was depleted once more. All he could do in retaliation was to reach down and take a hold of one of Schneizel's nipples and twist it. He smirked as he saw his brother wince slightly.

"Get off already!"

"How juvenile," Schneizel commented as he gently pulled out and rolled off of his younger brother. The Second Prince sighed in content while reclining on his back. He brushed some of his slightly messy blonde hair from his eyes and turned and blinked at the look of discontent on Lelouch's face. It confused him, never before had he failed to satisfy a bed mate.

"What's the matter?"

Receiving only a string of insults as a response, Schneizel leaned forward and followed the other's gaze to see his own his release – mixed with a little blood - trail thickly and wetly down his brother's inner thighs. To him, it was rather an arousing sight, but he doubted the younger man wanted to hear that. Lelouch didn't look like the pain bothered him that much, as he sat up and grabbed a box of tissues from the nightstand. The Second Prince did not give his younger sibling any privacy as he propped himself up on his elbow to watch.

"Not again," the boy groaned to himself while cleaning off as much as he could, "how disgusting!"

"Does it truly bother you that much?" Schneizel asked curiously while ignoring the heated glare suddenly directed at him. "It's just semen and it will wash out after time spent soaking in a bath. Now, about the Emperor's assassination…"

"Yes, it bothers me!" Lelouch blurted out, crushing the used tissues into tight little balls he planned to hurl at his older brother when he wasn't looking. "Haven't you ever been on the receiving end?!"

Schneizel only blinked; his expression remaining neutral despite the outburst interruption. "No. However my previous lovers never complained."

_Lovers?_ Lelouch couldn't help but blanch, anger slipping away as he came to a shocking realization. _Did Schneizel just consider him his lover? How ridiculous!_

He was fairly certain that he hated Schneizel. Whatever the hell this was between them was only physical. Even he and Suzaku who had slept together on and off prior to the Black Rebellion, never considered themselves that. They were 'fuck buddies' and although both of them hated the crude name, it was true. There was a non-verbal agreement that they needed to draw the line between lovers and friends with benefits. Lovers kissed, held hands, shared dreams and unbreakable vows. Suzaku wanted to be Euphemia's lover. Lelouch, or Zero as he still called himself in his mind, had no need for such a partnership.

_The Power of the King will isolate you._

He was jolted out of his thoughts upon feel a warm and damp towel brush against his thigh and stared up at the older man who was holding it. Schneizel had gotten up, put on a robe, and was now taking the time to clean the mess that was made. Such an act startled Lelouch into stillness for he wanted to do many things like yell that he could clean himself off, or curl up and die. However, he just lay there mutely until the task was done and Schneizel headed off towards the bathroom.

"I will give you an hour to rest," he heard his brother call out before the sound of running water, "after that, there is much we need to discuss."

~*~*~*~*~

Onboard the Ikaruga, Kallen found herself staring up at the ceiling within the office of their former leader, Zero - no, Lelouch Lamprouge who was also Lelouch Vi Britannia. She groaned, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping shaking arms around them. Rocking herself back and forth slightly, her cerulean eyes strayed over to his desk…she could already imagine him sitting there, plotting and planning with his chess set like he always did.

_"You were all just pieces in my game," he had told he Black Knights despite the number of guns aimed at him. That arrogant smirk was then directed towards her, "Kallen. You were my favorite piece… my elite pawn."_

She hated him for those words. After reclaiming Zero a year after the failed Black Rebellion, Kallen dutifully protected the man behind the mask as she had kept his name and his Geass power a secret from the other members. Even when she was interrogated by Suzaku, Kallen had kept his identity safe even when the turncoat threatened her with Refrain. She was willing to die with him at that very moment; and to thank his Q-1 for all her services, he trampled over her trust and loyalty.

"Lelouch," she whispered into the silence, "What was I really to you?"

_"Kallen, I promise I'll save you!" _

"And what about the Black Knights?"

_"Zero! I don't care if you are just a student or what your background is!" _The Guren pilot dreadfully remembered Urabe's last request at Babel Tower, _"I know you meant it when you said we're not expendable, that every fighter we have counts. Kouzuki! Protect Zero, he's our last hope… and hope is what our people need."_

Yet Zero was now dead to the world as his Black Knights claimed him to be.

"I'm sorry, Urabe," she whispered feeling the tears burn her eyes. Not wanting to wake C2 who was curled up and asleep on the other twin sofa; she lowered her head into her arms and wept silently. "I couldn't protect Zero."

_"Kallen, you must live on."_

She couldn't understand the meaning of those words and why he had spoken them it what were supposed to be his final moments.

_"FIRE!"_

_Captain Kallen Kouzuki, leader of Zero's elite guard, could do nothing but stand there motionlessly at the thunderous sounds of gunfire echoed within the store house hanger turned execution grounds. The mask of Zero made a loud 'clang' as it hit the durasteel floor before its bearer. The supreme commander of the Black Knights, who once stood so proud and tall, now lay defeated; gunned down by his own comrades._

_"Le…Lelouch… no," she whispered with eyes wide with horror and sheer disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Seeing Zero, bringer of hope to the Japanese, dead; it was one of her worst nightmares come true._

_No matter how much she wanted to look away, the red head was just too stubborn for her own good and approached his lifeless body cautiously. She was afraid. She was afraid of seeing his dead eyes accusing her of leaving him to die shortly after sending Sayako to rescue her at the Government Bureau. _

_ However, the body wasn't as lifeless as she thought upon seeing him up-close. Lelouch was arching off the floor a little, his mouth open as he lay gasping, struggling to draw in air. She was bewildered that he was still alive after so many shots._

_"Lelouch," Kallen breathed in what sounded like relief to her own ears as she knelt beside him. That was when she noticed the absence of blood and the rubber bullets that lay cooling on the floor. The others hadn't intended on killing him, so then why…?_

_"Kallen," she heard Kaname Ohgi call out to her as he approached. The girl felt her oldest friend, her dead brother's best friend; place a hand upon her shoulder. Was he trying to comfort her after participating in this betrayal?! _

_"Kallen," he repeated more firmly and increased the strength of his grip, "stand aside."_

_"Why Ohgi…?"_

_The deputy commander didn't give any explanation as he pulled her to her feet, dragging Kallen away. She was about to protest when the sounds of booted feet approached them, circling Lelouch. Those uniforms… what were Britannian Soldiers doing on board the Ikaruga?!_

_"Ohgi, what the hell is going on?!"_

_Her question went unanswered and she would have wrenched herself free from him. The pilot didn't care if the enemy soldiers were armed, she would have attacked them as they surrounded her fallen leader and friend. Yet she was distracted by another newcomer who stepped forward from darkness. Clad in immaculate white and royal purple, Kallen felt her jaw drop to see the Second Imperial Prince come into her line of vision._

_The chess game from the Forbidden City suddenly came back to her with crystal clarity. Although the game was unfinished, Schneizel El Britannia acted as if he were the victor the moment Zero had decided to hide his king behind a pawn. Now, the White King had placed himself in check by coming onto the enemy's ship. This time the Britannian Prime Minister was indeed the victor; for he must have convinced the black pawns to turn on their own king._

_Being held back by both Ohgi and Tamaki, she watched helplessly as Schneizel moved to kneel down on one knee by Zero's side. Deep violet eyes glared up at his enemy's shielded ones. Schneizel had taken the precaution of wearing shades, as did the other soldiers. So, they knew about his Geass. _

_A white gloved hand reached out to brush some black locks from Lelouch's face in an almost affectionate gesture. Kallen noticed how it made her former classmate scowl even more. Never before had she seen such hatred in those eyes; he had done well shielding his true self, a master of the mask._

_"Your reign of deception and murder has come to an end, Lelouch," Schneizel spoke with nothing but disappointment on his face, "as your older brother, I must bring you to justice."_

_ Kallen struggled against her comrades as she watched the soldiers forcefully haul Lelouch up from the ground, tying his hands behind his back as well as a blindfold around his face. Their leader hadn't put up any form of resistance but that was probably because he was having trouble breathing properly. As they began to lead Lelouch away, the pilot of the Guren did launch herself forward (knocking Tamaki to the side) but was quickly restrained by both Minami and Sugiyama. Ohgi had relinquished his grip and turned to face Schneizel who was holding onto Zero's mask._

_"Thank you, everyone, for your cooperation." _

_"Just remember your end of the deal."_

_"Of course, we'll discuss all the terms of the agreement when the UFN representatives arrive."_

_With Zero no longer present, the prince removed his shades and slipped them into his coat pocket, he gave the Black Knights a sympathetic look as if apologizing for little brother's misdeeds. However, Kallen wasn't buying it. This was the prince who had nearly conquered the EU through negotiations while obliterating their military strength, he bribed the High Eunuchs at the Chinese Federation with noble titles for their lands, and now a Coup D'etat within the Order of the Black Knights. He was Lelouch's older brother, and so he had the capacity to be just as manipulative. _

_"Wait!" she yelled out as the he turned to make his departure. The ones holding her back were startled by the outburst that their grips slackened. Kallen pushed her way forward, glaring fiercely at the Britannian prince who paused and turned back._

_"Ah, the Ace of the Black Knights: Kallen Kouzuki," Schneizel spoke with a smile that just unnerved the red head, "pilot of the Guren Mark II, am I correct?"_

_"You are," she all but spat, "What will happen to Zero? Are you going to execute him?!"_

_His expression softened, his lavender eyes reflecting pity towards her. "I'm afraid his fate is up for the Emperor of Britannia to decide."_

"Um… mistress?"

Kallen lifted her head from her arms at the sound of C2's meek voice. Her heart ached even more at the thought of the enigmatic and all knowing C2 that she has come to know and like (especially over the past year without Lelouch) had been erased. The green haired girl now had the mentality of a mistreated slave, and it made her feel sick.

"Mistress?" C2 hovered closer, gold eyes full of concern. "Why are you crying? Are you wounded? If so, then let me put one of these on wherever it hurts."

Kallen blinked the tears from her eyes and turned her head towards the other girl. In C2's trembling hands was a box of band aids.

~*~*~*~*~

Suzaku Kururugi followed the Prince's aide-to-camp down the lit hallway with a dark look of determination on his face. The moment he had been waiting for all day had finally arrived. It was the moment he would be dispatched to assassinate the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire: Charles Zi Britannia.

Euphemia's father.

Lelouch and Nunnally's father.

How could he have served a man who dirtied his hands with Geass and abandoned his own children? At the time he became one of the Knights of the Round, Suzaku hadn't cared as long as he could move up in rank. He vowed to change the world from the inside, and if he could move up to the Knight of One, he would protect his mother country. The dream would not changed, only his King.

Second Prince Schneizel would succeed the throne and become the 99th Emperor. With him as Suzaku's benefactor, his dream ever since he became a Britannian soldier would come true and then there would finally be peace in Area Eleven. If only… if only Euphie and Nunnally could have lived to see it… and Lelouch.

He remembered Milly's broadcast all to well from earlier on, that Zero had died in the second battle for Tokyo. He couldn't fathom why the Black Knights would claim this if it weren't true since their leader was the symbol of hope to all them. It must have been true for the ceasefire; even Schneizel and Cornelia were going to meet with them and the UFN to make negotiations. The war was over… but it was far from a victory. Suzaku didn't know which was the most unbearable: that he had failed to make Zero atone for his sins, or that Zero – Lelouch - died by Suzaku's hand believing that his best friend had betrayed him.

The pilot of the Lancelot never wanted to equip such a weapon like FLEIJA onto his Knightmare, but had never intended on firing it. Yet he had underestimated Lelouch's forces. His old teacher Kyoshiro Todoh, Lord Jerimiah Gottwald, Lord Guilford, and then even a freed Kallen had entered the battle to fight at Zero's side. His Lancelot had nearly lost all it's limbs and he his own life, until…

_"Live!"_

Lelouch's Geass had screamed at him, bending his mind to its will, forcing him to obey. That evil power had corrupted the heart and mind of his oldest and best friend. Geass had twisted the mind of the girl he loved into killing thousands of innocent people.

"Your highness," Kanon announced over the com from the outside of the Second Prince's quarters, "I have brought Sir Kururugi."

"Good, Kanon, come in, both of you."

Even though Lelouch had claimed that he ordered Euphie to massacre the Japanese; Suzaku knew when he was being lied to. Lelouch had lied and took all the blame upon his shoulders so he could atone for all of it. But now, now… Lelouch was…

"Hey Suzaku."

Lelouch was… sitting on a sofa at the right Prince Schneizel's chair. Emerald green eyes widened as he stared at the friend whom he had believed was one of the millions of FLEIJA casualties. All save for the eye patch concealing the Geass, the raven haired prince and terrorist leader was completely fine. Not a single scratch or mark on him… yet.

The Knight of Seven stepped forward, passed Kanon, and delivered a slap that seemed to echo throughout the room. The force of the blow sent the Britannian boy toppling over on his side, but he caught himself from falling off the sofa. A single violet eye narrowed at him, and much to Knight's surprise, a harsh kick was delivered to his knee cap which sent him stumbling back a few steps.

Schneizel loudly cleared his voice, reminding the two teenagers of his presence. Suzaku flushed crimson with embarrassment and saluted the Prince with a quick apology while Lelouch only frowned and righted himself. A white gloved hand gestured for the Knight to sit in a chair facing the Prime Minister and he quickly complied, while Kanon began to pour three cups of tea before taking his place at his majesty's side.

"Sir Kururugi," Schneizel began watching his little brother rub his jaw, "would you please refrain from such violence? It is rather unsightly for the future Knight of One."

Lelouch forgot the sting of his injury and gaped at Schneizel in disbelief. "The Knight of One? That's what you're offering to Suzaku for killing the Emperor?"

"No," The Honorary Britannian spoke sharply causing his friend and enemy's attention to focus back on him, "I requested the title and proposed the assassination mission by myself."

"You're insane!"

"Who are you to talk, _Zero_?" Suzaku snapped, spitting out the name Lelouch's alter ego as if it were an obscenity.

The young prince grasped onto the sofa's arm in a fierce grip to keep himself from launching forward and strangling the stupid out of his suicidal best friend. Or at least try to anyway. Suzaku was physically much stronger than he was.

"Idiot, you'll die fighting alone!"

"It's my duty! My life!"

"A life you would be throwing away to kill someone who can't be killed!"

"I can…" Suzaku blinked as the words sunk in, "What?"

From the side, the Second Prince was completely ignored within his own quarters. Schneizel sighed patiently and sipped his tea, listening to the two bicker with disinterest. He set his cup down, a little too loudly on its saucer, before folding gloved hands on his lap. The teenagers had stopped quarreling to look at their host who smiled back politely. That smile did not reach those cold lavender eyes.

"I would like both of your undivided attentions now," the prince requested and turned towards Suzaku, "that won't be a problem, will it, Sir Kururugi?"

The Knight of Seven tensed visibly and bowed his head, "No your highness and I apologize for my rudeness."

"Accepted. What about you, _little _brother?" Schneizel then turned to Lelouch, his smile widened much to the boy's discomfort. The Enemy of the Empire did not respond and was suddenly interested in his own cup of tea. Taking the silence as confirmation, the oldest prince nodded to his aide who was the only one smiling along with him.

Kanon raised a remote to dim the lights and turned on the projector displaying an area map of Japan, specifically around Kamine Island. "The Emperor will be due to arrive at his destination within the next two hours. He has brought with him his own forces, as well as two of the Knights of the Round: Bismark Waldstein and Monica Krushevsky."

Suzaku felt his hands curl into fists and Lelouch took immediate noticed as he began to drain his cup. Bismark was currently the Knight of One, and the mightiest knight of the Empire. He would not surrender that title without a fight to the death.

"Also," Kanon continued while changing slides to play digital footage of the Emperor's flagship and escorts, "there is an unknown group traveling among them. We suspect that they were survivors of the Geass Order."

Lelouch's eye narrowed and set his cup down while Suzaku look stunned.

"Survivors…?" His green eyes met with Lelouch's single amethyst one.

"Yes, and it is a possibility that the Emperor is now immortal, which makes it impossible for you to assassinate him," Schneizel spoke calmly, "which is why Lelouch will be joining you for this mission, Sir Kururugi."

"But, your highness! He's Zero!"

Suzaku stood up suddenly, not believing the Second Imperial Prince could actually be considering letting Lelouch participate. To allow Lelouch continue commit sins using his Geass. Why was Lelouch even here?! He was the enemy! He was supposed to be dead!

The demon prince only smirked

"And as Zero," the Leader of the Rebellion spoke with a chilling tone in his voice that caused all of the room's occupants to stop and stare at him, "I will be the one to slay the Emperor."

--------------------------------------

**End Chapter 3**

**Author's Notes: **

Okay I admit I am a little disappointed with Lelouch being out of character in the last chapter, so I hope I made up for it a little bit in this one. I'm glad that most of you think that I've captured Schneizel, the master manipulator.

Suzaku x Lelouch – all right its official they were an item in the past, but Suzaku was in love with Euphie and he and Lulu were just 'friends with benefits.'

Kallen x Lelouch – face it, Kallen tops. However, as much as I love this het-pairing, they're just friends in this story. I have a one-shot written for them that I'll post afterwards but it won't be related to _Of Kings and Pawns_.

Schenizel's past lovers – cough. Kanon, obviously.

_"I'm afraid his fate is up for the Emperor of Britannia to decide."_

Oh which 'Emperor' are you talking about, Schneizel? XP


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Of Kings and Pawns**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come)

**Summary:** The Order of the Black Knights has handed over their King in return for Japan. However, with Zero claimed dead and Lelouch in his grasp, Schneizel is only a couple turns away from claiming checkmate on the entire world.

**Legal Disclaimer:** Come on, if I owned Code Geass I would have put the Lelouch cross-dressing and all other crack dramas into the anime. So Sunrise owns everything, and all I have is this piece of fan fiction.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, and violence.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment with OCCness and tons of grammar and spelling errors.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Second Princess Cornelia Li Britannia was wearing a fierce glare upon her beautiful face as she strode through the empty corridors of the Avalon. The former Viceroy of Area 11's displeasure immediately intensified as her boots stopped before the cellblock holding Zero. At long last, the Enemy of the Empire had finally been apprehended… her long lost little brother would answer to his atrocious crimes, but first she would make him answer her own questions.

She reached out to the control panel to deactivate the cell lock with her given password; but gloved fingers hesitated upon touching the keys. Cornelia, infamously known as the Witch of Britannia upon the battlefield; found herself retreating a step. Zero, leader of the rebellion as well as slayer of Euphie and Clovis, sat unmasked behind that ominous door. He was restrained… he was blindfolded; there was no reason to feel threatened by him now, and yet…

_Broken and bleeding next to the remnants of her own destroyed Knightmare frame; Cornelia could only hope none of her other followers would see their leader in such a state. Her oldest knight, Darlton, had betrayed her to Zero… and was then instantly obliterated by the Gawain's hadron canon. Even though his actions confused her, she would have mourned for him if her weary violet eyes had not locked onto the tyrant who had caused such devastation in her Area. _

_Zero!_

_Desperately, she moved the arm that did not lay hanging useless at her side, to reach for the gun within her holster. If she could not defeat him in a Knightmare battle, then she would shoot him in cold blood with her own hands, just as he did to Euphie at the Special Administrative Zone. She would avenge her sweet and innocent little sister whose short life had been stolen mere hours ago._

_Her fingers brushed against metal, just as Zero's own touched the faceplate of his mask. It would have been so easy for her to shoot him right then and there while he was off guard. Yet she didn't move fast enough in her wounded state. No, she had hesitated; Cornelia wanted to see the face of the demon who murdered her siblings._

_Behind the mask of Zero, was a child who was nearly the same age as her innocent Euphie. A raven-haired boy with the face of the little half-brother she believed dead for so many years. Lelouch, Lady Marianne's only son, was alive… and everything became clear._

_"I see, so you were Zero the entire time. Darlton was right; he said it had to be someone with a grudge against the Imperial Royal Family. You… you did this all for Nunnally?" _

_"Correct," he responded while holding a hand over the side of his face, concealing one eye while the other held her down with a frigid stare. "I will demolish the present world and build a new and better one in its place."_

_She gaped at him, wanting to mourn and scream at the same time. "You killed them all for the sake of that madness?!" Cornelia desperately demanded, "Clovis… even Euphie?!"_

_"You're one to talk, my dear sister, since you idolized my mother: Marianne the Flash."_

_All of this had been for revenge after all. Lelouch blamed her, blamed their family. It was her failure for not protecting Lady Marianne and her two children. He, as Zero, was going to kill her… and she was too exhausted, both physically and mentally._

_"I see… carrying this conversation with you, would be utterly pointless."_

_As she shifted in a sitting position, holding her broken arm, Cornelia looked at her executioner in both his mismatched eyes and then… darkness._

Her hands shook fury as she remembered waking from her daze to see him walk away while talking to whomever it was piloting the stolen Gawain. There was darkness again before waking the second time with Suzaku Kururugi hovering over her worriedly. She had finally acknowledged the Honorary Britannian and even knighted him; it was the least she could do in Euphie's memory. Cornelia had told him of Zero's destination and bleakly wondered why her brother would suddenly abandon his own Black Rebellion.

_"Zero is heading for Kamine Island… everything else, I can't remember."_

Emerald eyes had narrowed in understanding and the one word he spoke would leave her to abandon her responsibilities to hunt for its origin.

_"Geass."_

Hidden within the Chinese Federation's territory, the Geass Directorate was where she met its source and helped obliterate it… unknowing collaborating with Zero. He had been there with his Black Knights and massacred all those who dwelled within that underground city. She to would have met her own end in that wretched place if it hadn't been for Jeremiah Gottwald. Held prisoner within his Sutherland, Cornelia had seen the body count (which also included Bartley and his team) and although she wasn't sympathetic for those cult members; the princess was obligated to learn the Enemy of the Empire's motive.

That was why she was here now after taking some time to rest, and grieved for her Knight Guilford who was missing in action and presumably dead. She managed to reach Claudio S. Darlton, the last of Andreas' adoptive sons and Glaston Knights, who was still leading the rescue and recovery within Area 11. He had been the one to inform her (in a private conference call that would go off record) that Guilford had been present when they had arrested Zero at the Kururgi shrine. Her last knight had lost his mind and helped the terrorist escape just before the second battle for Tokyo.

First Darlton and now Guilford… the accursed power called Geass had turned fine, honorable men into traitors. Lelouch had used her own Knights, her closest confidents, as pawns in his own game. Lelouch was the reason they were both dead. How many more lives did he feel he had to take to satisfy himself?!

Cornelia hissed and steeled herself for the confrontation as she quickly punched in her password. The doors opened, and she stepped within the dimly lit cell where Schneizel's men had secured the terrorist. Except the chair Zero was supposed to be strapped to, was now without an occupant and looked that way for some time. Had Schneizel moved him to another cell or transferred him off the Avalon without informing her? She turned quickly on her heel and proceeded to her older brother's quarters.

~*~*~*~*~

The Knight of Seven was having a difficult time keeping the mission on his mind as they flew to Kamine Island. The long minutes of stretched silence seemed unbearable and Suzaku would occasionally sneak a glance over to his navigator. Lelouch never looked at him; instead the young prince was either staring at the controls or out at the Pacific Ocean they were flying over.

For both Suzaku and Lelouch, The Island of the Gods was where their friendship had ended with gunfire. With his mask shattered, Zero's identity had been revealed to both his best friend and favorite subordinate; and neither of them took betrayal well. Kallen had left him to fend for himself while Suzaku had captured and taken him back to his father. Suzaku, Kallen, Nunnally, the Black Knights, and his memories; for Zero, the island was the landmark where he had lost everything.

Now, as Lelouch, he will willingly give up what little he has left to bring down the man who took it all in the first place. He had told Schneizel that he planned on sealing their father away and keep him from interfering with the real world. However, Lelouch still wanted the answers he desperately sought after for so long, and so he came to the conclusion that he too would be sealed. Yet he hadn't revealed that last part to anyone; but Suzaku knew how to read him ever since he became a Knight of the Round.

"Lelouch," the Honorary Britannian began, finally breaking the thick silence that had been suffocating him. "After the mission objective is complete; you're not planning on returning with me to the Avalon, are you?"

"There's nothing for me to return to."

"But you told Prince Schneizel that you…"

"It doesn't matter what I told my brother," Lelouch shrugged dismissively, "in the end he'll have his throne, you'll have your new rank, and I will have my revenge; so it all works out."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed. "And everyone will by happy?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Look, Lelouch, about what happened at the Shrine. I didn't…"

"Just drop it, Suzaku."

"I didn't betray you!"

The Britannian prince only shrugged again as he played with his irremovable patch over his eye. "I know. Schneizel told me before the meeting."

The Knight was silent once more, pretending to focus on their flight path. Prince Schneizel had used him as bait to capture Zero before the battle at the Tokyo Settlement. After Lelouch's escape, he had finally told the Schneizel everything he learned and bear witness to the previous year. He wanted his Prince to trust him even though he had withheld Zero's identity and the power of Geass from everyone, including Nunnally.

After this mission, when the world was free of Charles Zi Britannia's existence, he would become the Knight of One and Prince Schneizel would take the throne. As for the other prince who was also called, Zero, Suzaku knew that he had planned to spend eternity imprisoned in another world with the man he hated more than any other. Yes, it was punishment but not atonement.

"Suzaku," that violet eye was now looking directly at him, it seemed to reflect knowledge of what the said boy was feeling, "this is the only way."

~*~*~*~*~

_"Are you ready?" Schneizel asked while he approached his brother whose back was to him. The teenager had been silent while staring out the window the entire time the Second Prince was preparing to meet with the UFN representatives and the Black Knights. _

_"Yes."_

_With his aide and knight not present, the Prime Minister of Britannia strode forward behind his prize and gently pressed himself against the smaller frame. His arms slid around Lelouch's slender waist and held him close in what could have been called a loving embrace. Although Lelouch had done his best not to tense, Schneizel caught his surprised and unguarded expression within the window's reflection and the other could see his own satisfaction._

_"I have something for you, Lelouch." Instead of turning to face him that single amethyst uncovered stared back at him through their reflections. "For volunteering essential information about Father's plans and for wanting to stop him; I have decided to place my trust in you."_

_He reached around to stroke the fabric covering the startled boy's concealed eye, "I will give you…"_

"Brother Schneizel."

Both the Second Prince and his aide paused in their stride down the corridor to see Princess Cornelia blocking their path. The look on her face was one of displeasure and she intimidated anyone who crossed her path. Almost anyone; Schneizel was just as calm as ever as he approached as the concerned older brother.

"Is something troubling you, Cornelia?"

The Second Princess' expression did not falter when he stood before her. "Yes, I would like to know what has become of our _guest_."

After finally bringing Zero into custody, Schneizel had declared that no one onboard the Avalon was to know their most dangerous enemy had been taken prisoner. Especially after the most recent battle where millions Britannian soldiers and civilians had lost their lives. It was necessary to keep order and to prevent a panic, besides as far as the public believes, Zero was killed due to fatal injuries.

"Yes, of course. Please forgive me for not informing you," Schneizel apologized, "do not worry he has not escaped."

"Then where is he?" she demanded, "I want to talk to him myself."

"You mean to interrogate him, don't you?"

She was about to retort but ceased when her older brother raised one of his gloved hands as a gesture that asked for silence. It was just like what happened onboard the Ikaruga; when Zero's second in command had proposed the condition to exchange their leader for Japan. Schneizel was perhaps the only one that could make her back down so easily.

"Lelouch has not escaped," he reminded her, "but I currently have him performing a task for me at the moment and the Knight of Seven is with him."

Her eyes questioned the 'task' Schneizel had given to their traitorous little brother and decided not to press for answers. She knew she wouldn't like them, and that there was nothing to be done about it. Still she felt a little placated to know that Euphemia's knight was looking after their prisoner.

"You may talk to him once his task has been completed," Schneizel promised, "Now, we both have a meeting to attend to. The Black Knights have contacted us just recently, the UFN representatives have arrived. Shall we go?"

~*~*~*~*~

"I see, so _that_ is what happened," Jeremiah Gottwald spoke with dark intent in his voice while his hands fisted at his sides. He wanted to hit something, but due to his cybernetic strength he couldn't take the risk of damaging the Siegfried. So caught up in his search for Princess Nunnally, he had forgot to check in with his prince.

It seemed he was perhaps the only one of the few who was loyal to Zero, Lelouch, after all. The Black Knights had sold their own leader - who had raised them from a pathetic little terrorist group in Shinjuku to the UFN's contracted militia - to Second Prince Schneizel. Then those traitors declared him dead to the world. They even lied to him.

"Master Lelouch, I will save you," he promises quietly before glancing up at the monitor where he was still connected to his informant, "You will need to escape from the Ikaruga immediately, can you get to C2?"

Rolo Lamperouge shook his head from where he sat quietly within the Shinkiro that was still stationed inside the Black Knight's aerial carrier and current base of operations. "No. C2 is currently under the care and watch of Kouzuki, and locked away within Zero's quarters. Also she hasn't been in the right frame of mind since leaving the Geass Order."

Jeremiah sighed while pressing two fingers to his forehead, "Very well. We will have to leave her for now. The Avalon approaches along with its strike force. Take the Shinkiro and we will rendezvous at Shikine Island."

"Understood."

As soon as the transmission ended, Rolo took a deep breath before activating his Geass. Time had stopped onboard the Ikaruga and he took the opportunity to move the Shinkiro, Zero's personal Knightmare frame, free from the hanger. Flying over the deep blue waters and into the night sky, the former assassin took another shaking breath and ignored the all too familiar ache in his chest.

~*~*~*~*~

_Lelouch tensed as fingers caressed his jaw before turning his head to the side as warm lips pressed against his own. His mouth responded to the kiss, though hesitantly at first. He hadn't even thought about letting his tongue slip out to taste Schneizel, it had just been his body's traitorous reaction after surrendering to his older brother over and over again._

_The brothers drifted away from each other for one had a meeting and the other an assassination to attend to. Schneizel composed himself quickly from experience, while the former student remained panting, leaning up against the wall for support. Those lips didn't stay away for long as they brushed over the teen's flushed check when a hand encircled his waist and pulled him close once more._

_"I will entrust this to you," his older brother whispered against his ear. Lelouch's eye widened as he felt fingers slide into his back pants pocket, lightly groping. He frowned darkly and drew away from Schneizel who only smiled smugly back at him._

_"Thanks ever so much," was his sarcastic reply as he backed even further away when he heard Kanon's voice over the intercom. Schneizel chuckled in response before turning to speak to his aide while Lelouch leaned back against the wall to focus on his own plans. That was when he felt it…_

A key, the size of a bobby pin, was clutched tightly with one hand as Lelouch reached around and removed the eye patch from his face. Now he could see the world with his mismatched eyes, and now he could save it from his father. Though Geass will no longer work on that man; but he was fairly certain he could change someone else's mind.

Pocketing both key and eye patch, Lelouch frowned as he approached his unsuspecting targets. Schneizel had told him that he would not allow him to use his Geass. So why give him the key to clasp mechanism? Did he really trust him so quickly just because of a few bouts of sex while he was held prisoner? Was it because they were brothers with the same intentions for their sire? Did Schneizel really trust him? Did he dare trust back?

"Excuse me?" he called out, alerting the group of Britannian soldiers who were on duty to his presence. They took aim with their weapons at once, barking orders for him to raise his hands and identify himself. The former student did as he was asked, looking quite nervous as he should be.

"What are you doing here, boy?" their commander demanded as he approached after he was checked for any concealed weapons. They found none of course, and they were staring at his clothing, perhaps wondering if he was a member of nobility.

"You see," the teen began feigning innocence, "I'm a little lost, and would appreciate it very much if all of you would assist me." Before they had the chance to respond or even blink, Lelouch's Geass had already enslaved their wills to his own.

~*~*~*~*~

Charles Zi Britannia stared impassively at the Knight of Seven even when the last of his bodyguards had fallen dead to the ground. He wasn't at all surprise to see Suzaku Kururugi holding a sword against him rather than for him as he had sworn to do. Yet, who could trust the words of a traitor? The Japanese had turned his back on his country in a naïve attempt to change Britannia from the inside; he had sold his best friend for rank. The 98th Emperor knew it was only a matter of time before the foolish youth would betray him, he just didn't know it would take quite this long.

However, the Knight answered to Schneizel. So the Second Prince was indeed challenging him, ready to take throne for himself; he was far more competent and resourceful than his older brother, Odysseus, and less fool hardy and emotional than Lelouch. Yet the Emperor felt the need to ask.

"Tell me," he spoke with tedium laced in his deep rumbling voice, "was this treason Schneizel's idea?"

"No, this was my decision," Kururugi answers him outright. Charles resists the urge to laugh. The son of the former of Prime Minister of Japan is an honest man even if he is a traitor. "Majesty, I appreciate your patronage; that cannot be questioned. However, you are guilty of two heinous crimes."

"Oh?"

"First, abandoning your responsibilities as Emperor, and second," the sword is raised with blood dripping from its blade, "dirtying your hands with the power of Geass."

The Emperor does not move, just simply stares at his would be executioner. "Is that a capital crime?"

"Geass takes good men and bends them to evil."

Suzaku has seen it far too many times. Both the castor and the victim suffer from the double edge sword that was Geass. Euphemia. Lelouch. That power brings only tragedy.

"You knew that," Suzaku accused his former liege, "You could have saved Euphie. It would have been so easy, but instead you abandoned her!"

"So what?"

"You also drove Lelouch and Nunnally away. Their despair is also in this sword." The Knight of Seven raises his sword high, now was the time. "Die!"

Instead of the sickening sound of the sword cutting through flesh, it makes a loud chime as a dark blade blocks its destination. Bismark Waldstein, the mightiest knight of the Empire, now stands between him and the Emperor and Suzaku curses his luck. He had spent too much time talking. He had known that the Knight of One was present on island but didn't expect him to show up out of nowhere so suddenly.

"Did you think you were the only one who knew of Geass?" Bismark asks coldly, "It takes many forms. Who could be foolish enough to let his guard down with one who betrays everyone who trusts him?"

"Bismark, I leave this mundane matter to you."

"Yes, your majesty."

With that the Charles turned away and proceeded into the cave while the older knight only smirked as he charged, driving the teenager away. _Dammit!_ Suzaku cursed as he glared at the Emperor's retreating back. He had to defeat Bismark here and now or else the plan would fall apart!

~*~*~*~*~

Even though Ohgi had insisted she take some time off after being a prisoner of war for so long; but Kallen had volunteered for the task of escorting the Britannian royals to the meeting room. The Deputy Commander wouldn't even have contacted her if it hadn't been a request by the Second Prince himself. The audacity of that man… he was just as bad as Lelouch. However, she wouldn't back down and if the opportunity came up, Kallen would ask about Zero.

She worriedly bit her lower lip upon straightening up her Black Knight uniform and tried not to think about their leader at the mercy of sadistic Britannians like Luciano Bradely. Lelouch had recently lost everything, including his will to live. What if he purposely intimidated the wrong people? No one would protect him... no one would care if he suffered horribly and was left to die.

"Mistress," C2's innocent voice cut into her thoughts as the green haired girl wrapped one of her trembling fingers with a band-aid, "does it still hurt? That injury you can't reach? You and the master… have such deep wounds."

Kallen's face softened as she smiled forlornly at the band-aid wrapped around her index finger before turning to look at C2 who tried to look hopeful. "Thank you. I feel a little bit better now."

"Are you going out, Mistress?"

"Yeah… I have some work to do," Kallen paused as she headed towards the door, "You've been cooped up in here for awhile. Why don't you go walk around the ship."

"I can? Is that all right with the master?" C2 looked a little worried, "he told me to stay in this room until he comes back."

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Just tell anyone who asks that it was okay with me," Kallen lowered her head in shame as she added quietly out of the other girl's earshot, "besides… he's never coming back."

Over the long hours she had spent in his office looking after the amnesiac C2, Kallen found herself imagining going off in the Guren and rescuing Lelouch. It would have been a suicide mission of course, but it made her wonder how he would react. She would like to imagine that he would be grateful and try to make peace with Ohgi and the others. Yet reality is harsh… Lelouch had been responsible for unforgivable acts of betrayal such as the blood bath at the Special Zone prior to the Black Rebellion. Even if she could forgive him, the Black Knights would not.

As the leader of the Zero Squad passed through different corridors, making her way to the Ikaruga's landing strip; she would often catch the sight of an individual or even a group of soldiers in mourning. Many of their comrades had died in the recent battle; whether it was killed in combat or from the devastating FLEIJA warhead. Sometimes she would hear muffled sobs calling out to lost comrades, siblings, parents, and other relatives; but in the end they all called out for him.

_"Master Zero!"_

Kallen forced herself to look straight ahead, to keep her mind clear and focused at the task at hand. Zero, Lelouch, would remind her not to let emotions get in the way of results. Also the last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself and the Zero Squad by being in an emotional mess in front of the Britannians.

Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves, Kallen arrived to join the soldiers who watched the enemy's diplomatic shuttle land as well as the Mordred. Great a Knight of the Round was on their ship as well… at least it wasn't Gino or Suzaku. Kallen was pretty sure she would have beaten the latter to death the next time she saw him in the flesh.

"Hello, Captain Kouzuki," Schneizel greeted as he approached with his ever present aide, as well as Second Princess Cornelia. Kallen glanced over to the woman who was once the Viceroy of her conquered country. They had even fought each other at the battle for Narita, had they only captured her then…

"Your highness," she greeted with obvious forced politeness, "please follow me."

~*~*~*~*~

Within the Mordred's cockpit, Anya watched with her default blank expression as the pilot of the Guren lead the Second Prince and Princess away. Now that she was on standby, the knight pulled out her electronic journal and began making another entry for that hour. She also made a comment to herself to let Gino know that he had missed another opportunity to see the Ace of the Black Knights in person again.

Suddenly that all too familiar headache returned, followed by that flash of brilliant light spread across the hazy memory. Her journal clattered onto the floor of the cockpit as she used both her hands to grasp her head. She reeled forwards against her seat as her mind was assaulted by images of events she had never seen and people she never knew. Well, there was one she began to suspect…

The Eleventh Royal Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, Lelouch Vi Brittannia.

Ashford Academy Student Council President, Lelouch Lamperouge.

Two names. One person.

The noise in her head that started off as a chorus of gentle whispers became harsh ear-splitting shrieks, and Anya knew she couldn't hold off the onslaught for much longer. She never could in the last eight years.

Two beings. One body.

When she finally stilled, Anya lifted her head to blink at her surroundings with glowing crimson eyes. Sighing, she climbed out of the Mordred and lowered herself to the ground while ignoring the Black Knights who were running about and worried over a missing Shinkiro. How does someone loose a Knightmare frame that huge? It was thanks to the chaos; she was able to walk casually into the Ikaruga and began her search.

"Where are you, C2?"

--------------------------------------

**End Chapter 4**

**Author's Note:**

Okay I hated breaking up the chapter in so many little sections but I needed to move the story along and it gets boring when you have to write from one person's perspective after awhile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Of Kings and Pawns**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come)

**Summary:** The Order of the Black Knights has handed over their King in return for Japan. However, with Zero claimed dead and Lelouch in his grasp, Schneizel is only a couple turns away from claiming checkmate on the entire world.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, and violence.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment with OCCness and tons of grammar and spelling errors.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Schneizel could not help but feel amused upon watching the Guren pilot struggle to compose herself as they boarded the elevator. He was quite pleased but not at all surprised that she had honored his request. The girl was far easier to read than Lelouch and she knew it. On the reflective surface of the elevator panel, he caught her blue eyes bearing into him with so many questions she refused to voice out. The Second Prince decided to answer one.

"He is doing well and has not been harmed in my care, Captain Kouzuki."

Kallen stiffened when she saw his eyes stare into her own and quickly averted her gaze. Hesitantly she turned on her heel to face him while ignoring the questioning glances from both the princess and the aide who were also present. She hated how those eyes, a much lighter hue than his younger brother's, just seemed to pity her… looked down on her. She could now understand Lelouch's frustration both at that chess match at Chinese Federation and then capture onboard his own ship.

"Why should I believe that?" she asked finally, "Our leader was the architect of the rebellion, and took the lives of your siblings. You even used a warhead that killed millions of people, Japanese as well as Britannians, to stop him."

Schneizel sighed while appearing to be emotionally exhausted, "You are right. I wanted to end Zero's reign before his madness engulfed the world in an endless cycle of war and destruction."

"So you _are_ going to execute him then," she hissed vehemently, "Even if Zero lost the Black Knights and his reason for living, he'll never rest until he destroys that which he loathes: Britannia."

"Zero is already dead to the world," Schneizel reminded her, "he is simply Lelouch now, and in time he will to accept the current world we live in and peace will come."

Kallen stared at him, obviously confused. They weren't going to kill Lelouch? Then what was the purpose of capturing him? The other Black Knights felt betrayed by Zero, they would have killed him whether or not they got back Japan.

She wanted to ask him those questions but the elevator chimed their floor and down the hall she saw Diethard Reid waiting outside the meeting room for them. Kallen struggled to keep her face neutral. If possible, she disliked Diethard as much as Schneizel. That man had been one of Zero's most devoted followers; like her, he even knew Zero was Lelouch and Geass for some time.

_'That man is trying to make Zero into a symbol for God.'_

Lelouch had told her so during that time at the Chinese Federation. Yet to Diethard, Zero swayed on and off his pedestal each time their former leader succumbed to human emotions. Denying Suzaku's assassination when they learned he was Lancelot's pilot, and then her rescue after she was taken by the Shen Hu.

To Diethard, God must be vengeful. God must be a demon. Perhaps that was why he was suddenly being polite to their former enemies.

"Welcome, your highnesses and Earl Mandini," Diethard greeted their guests far more politely than he had before Zero had been turned over, "Everyone is gathered and waiting. You may be excused now, Captain."

Kallen shot him a meaningful look before turning back towards the elevator, but not before Lelouch's older brother called out to her.

"He will be pleased to know that you were worried for him. Goodbye, Kallen Kouzuki."

~*~*~*~*~

_"Live! Live! Live!"_

Suzaku winced as the Geass screamed at him over and over again as he tried to hold a defensive stance while countering the raining blows from the Knight of One. Was Bismark truly that dangerous for Lelouch's command chanted in his head like a mantra? He struggled against it, digging the heels of his boots into the ground to keep himself from running away like a coward.

The Knight of One circled him, smirking as he watched Suzaku tremble out of what he believed was genuine fear. From Bismark's sealed eye, the lid struggled to lift from their bindings and an eerie red light gleamed at its target. He blocked Suzaku's sudden slash – much to the traitor's total shock - with ease before pressing his offensive.

Sweat began to form on Suzaku's brow from exertion as he struggled to block the devastating assault that made the muscles in his arms ache. He saw that the older knight looked seemingly impressed before breaking away. Thankfully the Geass had quieted down as the two knights circled again, sizing each other up.

Bismark certainly lived up to his reputation as the Mightiest Knight of the Empire, Suzaku thought bleakly. For a man who was partially blind, he should have realized the older warrior would have strengthened senses to compensate. They have never sparred hand-to-hand before, so how else was Bismark able to read his moves? He doubted his former teacher, Kyoshiro Tohdoh, would ever be a match for the man sword combat.

"You're trembling, Kururugi," the Knight commented with a smug smile, "Are you that much afraid? If you want to runaway like the coward you are, then I shall let you go. I would much rather destroy you in Knightmare combat."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed in rage and despite the Geass telling him to run away, he did the opposite. He would not run away… he needed to defeat Bismark now. The older man's smirk only widened and Suzaku gasped as he saw it… the faint crimson glow coming from the right of his opponent's face.

_"Did you think you were the only one who knew of Geass? It takes many forms…"_

_'So that was it!' _

The Knight of One had the upper hand the entire time and Suzaku quickly skidded to a halt, eyes widening in realization. Using one hand Bismark brought his heavy sword down in a downward slash which Suzaku barely had time to block. He smirked as the Japanese boy grit his teeth in exertion, knees buckling under the strain. With his other hand he had caught Suzaku off guard and sent a devastating backhand slap that sent the teenager reeling.

Now that his enemy was stunned, Bismark raise his sword above his head and charged forward. He would slay Suzaku Kururugi here and now. To think he even respected the turncoat who was willing to fight his mother country for Britannia. How fitting for the son of Japan's former prime minister to die here…

_"Live!" _

_'Yes, your highness…!'_

Without even thinking, Suzaku acted on reflex and increase adrenaline alone as he spun on his heel quickly, missing death by mere centimeters. Bismark was not as lucky as the younger knight's blade drew a deep crimson line across his throat.

_Impossible!_ The Knight of One as he quickly brought his hand to cover his wound as breathed in his own blood. How could his Geass not have foreseen the movement?! He staggered forward, starting to wheeze and refused to be defeated by a traitorous number like Kururugi. How dare that brat even call himself a knight!

Bismark whirled around quickly, the restraints around his sealed eye shattered completely as he unleashed the full power of his Geass. He would not lose, not when the pilot of the Lancelot was in his sight. He saw nothing but his victory approaching.

_'Or maybe you only see what you want to see,' _her devilish voice echoes from the past.

Strange, he can't help but wonder at a time like this that he would have to use this power again. The very last person he had fought had been…

"M-My L-Lady… M…Mari…anne…," Bismark gurgles as a copious amount of blood spills down the front of his body where Kururugi had slashed him. The sword of the Knight of One clattered to the ground as its wielder struggles to remain standing. Through his blurred gaze he meets Kururgi's gaze and gasps – blood spraying from his lips – when he sees red rings encircling his slayer's cold green irises.

_'So that's it,'_ he began to understand as he fell backwards upon the ground, _'I was defeated by the Power of the King, but who's…?'_

"I knew you could do it," a voice calls out.

The red rings vanished, and Suzaku turns half way to face the speaker. Standing upon a cliff above them, a raven-haired boy dressed in severe black from head to toe stares at the knight with arms folded, and a familiar amused smirk upon his young face. Surrounding the dark youth is an army of Britannian soldiers, their weapons aimed towards the fallen yet barely alive Knight of One. Those… those were his men! Was this a damn rebellion?!

Bismark strained himself to focus as his heart beat began to slow rapidly. An abnormal pair of violet and red eyes stared into his mismatched ones; realization sinks in quickly and he couldn't help but laugh our loud, choking as he did so. This boy… this boy was…

"I told you I would," Suzaku stated while sheathing his sword, "Lelouch."

_'Lady Marianne's son.' _

The Knight of One dies with a humorous smile spread across his face; his successor kneels down and closes those vacant eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

C2 ducks quickly in the shadow of the overhang, pressing herself stiffly against a wall as soldiers dress in black pass by. They try to talk to her in a language she doesn't understand and when they call her by name, she is too scared to answer. The soldiers just exchange confused glances at one another as she refuses to meet their eyes. Thankfully they finally leave her be and she sighs in relief and hesitantly continues on her destination into the unknown. She does not know this place or the ones who live there; they are a race she has never seen before and C2 feels more of an outsider than ever.

"Master," she whispers longingly to see his familiar face and warm violet eyes, "where have you gone?"

She had a deep feeling that he was alive and well but somewhere far away. The slave girl longed to see him again, to see him smile like he did before while giving her that delicious meal he had called pizza. No master or mistress was ever been so kind or restrained. When he got upset that one time, her master had hurt her with a fit of rage; but as soon as the anger was unleashed it quickly dissipated upon seeing her bleeding. Quickly he applied the band aid around her wound and gave her kind words that she has never heard before. Her master was one of her greatest wishes come true…

_I want someone to love me._

He probably will never care for her more than he does now; but it is enough. It is more than enough. She wants to see him happy. She wants to eat pizza with him again.

Absently C2 begins to twirl a long lock of her green hair nervously when reaches a dead end. Well, there is a door there but no knob on it. The more she thought about, none of the rooms she had passed by earlier had handles. She isn't quite sure how to open the door or if she was even allowed to.

_'I should ask the Mistress Kallen,'_ she thought to herself and turned to away to head back in the opposite direction. However, just when C2 had made only a couple steps away, a loud _'Ding!'_ caused her to jump high into the air and fall hard on her bottom.

Wincing, the girl quickly swivels herself around to see the doors slide open and disappear as someone steps out of a tiny room with nothing but walls. Strange, this person was not her Mistress and was not one of those soldiers in black.

"There you are!" a young girl with strawberry-pink hair exclaimed, "I've been looking all over for you!"

_'Oh no!'_ C2 began to panic as she hastily got to her feet in fear. If this girl wasn't one of those soldiers, she must be tied somehow to her master or mistress. She immediately bowed her head in submission, umber eyes lowered and on the verge of tears. What would this new master do? Beat her? Starve her?

"I…I," she began to stammer, "Please forgive me!"

"Hmm?" The girl inquires, cocking her head to the side before breaking down in amused giggles. "Oh, C2, are you lost again? Really at a time like this…"

C2 flinches as hands grab her by the shoulders, and she lets out a startled gasp as her golden eyes meet with glowing crimson.

~*~*~*~*~

Earl Kanon Maldini watches with an impassive expression as the Black Knights, along with Kaguya Sumeragi and Li Xingke read over the printed proposal. The young politician and one last surviving member from the Six Houses of Kyoto finishes first. She sets the documents down before folding her hands together to rest on her lap. To her credit, she holds her emotions in check; though is unable to control the few tears that gather at the corners of her eyes.

From the corner of his eye, he looks at his liege and admires how he can appear to be as calm and sympathetic towards the girl who has just learned her beloved prince was none other than the detestable dragon. Kanon wonders if his lord is even more amused now that he had been in the elevator during his brief conversation with the Guren Pilot. Prince Schneizel would sever them; those existing bonds that were still attached to his prize. Kanon couldn't help but hold a small amount of pity towards the young man who had once been Zero.

The Empress's speaking representative as well as commander in chief of the Black Knights appeared skeptical. After Zero's interference with his own coup, he held a fervent dislike of the masked rebel leader's methods. However, as both a soldier and strategist; he respected Zero for accomplishing what he could not. Thanks to that man's deception; Xingke was able to keep his six-year old promise to his Empress.

_"We fight with the power of our hearts."_

It had probably been the first time since Li Xingke and removed his hand from the hilt of his sword and offered it as a handshake instead.

_"Zero, I'm starting to see what kind of man dwells behind that mask."_

Although when Zero's – no, Lelouch's crimes had been brought to his attention, a part of him couldn't help but wonder about this Geass power. If it really did exist, why didn't Zero use it on him or the Empress in the Chinese Federation? Why didn't use that power against the comrades who sold him to Britannia?

Betrayal was another issue that bothered Xingke as he glanced at both Diethard and Ohgi, who had both been two of Zero's most faithful subordinates. The latter avoided his disapproving stare out of guilt, but the Britannian didn't even seem to notice it. Typical, this was the man that was eager to marry off the Empress to the Japanese in another political move.

"Prince Schneizel," he finally decided to voice his concern out loud, "about Zero …"

"What about, Lelouch?" the Britannian Prime Minister corrected.

"What do you intend to do with this Geass power that you have now acquired?"

The room is almost silent, save for Ohgi's gasp. It probably hadn't occurred to the man that in turn of handing over a tyrannical leader, the Black Knights were giving their mortal enemies a mind-controlling weapon as well. That weapon also had a brilliant mind of its own and now the vendetta has most likely switched from Britannia to a certain group of traitors.

"I intend to do nothing with his Geass," The Second Prince answered him, "For that power alone cannot bring peace to the world that is being torn apart by war. Instead, I have a more practical and promising solution."

Diethard leaned forward in his seat with interest, "and what would that solution be called, your majesty?"

Schneizel smiled and the room held its breath.

"Damocles."

~*~*~*~*~

After attaching the last explosive, Lelouch stepped back to make sure everything was in perfect order before turning to face his childhood friend who was leaning against the wall. Suzaku looked exhausted. Unlike him, Suzaku probably hadn't let himself rest at all between now and the battle at the Tokyo settlement.

Lelouch knew this would be their last chance to reconcile and decided to take the risk or regret about it forever within that parallel world. With his mind made up, he walked over to where the other boy stood and leaned against the wall beside him. He let his head fall back against the stone surface and sighed.

"I'm sorry," Lelouch spoke after several minutes of uncomfortable silence, "for lying to you all those times… and for Euphie."

He heard the sound of a fist lightly hitting the rock behind them and could almost feel those green orbs glower at him.

"What really happened at the Special Administration Zone?" The Pilot of the Lancelot demanded, "Tell me the truth this time."

Lelouch closed his eyes at the memory he wished he had not regained upon his awakening a year after the Black Rebellion. The truth was, he had been angry with her for creating the Special Zone that would have ruined him. Euphie knew nothing about him. Understood nothing about why his role as Zero was necessary. Then without even realizing it, his Geass had turned his young, innocent, sister into what history will remember her as: 'Princess Massacre.' Knowing she would never be able to be free from the command, he then executed the Third Princess in cold blood just as her Knight in white armor had come to save her.

_'Lelouch, you would never shoot me.' _

Oh, she had been so wrong… about everything. He then exploited Euphemia and gained the support of all the Japanese people who finally come to want what he desired from the start: the destruction of Britannia. Everything had gone his way… and yet… the cross he had to bear was becoming too heavy.

"Lelouch," Suzaku pressed with a hint of desperation in his voice, "Did you hate Euphie that much?"

Lelouch bowed his head, eyes now covered by his dark hair. Hate Euphie? He wished he could have, it would have made everything so much easier.

"I loved her," he finally admitted as the memories returned to reopen a wound that had never healed, "She was my younger sister and I never wanted that massacre to happen… or to have to take her life with my own hands."

The Knight of Seven was now standing before him; a black-gloved hand grasped his chin and forced his downcast tear-filled eyes to meet those desperate viridian ones.

"Then why did you?" his friend and foe demanded, "why did you use your Geass power on her?!"

He winced as he felt his head connect to the wall behind him when he was shaken and tried to keep himself composed from not breaking down. Lelouch had remembered how desperate he had been back then. His Black Knights would have fallen apart once they lost support of the people. He had wanted to destroy the promised peace Euphemia tried to offer. That was when he came up with the foolish plan to have her shoot him.

"It was an accident," Lelouch explained, "I…that was when my Geass became permanent. I couldn't shut it off… and I said something incredibly stupid. You know… how I can't tell a joke to save my life…"

Suzaku's eyes widened in disbelief as a gasp escaped his trembling lips. "A…a joke? The command to kill all those innocent people was nothing but a bad joke?!"

Lelouch gasped as his the back of his head connected to the wall behind him once more as the Japanese boy shoved him hard against it. Suzaku's eyes were staring at him in shear disbelief and horror; they read his face, seeking the truth. Those hands that were grasping onto the front of his coat began to shake as Suzaku could read nothing but honesty on his friend's now tear streaked face.

"Unbelievable," was all the knight could say when he finally released his hold and turned to slide down the wall to sit on the ground. The brunet leaned forward, burying his head in his hands; fingers grasping, tugging at his hair.

Using the back of his gloved hand to dry his face, Lelouch moved to kneel down before Suzaku, and hesitantly reached out to place his hand atop his friend's head. There were so many things racing through the prince's mind, so many things that needed to be said. He wanted to tell Suzaku that he loved him as a brother and as his best friend even after all the fighting, the lies, and betrayal. He wanted to leave him with words of encouragement rather than his Geass command. There just wasn't enough time. From outside the cave, he could hear the fighting intensify between his forces and Britannia's.

So instead, he pressed his lips against the top of the brunet's head as he stood, and walked away.

_'This will be the final goodbye. Farewell, my first and last friend.'_

~*~*~*~*~

Schneizel took his usual seat of high command on the Avalon as the airship headed towards Kamine Island. Upon hearing about the rebellion he had excused himself from the meeting, allowing the Black Knights and the UFN representatives more time to consider the terms of agreement for Japan's liberation as well as Damocles. They really had no options left but to accept, after all they were short a strategic commander who out bested even Li Xingke.

"I see. So Anya is on her way there to assist against this sudden uprising?"

"Yes, your highness," Kanon answered as he took his place, standing alongside the throne. "She must have received the command back when we were onboard the Ikaruga."

"What of my father?"

"According to Lady Krushevsky, Lord Waldstein had claimed that the Emperor was in a safe location. I'm assuming that must mean he went through that gate."

"And Bismark himself?"

"Missing in action, no one has been able to contact him."

The Prime Minister leaned back a bit, surveying the room pleased he could speak freely without worrying about eaves droppers. Nina Einstein was still at the Tokyo Settlement assessing the damage caused by FLEIJA. Lloyd Asplund and his subordinate Cecil were busy trying to repair the Lancelot after the damage it took in the recent battle. The Avalon control room operatives were below deck, out of sight and ear shot.

Schneizel's lips tugged into a small amused smile, "Lelouch's plan is working out rather well even if he and Suzaku are acting alone. Geass is truly an amazing power."

"But my lord," Kanon began, looking worried. "Wasn't it too soon to give Lelouch the key? The original plan was to let Sir Kururugi distract Sir Waldstein so that he could carry out that task. There was no need for Geass."

"This rebellion was necessary," Schneizel responded as he interlaced his fingers together, "to divert the Emperor's forces as well as take the blame for this coup." The Prince looked over at his aide who still wasn't placated and reached out to take his hand, with that gesture, Kanon kneeled on bended knee.

"Speak freely, Kanon."

"Yes, my lord," the brunet nodded and worry flickered on his face rather than his usual calm demeanor. "You insist that Zero is dead. However, the man who wear the mask and killed Prince Clovis and Princess Euphemia still lives and I believe he would…"

"Kill me also?" Schneizel finished with a gentle smile while not appearing the least bit concerned, "Hmm… that would be a problem, wouldn't it? That is if I didn't know my little brother as well as I do now."

"Prince Schneizel?"

The Second Prince continued, "Lelouch gave up his only chance to take control of my will the moment he departed for Kamine Island with the key. No… there was also another time, I had left my guard on purpose and he held back from killing me then as well."

The statement had stunned Kanon, never before in all his years of service had he known his lord to take such a gamble with his own life. Schneizel only played games he knew he would win.

"To Lelouch, I am the lesser of evils counted among our father and himself," Schneizel explained, "It is as Kallen Kouzuki had said earlier, he has lost his reason to live and will not cease in his personal vendetta against Britannia; or more specifically, the current Britannian Emperor."

The Second Prince's eyes lowered and he appeared somewhat regretful, even wounded. "Lelouch will ensure that the Emperor disappears from the world forever even if the cost is his own existence."

"And you are you satisfied with that, sire?" Kanon inquired but remained silent when his hand was released. He watched the Prince rise from his seat of power to stand. Schneizel stepped forward, gloved hands clasped behind his back, and expression hidden from sight.

"It is true that blood is thicker than water; but for the ones who rule, they must have ice coursing through their veins."

--------------------------------------

**End Chapter 5**

**Author's Note:**

God, I miss the pr0n already. However, I wanted to inject more of the minor characters into this story. Sorry, Bismark, no awesome Knightmare battle between you and the Lancelot Albion (cause it hasn't been created yet). I wish Kanon had more lines in the show and he'd be a lot more easier to write.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Of Kings and Pawns**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come)

**Summary:** The Order of the Black Knights has handed over their King in return for Japan. However, with Zero claimed dead and Lelouch in his grasp, Schneizel is only a couple turns away from claiming checkmate on the entire world.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, and violence.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment with OCCness and tons of grammar and spelling errors.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

**_Earlier onboard the Avalon _**

Schneizel emerged from the bathroom to see that his prize had not yet moved from his curled up position on the bed. Instead of sleeping, the teenager had gotten a hold of the remote control and was flipping through various channels on the flat screen television. He was obviously avoiding anything involving the catastrophe in Tokyo Settlement and Zero's death that dominated the news. However it was unavoidable, especially when the deceased Viceroy of Area 11's picture was displayed among the casualties.

The remote control clattered to the ground as the former Eleventh Prince stared at his sister's image in complete shock. Although he had known there was no way Nunnally could have survived the FLEIJA, and even after Rolo's confirmation; the news report of Zero being responsible for the death of yet another Viceroy was the final nail in the coffin. The youth who had been the CEO of the Black Knights, wanted to look away, to turn off the television and dive under the covers. However, he was held prisoner yet again by images of the princess and her recorded speech of wanting nothing but peace for Area 11 by re-establishing the Special Zone.

"Why?" Zero asks brokenly, "Why Nunnally… why did you have to die?"

Toweling his damp blonde hair, the Second Prince inwardly sighed before he approached, picking up the remote control and sitting down on the side of the bed. He muted the volume, bringing Lelouch out of his state shock for the moment. Hesitantly, that single violet eye tears itself from their little sister to focus on him.

"War is always tragic, Lelouch," he tells his younger half-brother, "For it has divided our nation as well as our family on opposing sides of the battlefield. Casualties will always involve the innocent such as Nunnally. Surely you've realized this by now. Had you only accepted surrender at the Shrine, it wouldn't have had to come down to this tragedy."

The words tear into the former terrorist than any bullet ever could. The leader of the rebellion shifted his gaze, digging fingers into the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. "I soaked this country in so much blood…Britannians… and the Japanese; I couldn't let it all be in vain. My rebellion… wasn't about Nunnally anymore but the people who supported me as Zero."

Reaching out, Schneizel captured both his prisoner's wrists with one hand and effortlessly dragged the surprised teenager over to straddle his lap. Lelouch made a noise of surprise but all struggles stilled when he caught his older sibling's frosty lavender stare. The Second Prince was uncaring when semen dripped down Lelouch's thighs onto the expensive robe he wear; he reached forward to grasp the boy's chin forcing his gaze forward.

"Then you have your answer, Lelouch," Schneizel spoke simply, "Nunnally died, as well as Clovis and Euphemia, because your rebellion was more important. Not just their lives, but the innocents who were killed between the events of the Special Zone and the recent battle that destroyed the Tokyo Settlement."

Angry tears escaped both of Lelouch's eyes and the Second Prince was unable to avoid the temptation as he leaned forward to lick them away.

"There is no point in dwelling in the past, Lelouch. What is important is the present. I will make Euphie's and Nunnally's dream a reality."

"Sch… Schneizel….?"

He was immediately silence when that tongue trailed down to delve into his mouth and Lelouch's hands that were once released quickly grabbed onto the front of the other's robe. Schneizel dominated his mouth just as he did his body only minutes ago and he gratefully welcomed the distraction. He willed his thoughts on the kiss rather than his lost sister who was still being displayed on the television screen behind him.

When The Second Prince broke away, he turned the television off while letting the other catch his breath. He reached out and gently brushed his thumb against Lelouch's swollen lower lip. The tears had stopped falling and that single violet eye was now staring at him with rapt attention.

"I told you before, little brother, that I carry no grudge. I understand your animosity towards the Empire you have tried to destroy." Schneizel moved to pin his prize against the bed, while smiling down at the confused raven-haired prince. "When you return from your mission… I will show you, the world that will know only peace."

**_Present_**

Lelouch couldn't help but let his gloved fingers brush against his lips as he couldn't help but remember his time with Schneizel onboard the Avalon. He wished he could clear his mind of such indecent thoughts especially when he was now within the parallel world. He really would have liked to see it; the world his older brother had promised to create. However, the cast away prince needed to settle his past more than anything else.

From a distance, he could make out the current Britannian Emperor and suppressed his rage as he casually stepped forward. If the ruler was aware he had a visitor, he didn't turn to acknowledge him. His father was fixated with the grotesque winding structure before them, and Lelouch remained silent as he approached. The most powerful man in the world, extended his hand, palm raised towards the heavens above.

"God!" Charles Zi Britannia rumbled; his voice challenging and fearless. "Hear me now! The time has come to settle this."

"You are mistaken."

God had not been the one to respond. Instead, it was the child who had renounced his title and waved the banner of rebellion against his own country. Charles lowered his hand, not the faintest emotion crossed his aged features as he immediately recognized the voice of his wayward offspring.

"You raised your voice to call upon God. However, it is not God you need to settle things with, Charles Zi Britannia! It is me, your son."

The 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire turned towards the source of the voice to acknowledge the intruder for the first time. His lips quirked in an amused smile despite those dangerous mismatched eyes glaring back at him. That foolish child who had lost everything still wanted to fight, did he?

"And how will you challenge me?" Charles asks, "Your Geass will no longer work on me. Neither gun nor sword can kill me."

The Eleventh Prince only stares back at him, not the least bit intimidated like their last two encounters. Suddenly the fierce glare is gone, replaced by a devilish smirk that made the self-proclaimed God-slayer pause and look at him with grave seriousness. Lelouch's dark laughter is laced with insanity and it echoes off the ruins.

"But I don't need to kill you, father," the architect of the rebellion informs him calmly, "by coming here to this parallel world, you have already ensured my victory."

Thunder splits the sky and the serene atmosphere is thrown into disarray. Emotion finally breaks across the Emperor's stony expression and it is one of complete surprise. He has stepped foot in this world as many times as he strode into his own throne room, and never before has he seen such chaos. Realization dawns and he frowns disapprovingly at the culprit.

"You sealed the exit!"

"Correct," the unmasked Zero responds as he leans against a cracked colonnade. "You, I, and the power of Geass are now trapped here in this system forever. If you can no longer interfere with the real world, then all your plans mean nothing. You, Charles Zi Britannia, might as well be dead!"

~*~*~*~*~

Suzaku did not even acknowledge the parting kiss before it was too late and Lelouch had long gone into that other world and would never be coming back. Stiffly, he managed to stand once again and stared in the direction where his childhood friend had disappeared to. So many things had been left unsaid and the Honorary Britannian found himself retrieving the knight pendant bestowed upon him in what felt like a decade ago.

_"Euphie… you knew all along that Lelouch was Zero, didn't you?"_

The princess' knight had realized it must have been on that island after the Avalon's attack. He had been separated from Euphemia and ended up stranded with Kallen whom had revealed herself to be both captain of Zero's elite guard and the Guren's pilot. It was strange seeing the terrorist leader and his princess standing side by side, even if Zero had held her at gunpoint. Now that he thought about, Zero could have killed Euphie then or even before that. Then there was that time at the Special Zone when she wanted to speak to Zero alone… she must have known. Was it possible that she intended to create the SAZ for both Lelouch and Nunnally as well? Zero had been unarmed when he went to see the Princess; did he really have the intention of joining her?

The Knight of Seven couldn't help but wonder if Lelouch's Geass hadn't activated and went out of control as he claimed. If the slaughter of the Japanese never took place, there would have been peace. Both Euphie and Nunnally would still be alive. Lelouch would still exist in this world. Suzaku was sure with Britannia under Schneizel's control there would be peace again… but the three siblings would not be around to see their dream turn into reality.

Suddenly, the Geass command quickly alerted him to mortal danger. Before he knew it, Suzaku was running towards the cave entrance, seconds before he heard thunderous explosions sound off behind him. As much as he wanted to die at this moment, the command forced Suzaku to live by making him increase his pace. Perhaps that was his own sin for firing the FLEIJA, he must live with these sins that caused millions do die. He would…

Suzaku quickly dove for cover at the oncoming barrage of gunfire swept across the air. Looking up, the battle between the Emperor's personal forces and Lelouch's Geassed rebellion were still fighting and it was impossible to differentiate friend from foe. All he knew now was that he had to leave before he was caught in the crossfire. However, the moment he started running towards the direction of his aircraft, the ground cracked and caved in from beneath his feet.

_'Ironic,'_ Suzaku couldn't help but wonder as the world went black, _'I'm going to die, and right when I've decided that I want to live.'_

~*~*~*~*~

Diethard Reid went over the proposal again until he had every word practically memorized. In his private quarters, he pulled up a web browser on his computer and began his research rather than join the others on the Bridge. He was probably the only Black Knight as well as Britannian, who was engrossed by Damocles; and not just that…

Prince Schneizel had left on an urgent matter to Kamine Island, which was where the Emperor himself was at. It made Diethard wonder if the ruler of the Britannian Empire had consented about the loss of one nation in order to capture one traitorous heir who just happened to have supernatural power. No, Schneizel had responded much too quickly back at the meeting and must indeed be acting on his own.

The staff officer blinked as an incoming message window suddenly appeared on screen from one of his agents - it truly was a pity of have lost Sayako, but he had to make do with what he had. His eyebrows practically shot up into his hairline as steel blue eyes were transfixed on the brief report. This news was… unbelievable… unexpected…

The Emperor's flagship and strike force were being cut down by a rebellion. Someone was actually challenging the monarch who ruled a third of the world shortly after the FLEIJA incident. One person came to mind. There was only one person who would dare to wield a sword against a formidable foe despite the dire situation. One person who had stood alone in front of a military convoy and demand the release of a single Eleven for the lives of hundreds of gathered Britannians.

"It's Zero!" Diethard hissed in realization, "it has to be!"

He quickly glanced over to the second set of reports about the Shinkiro theft and the former Pureblood Faction leader, Jeremiah Gottwald's sudden disappearance. Diethard very much doubted that the Second Prince was under the influence of Geass, so was it possible that he and Zero were collaborating together? Was that why the Prince made sure the Enemy of the Empire was taken alive? Was this a Coup D'etat?

Of course! It made perfect sense! The media manipulator's face broke out into a wide grin as he began to pack. After all, the only reason why he joined this rebellion in the first place was for Zero; the prince who had promised to crush his own homeland, the Holy Britannian Empire. He had believed that story had been cancelled upon Zero's capture.

But all was not as it seemed, Diethard should have realized as he backed up and then deleted his personal records from the hard drive before shutting the system down. He would take his leave now and eagerly head for Kamine Island where he hoped to catch the story he had been searching for his entire career. He had no desire to stay with the Black Knights any longer; especially now that Li Xingke had taken over the position as leader. Only the winners of war got to set the course of history after all.

~*~*~*~*~

"Lelouch," Charles Vi Britannia rumbles the name of his errant son, "you are a fool."

The teenager only shrugs dismissively as he takes a seat upon some of the ruins. The storm has settled and the calm has returned as sunlight breaks over the horizon. It is a false sky, and Lelouch knows that in the real world it is still night and dawn is hours away.

"So, it looks like we have plenty of time now," the Eleventh Prince speaks with false contentment and a masked smile, "will you answer me, who was it that killed my mother and what was your excuse for letting her die?"

"The irony," the Emperor responds in contempt. "Here you are seeking the truth; you who have come this far by your deception and lies."

Lelouch gives a wicked smirk as he interlaces his fingers together before him. _'That's right, father,'_ he thinks while only wishing the man could read his thoughts, _'think the worst of me. Know that I am everything you despise… and yet it is your blood coursing through my veins.' _

"That is true," Lelouch admits without guilt or remorse in his voice, "I have lied every step of the way, and not just about my name and past; but I have hidden my true intentions as well."

He can't help but dwell back when he formed the Black Knights. Back when he had claimed to be a hero for justice, because everyone loved a hero. However, that was a lie. His true intention was not to liberate the Japanese; but to crush the royal family and build a world for his sister out of the ruins. Yes, it was never the oppressed Japanese people that drove him to his action. It was all done for Nunnally's sake.

"You see that is how I have come to know how the real world rotates," Zero continues, "Everyone depends on the lies; whether it's lying to family, to friends, and society. Everyone must wear a mask, a different face in order to survive… and is that sin? What is one's true face?"

He looks into the Emperor's cold violet irises and no longer feels fear as he did before, knowing his memories could be rewritten at any moment.

"Even you wear a mask, father," he points out, "the mask of an Emperor. None of us can make a move without our respective personas."

His father stares at him impassively before turning away. The world instantly shifts to that of a grand library on Charles' whim. The scenery is not the only thing that changes. Lelouch looks down and notes his clothes have transformed and he is wearing his Ashford Academy uniform like before. The symbolism is not lost on the Eleventh Prince as he hides his extreme annoyance. Once again he is dressed as a student in the presence of a master.

"You are wrong," the Emperor rebukes as he turns to select a book from the shelf behind him, "When we realize that lies have no meaning in the endless flow of eternity, those personas will vanish. When we understand each other, conflict will disappear."

The young prince found himself averting his gaze when he felt the Emperor's stare burn as if to brand him. There was another reason why Lelouch had a difficult time meeting the older man's gaze and it wasn't out of fear of being Geassed. It was because he had his father's eyes while every other physical trait belonged to his mother.

"That all sounds like metaphysical nonsense to me," Lelouch snaps growing uncomfortable in this scenery as his eyes roam the rows of bookshelves that seem to go on forever in all directions. Would he spend his eternity here reading all these books?

"It will soon be reality," the Emperor informs him and Lelouch draws his attention away from the shelves and back onto the man whom he is doomed to spend eternity with. Charles turns around and smiles broadly, "you see this is my Ragnarok connection. Soon these masks seen as this deceit will be discarded from the world, revealing the truth."

~*~*~*~*~

"That is the situation, my lord," Knight of Twelve, Monica Krushevsky, and current commander of the Emperor's flagship finished her brief status report before.

Onboard the Avalon, Schneizel nodded before ending the transmission. He had given both Lelouch and Suzaku enough time to complete their objective. To avoid any possible suspicion, he began to order the Avalon's strike force to attack any foe that refused to surrender. Lelouch's Geassed subordinates would be eliminated as would this false rebellion.

"Has there been any word from, Suzaku?" Schneizel turned to ask his aide who only shook his head silently. The Second Prince sighed as he watched Knightmares frames fight, crash, and burn with cold indifference. Perhaps he had expected too much.

_"Well, Sir Kururugi," he greeted as he approached the two teenagers who were staring at one another in contempt, "I will leave my little brother's well being in your hands." _

_"Er… yes, your highness."_

_The pilot of the Lancelot nodded with a quick salute while the other only rolled his eye. Schneizel smiled in amusement much to the other boy's annoyance. His grin widened; for Lelouch was undeniably 'cute' when he was annoyed. To the Knight of Seven's confusion, he leaned forward and brushed some dark raven hair away from Lelouch's uncovered eye. _

_"You aren't going to run away, are you?" he asks in a teasingly manner. _

_Lelouch growls under his breath and swats the hand that descends to cup his chin, "As if I would run away from anything."_

_It is an unspoken promise and The Second Prince only nods._

_"Then I shall await your return."_

Schneizel leans back on his throne, one of his gloved hands tapping on one of the arms as he listens absently to Gino's message with disinterest.

_"Well, Lelouch? Are you running away after all?"_

~*~*~*~*~

"What?!" Li Xingke barked from his command position on the Ikaruga's main control room, "the Shinkiro has been stolen?! Why has this only come to my attention now?!"

Sitting off to the side, Empress Tianze flinches as it is rare to hear her most devoted follower and dearest friend raise his voice in anger. The last time he had done so, was at her own wedding to Prince Odysseus of the Britannian Empire, when Zero held her at gunpoint. Even though the time and circumstances were different; the matter still involved her best friend's former self-proclaimed husband once more… or at least his Knightmare frame.

"Our apologies, sir," Sugiyama began, "the ground control officers saw no indication of a breakout. To them, it just vanished into thin air until they pulled this recording."

Xingke's brows furrowed as he watched the brief surveillance footage. One moment the Shinkiro was stationary with even Black Knights passing by the hanger. The next moment, the Knightmare frame was moving, and what was odd how no one seemed to notice.

No… it seemed as if everyone had been frozen in place judging by the still hand gestures and the cease of conversation. It was several seconds after the Shinkiro all but flew out of the Ikaruga that the people on camera were animated again. They hadn't even noticed the missing Knightmare that had all but stepped over their heads like ants!

"We questioned everyone who had been present. No one remembers seeing it leave," Sugiyama spoke with a dark frown upon his face. Although neither he nor Minami were present when Prince Schneizel had unveiled their leader for the tyrant he was, it didn't take much convincing for Sugiyama to start believing in the supernatural. He had been one of the Black Knights who had shot Zero back at the store house.

At the terminal below Xingke, Kyoshiro Tohdoh's fist collided loudly upon the hard surface. The Pilot of the Zengetsu was glowering and spoke the one word everyone in the room began to fear if they hadn't already.

"Geass." Tohdoh began to type in a name into the Black Knight's database. "It has to be that cursed power. There's no other explanation."

Ohgi blinked utterly confused, "But Lelouch was taken off the Ikaruga long before the theft. How could he…"

"It's Rolo!" beside the Deputy Commander, Villetta Nu, who's golden eyes were wide with shock and fear, made her the center of attention. "I thought he was still in Area 11 covering for Lelouch at the Academy. I had no idea he would have been fighting here the entire time…"

Xingke frowned, "is this Rolo another Geass user?"

The former commander of the OSI nodded quickly. "Yes, he was an assassin dispatched by the Geass Order to monitor Lelouch and pose as his little brother. His Geass allows him to stop a person's perception of time… he uses it exclusively to kill whether it be comrade or foe. Rolo is dangerous and has absorbed himself into the role as Lelouch's sibling."

Tohdoh's face turns even grimmer as he points to the main screen where he directs his findings from the database. A young brunet Britannian child appears on the wide screen. He was hardly intimidating as Viletta described, probably fifteen years of age, with his youthful face, large lavender eyes, and dressed in a Black Knights uniform.

"He was a new recruit who piloted the Vincent, and assigned by Zero himself to his own personal force shortly after Kallen's capture," Tohdoh informed them, "According to Asahina who received intelligence from Commander Kinoshita; this boy participated in one of Zero's secret missions: the massacre of a Britannian science facility within the Chinese Federation. He even carried out Zero's orders to kill every unarmed man, woman, and child with extreme prejudice."

Tohdoh patched in the video feed he received from Asahina during the battle for Tokyo, and the child empress quickly shielded her face within Kaguya's kimono. All eyes widened in horror as the Zero Squad, the Elite Guard of their former Supreme Commander and heroes for justice… were gunning down unarmed civilians who were fleeing in terror. It was just as gruesome as the first Special Zone that was orchestrated by the same man. Even if those people had been their enemies, someone in the room was whispering a prayer while others cried.

"Asahina had gone into the Government Bureau during the battle to apprehend this Rolo before he was killed in the FLEIJA's blast," the General spoke hoarsely as he remembered the last words of his words of his faithful subordinate. They would forever echo in his memory for as long as Tohdo shall live.

_'We can't trust Commander Zero.'_

Ohgi turned towards the new leader of the Black Knights who was glaring at the monitor even when it no longer displayed a visual image. "Your orders… sir?"

Xingke leaned forward, his hands curling into fists at his sides.

"Track down the Shinkiro and destroy it. We cannot allow Britannia to gain that Knightmare Frame and another Geass power."

~*~*~*~*~

Suzaku's head was killing him. That was odd. He had believed there would be no pain once he succumbed to death. Then again, this could be Hell and the start of his eternal suffering.

"Oh dear me," he heard a female voice – a demon's perhaps – hover over his ear, "it looks like he's going to be out of it. Whatever shall we do?"

"Just leave him here, I guess," another female voice responds nonchalantly.

"Oh, but that's no fun! I know… I'll leave him a message!"

"On his face?"

"I'll make sure to write backwards so he can read it in a reflection."

"It's a good thing Lelouch never inherited your sense of humor."

Suzaku cringed and wished the voices would shut up and leave him to his suffering. However, he quickly came to his senses as the name that had been spoken registered in his mind. Lelouch. Why were these two women talking about him? Did they know him?

The Knight of Seven forces himself to open his eyes and when his vision clears, he's staring right into Anya Alstreim's youthful surprised face. She draws back into a sitting position, twirling a black marker in one hand. It's her unusual facial expression of annoyance catches him off guard.

"Anya?" he asks, wondering if his eyes are playing tricks on him. Suzaku looks around to see he is apparently still in the land of the living before his gaze locks on a third person. Sitting on a rock a short distance away, was Zero's green-haired witch clutching a large yellow plush to her chest. "C2?"

What was she doing here, and with the Knight of Six? How did they even know one another?

"What are you doing here?" the pink haired girl asked him instead, "judging by the blood on your blade and Bismark's slashed up corpse we found in the bushes; you aren't here to help Charles."

What… _Charles_? No Knight of the Round ever addressed the Emperor so personally. Not even Bismark who had served him the longest. Well there was Lloyd; but he wasn't a Round and this was…

"Anya?" he found himself repeating wishing he could get his brain cells to work.

"Hmm?" the girl murmured before breaking out into a large smile that all but confused the Honorary Britannian even more. Finally she decided to take pity on him. "Oh, well you see, right now I am Marianne Vi Britannia, Lelouch and Nunnally's mother!"

Suzaku pinched the bridge of his nose as his headache became a little more unbearable. "You're who?"

"Marianne," C2 spoke up with a weary sigh, "Perhaps you should let me explain to Suzaku, while you try to fix the gate's control panel."

"Fine, fine. I'll get on it." Anya – Marianne – shrugged as she stood up. Her abnormal glowing crimson eyes turn to regard Suzaku and her mouth curves into a teasing smile that he has occasionally seen on Lelouch's face. "See you in a little bit, Sir Spins-a-lot."

_Sir… what?_ Was all Suzaku could wonder as he watched the strange girl who had been his comrade, practically skip towards the cave. What in the world was going on here? What the hell was wrong with Anya?

"Ah, such an amusing nickname," C2 commented though looking hardly amused, "Lelouch's mother must really like you, Suzaku."

The brunet shook his head and frowned as he pointed a shaking finger towards the immortal witch, who didn't seem offended by the rude gesture.

"You," he began as he continued to point, "start making sense, right now!"

--------------------------------------

**End Chapter 6**

**Author's Note:**

Another speedy update, I can't believe I'm almost half-way through writing this story in the same month it was published! :: pats self on back:: When I decided to stretch this story from a plot-what-plot one-shot into a ten chapter series. However, since some chapters are going to be long drawn out smut scenes and others just focused on the plot; I've decided to stretch it into twenty chapters and two main arcs.

I'm sorry if Schneizel is confusing the hell out of everyone by switching from being a possessive bastard and then an uncaring one. However, that's how I believe he was portrayed in the anime and the Imperial Siblings drama sound episode where he says to Clovis (who is on his way to become the Viceroy of Area 11 to honor Lelouch's memory) that "a kind heart is not a virtue, not for ones who stand at the top." Yet he shows concern and care for his siblings even if he's willing to use them as pawns in his game.

I really dislike stripping dialogue straight from the anime but didn't have much of a choice when writing the scene between Charles and Lelouch. I made a small change that Charles can manipulate pretty much anything in the system (like Lelouch's clothes for example).

Anyway, please review! I love reading and responding to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Of Kings and Pawns**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come)

**Summary:** The Order of the Black Knights has handed over their King in return for Japan. However, with Zero claimed dead and Lelouch in his grasp, Schneizel is only a couple turns away from claiming checkmate on the entire world.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, and violence.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment with OCCness and tons of grammar and spelling errors.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

The Sword of Akasha was a weapon created to kill God. But God was…

Lelouch stared at his sire in disbelief, and he wondered if the Britannian Emperor had completely lost his sanity. No, he had known ever since his last encounter with that man_'s _mind was beyond the world that spawned the both of them. What Charles Zi Britannia desired… was utter madness.

"You want to create a world without lies," he stated out loud and much to his growing horror, his father had smiled almost proudly upon this realization. "Politics would collapse… governments…society… there would be no such thing as trust or truth! A world without lies is a world without meaning!"

Charles makes a derisive laugh before he glares at wayward offspring with cold eyes. "That is because you've been deceiving yourself and the whole world in your own web of lies. You are far too dependant on wearing the masks of Lelouch Lamprouge and Zero. None of those names are your true persona, Lelouch Vi Britannia, my son."

The Eleventh Prince glares back, hands fisting at his sides as he finally stands from his seat. "How dare you!? For letting my mother die, for sending Nunnally and I away, for rewriting my memories with _your own_ _lies_ – and you think you have any right to claim me?!"

The Emperor stares at him as if he was still an angry ten-year old, and it infuriates him. Lelouch had the sudden urge to throw something. He'd give almost anything to have Suzaku's brute strength for the moment. To be able to pick up the heaviest book he could find and do his damn best to hit the man between the eyes. However, he does not attempt such a pointless act. He won't lower himself to act like the little child the older man apparently thought he was.

"Lelouch," a melodious and yet haunting voice scolds him from behind, "that is no way to speak to your father."

His eyes widen and he feels as if the world has been pulled out from beneath his feet as he turns around to see the person he has sorely missed for the last eight years. No it wasn't possible! This dark haired woman should not be standing before him, with that gentle smile upon her crimson lips and mischievous twinkles behind her jewel like lavender eyes. Nunnally's eyes… before she was blinded.

She was Empress Marriane – more commonly known as "Marianne the Flash" - who hasn't appeared to have aged a day since she was assassinated. She only smiles at his shocked expression and extends her arms out to him. "My, Lelouch, you've grown so much!"

"Ah, you've come at last, Marianne," the Emperor speaks casually, and not at all surprised to see his deceased wife.

"Mother," he finds himself gasping, his legs move towards her on their own accord. However, Lelouch stops himself upon remembering where he was. This shouldn't be possible in the real world. Yet this world was made up of illusions… and controlled by _that_ man's whim. Did his own father really find sadistic joy tormenting him?!

The teenager whirls back and glares at his father and growls, "is this an illusion? You would do this?!" Charles does not respond; he does not need to as the Empress breaks out into a small amused laugh that causes their son to shiver upon memory.

"Oh, Lelouch, I am quite real but only within this system," Marianne informs him while performing a brief _fouetté en tournant_ before taking a hold of her skirts and finishing with curtsy. It reminded Lelouch of his childhood in the Aries Villa when his mother, who had once been both a commoner and Knight to Emperor, had enjoyed mocking the other Imperial ladies.

"You're real?" he whispers mostly in shock than disbelief. "H-how… is this possible?"

Marianne only smiles at him, reaching out to affectionately stroke his bloodless cheek. He opens his mouth but no words to express elation come out, they're trapped in the past when he was young and naïve. It is his father's voice that reminds him of his anger and why he is here in the first place.

"Lelouch," the Emperor rumbles, "I will now answer your previous question."

~*~*~*~*~

Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, former leader of the Purist Faction and now an unofficial knight of Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia, frowns as he surveys the battle over Kamine Island from his location. Had he been the same ignorant man he was before Zero's appearance, he would have seen any rebellion against the Holy Empire as an uprising of ungrateful fools. Yet 'orange' had changed his perception as it did his body that had once been wholly flesh.

He effortlessly climbs up on top of the Siegfried and watches with one narrowed gold eye while his other mechanical one widens as it scans the opponents on each side of the battlefield. Scanning each individual Knightmare in the sky is no easy feat, but it's necessary now that the Avalon's forces have arrived to aid the Emperor's flagship. The Avalon was the airship commanded by Second Prince Schneizel, who holds his master prisoner

However, Jeremiah is conflicted. His sense of loyalty is telling him to simply crash the Siegfried into the air ship and fight his way to his captured prince. However, common sense, tells him to hold back. It's not his own personal safety he is worried about. If the Avalon's armed forces knew he was coming to rescue their most hated enemy, he feared they would execute the prince who was also Zero, rather than take the risk of him being freed.

Yet he had come to know the boy behind the mask of Zero rather well ever since he began to serve him. Lelouch planned all his moves with cold calculations. He knew how to turn the most dire and hopeless situations into victories or new how to minimize his losses. So he scanned, wondering if it was possible there was some slim chance that this rebellion was tied to…

Geass!

The trace was faint but he could see it surrounded the fighters who belonged to the loosing side of the battle. It was too bad he wasn't close enough to cancel the Geass or willing enough to expose himself to the Britannian forces. If this was Lelouch's doing he would know soon enough.

"I'm going to investigate," a desperate voice said over to him from his comlink.

"I would advise against it," Jeremiah spoke gravely but did not move from his position, "The moment you enter that battle, you'll be gunned down by both sides."

From within Shinkiro's cockpit, the young assassin swallowed hard and ignored the sweat dripping along his neck as he used his Geass to get closer to Kamine Island without being detected. Yes, it was suicide to pilot that particular Knightmare frame into any battle with Britannian forces. However, that fact concerned Rolo Lamperouge very little.

"I'm going! If my brother is on that island, I'm going to save him this time!"

~*~*~*~*~

"So, right now, Lelouch and both his parents are in this _C's World_ which happens to be humanity's gathered unconsciousness and is also referred to as God?" Suzaku barely understood the words as he said them while rubbing his temple for the umpteenth time. Even when he repeated the question in his mind, it was all too much information too soon after waking.

Leaning against the ruins of the Gate, C2 shrugged as she watched the unconscious Knight of Six use her beloved Cheese-kun as a pillow. "Yes, in a metaphysical nutshell."

Suzaku really couldn't stand how calm the immortal witch was with this matter. Wasn't Lelouch her accomplice? Wasn't she here to save him from spending the rest of his life in that other world?

"I was using Lelouch all this time, you know," C2 spoke as if she could read his mind. Well, maybe she could… just like that strange Chinese Federation guy who knew the truth about his father. "I gave him his Geass to grant my greatest wish."

The Pilot of the Lancelot barely remembered that day in Shinjuku and wondered if what there futures would have looked liked if Lelouch hadn't been given Geass. Would he have died back there in the ghetto, gunned down by his own countrymen? Shaking his head, Suzaku willed himself not to think about the maybes and what ifs. He simply stared at C2 in curiosity.

"Your greatest wish?" he repeated, suddenly intrigued why the witch would have died for Lelouch so many times. Why she would continue to stand by and let him kill and order the deaths of so many. It was neither love nor loyalty; it was just selfishness.

"Yes, my wish is the same as your own."

She was immortal… the one thing C2 could ever want, couldn't possibly be….?

"The wish to die."

~*~*~*~*~

The castaway prince who had not seen the face of his mother in several years turned away to face the Emperor with a scowl. Did this man dare tell the truth after all this time? Did he want to believe in any of it?

His clothes suddenly return to normal as the library shifted to that of a gallery. Walls were adorned with shelves of glass encased antiques and framed mirrors of various sizes and styles. At least, that is what the latter appeared to be at first glance. The reflections in the mirrors began to morph and shift, into actual images not reflected from the room. Two of them closest to Lelouch, were actually people whom he knew rather well… before killing them in cold blood. Clovis La Britannia and Euphemia Li Britannia; his older brother and younger sister stared back at him with frozen smiles.

_Stop!_ Lelouch willed himself to focus; this was no doubt a cheap ploy to weaken him. He turned his attention back to the Britannian Emperor, eyes showing nothing but disinterest. The cold uncaring expression was another mask, another lie; and Zero smirked inwardly as his father glowered at him in response.

"Half a century ago," Charles began as he gestured to a large mirror that quickly reflected a memory, "my elder brother and I lived in a hell on earth. Our family was just rivals competing for the throne, assassinations occurred with regularity; daily betrayals spawned by lies… killing each other off…"

The memory in the mirror displayed a pair young Britannian boys; their faces frozen in horror. The one that looked the most frightened must have been 98th Emperor himself, while the other was clearly… Director of the Geass Order, V2; the demonic man-child had given the Emperor his Geass, as well as immortality.

_"You know, I sort of liked you, Lelouch, because you reminded me of Charles."_

Lelouch's hateful thoughts towards V2 were quickly interrupted as his eyes followed the Emperor who moved towards another piece. The terrorist paled. He had seen many gruesome things in his young life – as a child he had walked through a land of corpses, saw the massacres within the ghettos, SAZ, Babel Tower, and at the Order; but the image of a woman crushed underneath a wagon was no less disturbing.

"…my own mother had fallen victim to it. My brother and I were both sickened and angered by the world. We therefore both swear an oath: to create a world without lies."

Marianne stepped forward to stand by her husband's side, "Both C2 and I agreed to this, as well. V2, however…"

~*~*~*~*~

"The land forces have been taken care of, your highness. All that remains are the enemies in the air, and Sir Weinberg is…" Kanon trailed off to see that his prince no longer looked concerned over the battle that was soon to be theirs. His gaze was fixated on Kamine Island itself and the aide made an attempt to contact Suzaku once more. The Knight of Seven still did not answer.

"My apologies, Kanon," the prince spoke finally, "I was lost in memory."

His aide blinked before grinning a little. "Would that memory be of Zero, my lord?"

Schneizel only chuckled. The earl knew him rather well. Kanon was an unusual and clever man; which was why he had taken him as his aide-to-camp as well as to bed on some occasions. They understood one another well, and unlike his previous lovers, Kanon was never the clingy jealous type. Schneizel couldn't speak for himself; for Lelouch had been on his mind more than the idea of becoming the next Emperor. The Black King who had been a thorn in his side, was now his newest and perhaps most treasured piece.

"The first time I saw Zero in the flesh was on that island back when we went to investigate Clovis' discovery on Kamine Island," he spoke while recalling his surprise to see the Enemy of the Empire standing on top of the fallen platform with the others shortly before stealing the Gawain.

"And you wanted to defeat him ever since?"

"Yes, but then it was for a different reason."

"Prince Clovis?" Kanon ventured a guess.

"Perhaps," Schneizel murmured, "I had wanted to solve the mystery behind that mask. Even more so when Zero turned up unharmed when Gate had activated."

Kanon had heard the details before when the Prince had returned from to the homeland shortly before Euphemia's death. It was because of Zero, the conflict in Area 11 grew to the point where even his involvement was required. Such a distraction had drawn him away from his own projects; his own desire to learn the truth of what their father had been plotting the entire time. Even now, the next self-appointed heir to the throne was still somewhat in the dark.

"Prince Schneizel," a voice from the bridge called through the radio, "we have just received a message from one of the Black Knights, Diethard Ried, who wishes to speak to you, your highness."

Neither Schneizel nor Kanon seemed surprised at the mention of the Britannian traitor's name. _Newsman and turncoat_ was what Cornelia had called him. He was the man who had known about Zero's true identity and his supernatural power before the other Black Knights.

"Do you think he's figured it out, sir?" Kanon asked watching the Prince stroke his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes, I'm quite sure he has." Schneizel pressed a button on the arm of his throne to respond. "Patch him through."

~*~*~*~*~

It had not been the first time Suzaku had stepped foot into this strange world, and he certainly hoped it would be the last. Walking quietly alongside C2, he surveyed the ruins among the surroundings and wondered what had happened. The architecture was whole the last time he had been here with the Emperor. The Sword of Akasha, the weapon created to kill God… it looked like God had survived and struck back with a vengeance.

He shot his companion a brief glance, wondering if he should try asking her. However, the green-haired immortal witch looked as cold and distant as her accomplice. No, he was mistaken. Her amber eyes were fixated towards the stairs that lead to the top of the platform, she seemed eager for this confrontation.

Suzaku faced forward once more, wondering what had possessed him to demand the witch take him here. After all, the Emperor was immortal; there was nothing more he could do. Regardless, he wanted to be here; he needed to make sense of this mess with God and Geass that had twisted his life and ideals. When this was over, he would become the Knight of One… he would govern Japan and make his mother country strong once more…

He would drag Lelouch, kicking and screaming away from this world if he had to.

After denying that he and C2 were similar, that he wanted to live to atone for his sins; he had decided that he wouldn't do it alone. Steeling his resolve, he climbed up the floating stone steps towards the dais. Before they had even reached the top, he could hear Lelouch's angry voice echo through out the world.

"How dare you use me as one of your tools! How dare you use your Geass on Nunnally! You call yourselves parents?!"

Suzaku couldn't believe his ears. He had seen the Emperor use his Geass on Lelouch to give him a false past; and then realized it must have been similar with Anya. But why? Why Nunnally? The blind and crippled little girl hadn't done anything to harm anyone. Nunnally was just as sweet and harmless as her older sister Euphemeia.

"You blinded her… crippled her… and for what?!"

The accusations continued even as they approached the royal family. Neither Charles nor Marianne appeared guilty; neither one even flinched at their son's outbursts. They simply stared at Lelouch as if they were patient parents waiting for a spoiled child's temper tantrum to die down.

Lelouch panted as he finished yelling to what seemed like to be a wall, and without turning around, he greeted to them. "Good to see that you're back, C2… and you brought Suzaku along with you."

C2 shrugged. "He insisted on coming."

The Emperor steps towards the immortal witch, hand outstretched to reach out and take her code; but those fingers collide against Lelouch's shoulder as he moves to shield her. The ferocity of his glare was enough to make Charles draw back his hand which was just twitching to make contact with the obstinate child's face. Suzaku glared warningly at the Emperor, keeping his own hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Stand aside, boy."

"This," Lelouch all but growls his left eye practically glowing with his rage, "ends now."

The Emperor laughs humorlessly. "Haven't you realized it yet? Your Geass power will have no effect on me, nor will it on anyone else here."

"Haven't _you_ realized it yet?" Lelouch threw his words back at him, "There is someone else…"

This time it's the demon prince who laughs, and he is amused much to the others' confusion. Lelouch extends his hands out heavenward; his mismatched eyes looking past the twisting sculptures made of arms and legs towards the sky itself. A wide grin breaks out upon his face and Charles recoils in realization even before the boy begins to explain.

"God is made up of mankind's collective unconsciousness, and you yourself said that not all men are equal. Therefore," Lelouch raises his voices and it echoes across the world, "God! Collective unconscious! Please, do not reverse the flow of time!"

The Geass symbol shined brightly in the sky above them, and the world obeyed. Both Charles and Marianne whirled around and watched helplessly as all their dreams begin to crumble to dust. All their hopes and expectations begin to dwindle into nothing. Everything would return to Zero.

C2 lowered herself to the ground, rocking herself back and forth as she watched the family continue to bicker as the Thought Elevator began to be absorbed into the World of C. Reaching out to hug her knees; she stared pitifully at both Marianne and Charles. No matter how much Marianne had argued, C2 knew it was true that the two parents had always put themselves before their children.

Did it even matter to them that Nunnally was dead and Lelouch would one day take her code and become an immortal warlock? Did it matter that for once he was screaming the truth with tears spilling down his face? Did it matter that they were now disappearing along with their dreams?

C2 had thought she had seen Lelouch at his most vulnerable after mortally wounding Euphemia; but it was nothing compared to his emotional state now. It was as if the tortured animal that was Lelouch's soul had finally been released from its prison. The beast came charging out, baring fangs and claws.

"There is only one truth," Lelouch declared as he finally came around to finish his long rant, "you, my own parents, you abandoned us!"

Charles Zi Britannia was enraged, far angrier than C2 had seen him in his youth. Without his legs and with shear willpower alone, the Britannian Emperor launched himself forward while knocking aside his consort; he flew towards Lelouch while screaming.

"You clever little fool!"

Lelouch grunted as his father's large hand wrapped around his throat in a bruising grip, but he remained glaring with his mismatched eyes. Both C2 and Suzaku had tensed, and although she remained sitting, her golden eyes were wide with concern. The Emperor was physically stronger than his offspring… if he applied enough pressure he could surely break the boy's neck before being absorbed. Lelouch knew this as well. Without looking back he had told Suzaku, who looked ready to break them apart, to stay out of the matter.

"Don't you understand that if you refuse me and what I offer, you will inherit his world; Schneizel's world! Do not judge me; good and evil intentions are in each side of the same card!"

At the mention of the Second Imperial Prince, Lelouch's eyes widened and the tears stopped falling. Schneizel's world and his promise for peace, did he really want to believe it? Fight for it? The world that Euphie and Nunnally dreamed of… the world they had deserved to live in. He could hear the faint whispers of mankind's conscious, they desired hope and security… and Lelouch finally made up his mind while glaring at his father once more.

The former Eleventh Prince oddly wondered if that man could look into his mind. If his father could see his memories from the past few days; could see him performing such sinful acts with Schneizel, his own older brother. Just like Charles and V2, they had both swear an oath… a silent oath to utterly destroy the man they called father. Charles stared back in realization, and his look of outrage turned to disgust as he tightened his grip.

"I see," Charles all but sneered, "that is your decision."

Lelouch placed his emotionless mask on once more. "Yes… now, be gone from my sight!"

~*~*~*~*~

The final screams of Charles Zi Britannia and his wife Marianne, echoed across the world before it also vanished and they were once more inside the cave on Kamine Island. Suzaku stared at the prince, unsure of what to say and he had remained silent, while turning around to look for Anya who had all but disappeared. The Knight of Seven had hoped she was all right and had returned back to the Avalon. That's right; he had to return as well. The 98th Emperor was now dead and the world was no longer in danger of the Ragnarok connection.

"Lelouch," he finally spoke out, "We have to go back. The rebellion you've set up must have been destroyed by now."

The witch stood up, dusting herself off and appeared to be interested. "Oh, so that was indeed your doing? Have you gained another accomplice, Lelouch?"

"Would you be jealous if I had, C2?"

The boy turned to face, his mask slipping as the corner of his mouth curved upwards in a smile. He doubted she would be just as jealous as V2 who in turn gunned down his brother's wife out of jealousy. The witch had known his desire to learn about his mother's death, and was speaking to the dead woman, she had known all along. However, Lelouch couldn't bring himself to hate his accomplice; he probably wouldn't have believed her. She had let him indulge in the heart warming lies until the truth finally destroyed the image of his once loving mother.

C2 shrugged her shoulders with Cheese-kun now in tow, as they began to walk towards the entrance of the cave. "Do as you like. You'll have to fulfill your contract to me, eventually."

Suzaku swallowed hard as he recalled their previous conversation; however, the raven haired prince only smiled in response. Lelouch had known ever since he had seen her glimpses of her tragic past. His suspicions were conformed during her transition back to the meek slave girl. It was true she wanted to die for so long… but what she wanted most of all was…

The immortal witch stiffened as a pair of thin arms wrap around her tense shoulders. She wasn't sure what shocked her most, the embrace itself, or Lelouch's sudden show of affection that he would reserve only for Nunnally. Once before she has felt another person's embrace, and had killed that man who had been lost in his own obsessions. Lelouch would never become like Mao, she knows that much and feels a stinging sensation within her eyes and blinks back the wetness behind them.

"C2," he whispers lowly, his voice raw with emotion, "even though we're accomplices who have been using one another ever since the beginning; thanks for always coming back."

_'Thanks for always saving me.'_

Her mouth quirked into a sly smile and she reaches up and gently places her hand over his. She turns and her honey colored eyes met with his amethyst ones. He wasn't like his mother, her former accomplice; Lelouch would definitely keep his word.

"You can thank me by buying pizza right now. Three boxes with extra Tabasco."

He sighed wearily as he drew away. With C2 it was never just one box, and a lot of pizza in her mind was at least several times more in his. Honestly what was her obsession with that junk food anyway? C2 practically worshiped the Pizza Hut franchise.

"I'm afraid I left my wallet in my Zero costume," he lied smoothly. His wallet that held his IDs, credit cards, and cash was still safely stowed away with his uniform inside one of the Shinkiro's hidden compartments.

C2 only shrugged and continued to hug her yellow plush. "I know your credit card number by now, and the local chain in Japan knows me well enough not to ask for identification."

Well, _damn_. His credit history as Lelouch Lamprouge was definitely going to go down the drain and there was no way in hell he was ever going to ask Schneizel for money.

"Witch, I hope you die of high cholesterol."

"That would be my preferred way to die, at least I won't be the one hounded by a collection agency."

Walking behind the both of them, Suzaku was dumbfounded as he watched the Enemy of Empire and an immortal witch, argue over a trivial matter such as pizza. Their relationship was a bizarre one; they weren't quite friends nor are they lovers. They are simply accomplices, and only after a few years, C2 perhaps knows Lelouch better than anyone.

"Hey Suzaku…" The said teen blinked and glanced over at Lelouch who was now looking straight at him. "I know you have to report everything to Schneizel; but for C2, do you think you can keep quite about her?"

Frowning, the Knight of Seven glanced towards the girl who was busy dusting off the dirt from her plush toy. "Only if you leave her behind, put on the eye-patch, and return with me to the Avalon."

Suzaku didn't care if C2 was now glowering at him. If she didn't want to be a lab experiment again then the best thing was to let Lelouch leave everything that was Zero behind. His revenge has been sated and now the only thing left was atonement.

Lelouch was also frowning but he placed the eye patch back on and tossed Suzaku the key, much to the other boy's relief. However, the prince had yet to step away from C2 and was about to say something until bright lights flashed down upon them. Wincing, Suzaku shielded his eyes to see Britannian soldiers surrounding them, their guns trained on the trio.

"Wait!" Suzaku called out, raising his hands in the air, "I am Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Seven! Lower your weapons; we are not your enemies!"

Suzaku's stomach felt like a lead weight as the soldiers took aim, and without thinking, he dove in front of Lelouch. The sound of gunfire deafened him but strangely he found himself able to breathe. What was also strange was that the live command had not triggered him to attack or run away. That was when Suzaku realized that it wasn't them the soldiers were shooting at. He turned around and blanched to see a familiar Knightmare frame standing on the cliff above them.

"Big brother!" a familiar voice called out from within the Shinkiro.

Lelouch stepped forward, completely surprised. "R-Rolo?!"

_'Rolo?' _Suzaku wondered as he yelled for the soldiers to stop firing. What was that false sibling and traitor doing here? He quickly turned his attention towards the dark prince and when he blinked, both Lelouch and the Shinkiro had vanished without a trace.

--------------------------------------

**End Chapter 7**

Useless Fact:

Marianne's spin kick, although I have no knowledge of ballet, I thought it kind of looked like: _fouetté en tournant _– French for "whipped turning" is spectacular turn in ballet, usually performed in series, during which the dancer turns on one foot while making fast outward and inward thrusts of the working leg at each revolution.

**Author's Note:**

I really wanted to get this chapter over and done with (so please excuse the spelling, grammar, and any visible plot holes); it just seemed to be taking too long to write and I couldn't think up of any good scenes of Schneizel really doing anything other than him griping about how he wants his new uke back.

Argh... WTH, I just realized that FFNet's document uploader has been splicing off bits and pieces of my stories, so if you happen to come across odd gaps in the sentences, could you please PM me? Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Of Kings and Pawns**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come)

**Summary:** The Order of the Black Knights has handed over their King in return for Japan. However, with Zero claimed dead and Lelouch in his grasp, Schneizel is only a couple turns away from claiming checkmate on the entire world.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, and violence.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment with OCCness and tons of grammar and spelling errors.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 8**

_Tick… tock… tick… tock… tick… tock…_

Although there was no such sound coming from within the Shinkiro, its current pilot could hear the ticking of a winding clock within his mind. The assassin known as 'Rolo' had the power to stop ones perception of time; however, his Geass was indeed a double edged sword. He had told Lelouch – Zero - of this Achilles heel long ago that made him unreliable. For each time he stopped and resumed… his own heart would also stop but may not resume. Every time he used his Geass, it was like knocking on Death's door.

He was knocking rather loudly now.

Rolo grit his teeth as weaved the Shinkiro through streams of laser fire that crisscrossed in the night sky. His fingers fumbled at the control panels as he was unable to enter in such complex calculations to raise the Absolute Protection shields to appear where they needed to be. Even thought he was sweating and breathing heavily; the boy couldn't help but break into a proud smile.

"My big brother really is amazing… to pilot this Knightmare with ease."

_'Stop calling me your brother!' _Lelouch had yelled at him back on the Ikaruga_. 'I hate you! I tried to kill you!" _

The words had hurt. Far more than any wound inflicted by blade or bullet; and Rolo had fled, putting as much distance between him and Lelouch as possible. Ironically, the place where he had sought refuge was the Shinkiro's cockpit. He would flee, leave everything behind; all except for the Knightmare frame that his false older brother piloted, and it would be his keepsake along with the heart-shaped locket. However, it was while he was crying while inside the hanger, he had learned of the Coup D'etat within the Black Knights.

Lelouch was a liar; a false older brother who cared only for himself and a blind crippled princess. That was why he couldn't will himself to move even though something was urging Rolo to save his brother… he was afraid. What if Lelouch yelled at him again? A bleeding heart felt much worse than one that stopped beating. So he waited… and listened, and maybe … just maybe…

_"Fools!" _he had heard Lelouch sneer behind his mask_, "you finally realized I was just using you? The world is a chessboard, and you're all nothing but pieces in my game."_

Why? Why had Lelouch said that in front of the soldiers who once followed him, the soldiers who were aiming automatics at him? Did he want to die? Rolo's lavender eyes widened. _Of course!_ Lelouch was a liar and a manipulator. Even now he was goading the Black Knights to kill him.

_'What do I do?' _was a mantra repeating inside his head._ 'Do I save him? Do I let him die?'_

_ "What about when you said your life was more important?" _he had asked when he stopped Guilford's mortal blow with his Vincent_, "yet you risked your life for this?"_

_"Because… you're my little brother."_

_"Brother? Me?"_

"Do I save him?"Rolo asked himself as his hands trembled at the Shinkiro's controls.

The Black Knights, the very same organization that was founded by Zero and had reawakened the demon once more in Babel Tower; they were going to put him back to sleep… forever. If only those damn numbers had just left Lelouch alone to begin with!

Rolo didn't care if they, the OSI, never achieved their mission objective to capture C2; he had loved the lie that was family. He longed for the days at Ashford Academy where he was just as precious to his older brother, Lelouch Lamprouge, as he was to him. Then Zero had to awaken and ruin everything. Everything Lelouch had promised about their future was nothing but a lie, just as their past. Yet the present… the present they spent together… it felt real.

_ "Are you really that dense?! I was only using you, you fake sibling! Get out and never come back!"_

"Or do I let him die?"

It was obvious, Lelouch had wanted to death. Time was running out and the assassin, conflicted by these torturous emotions, gave a small hopeless cry as his grip eased from the controls and quickly moved to cover his own ears. He would give Lelouch what he wanted, even if his heart would bleed forever.

_Tick… tock… tick… tock… tick… _

"Rolo?" Lelouch's voice screamed at him from outside the Knightmare frame, "what are you doing here? Stop using your Geass over such a wide area! Your heart can't take that much strain!"

The boy quickly opened the hatch to let Lelouch to climb in and quickly closed it shut as the bombardment became much heavier. The older boy stepped down beside him, and tried to coax him to move aside and let him pilot. Yet the requests fell on deaf ears when Rolo glared at the screen. Not only was he being pursued by Britannian forces but the Black Knights as well?!

"Lelouch," Rolo finally speaks as he gives up on entering the calculations and focuses more on defensive maneuvers, "do you still want to die? Or do you want to live?"

"Rolo… what are you saying?"

The younger boy swallowed hard, as he built up the courage to face Lelouch once more. "Please answer me, truthfully. If you want to die, I would die with you. If you want to live, I will die defending you."

Lelouch stared at him with guilt and shame, before horror crossed his features when the other Geass user narrowed his mismatched eyes at the approaching enemies.

"No, Rolo! Don't use your Geass anymore… I…!"

_Tick… tock… tick… tock… _

~*~*~*~*~

The Knight of Seven had all but grabbed C2 by the arm and dragged her over to a military plane to pursue the Shinkiro. She hadn't resisted but her golden eyes were boring holes in the back of the brunet's head. Along the way Suzaku barked orders for someone to get a hold of the Avalon or at least to the Tristan or the Mordred.

"You won't catch up to them," C2 informed him upon being released within the plane's cockpit, "this aircraft is no match for that Knightmare's speed, and if somehow you do get within reach, you'll be shot down."

Suzaku quickly strapped himself down in the pilot's seat though fervently wishing he was within his own Knightmare, missing limbs and all. "I'm going after Lelouch, if he thinks he can escape…"

C2 sat down in the navigator's chair and frowned at him even though the pilot of the Lancelot wasn't paying any attention to her. "You think he planned this? Are you really that dense, Sir Spins-a-lot?"

"The timing was just too convenient!" he snapped, "He must have…somehow…"

Somehow contacted the Black Knights who claimed Zero was dead to help him escape? Yet Lelouch had sealed himself in that other world… so what was the point? Surely he hadn't anticipated on the soul of his mother and C2 to show up like they did.

"Lelouch had placed that eye-patch on and considered your leader as his new accomplice; therefore, he had no intentions of running away, especially not without me," C2 reminded him, "This kidnapping must be that Rolo guy's plan."

The Knight of Seven had clenched his teeth as he was forced to agree. She grinned behind the Cheese-kun plush and leaned back in her chair as the craft raised itself up from the ground and took off in the fleeing Knightmare's direction.

"Suzaku," The Knight of Three's voice broke out over the radio, "are you all right? What the hell is going on?"

The brunet's eyes never left his flight path as they began to distance themselves from Kamine Island. "Listen, Gino," he began, "Can you call off the Britannian air forces to cease the pursuit of the Shinkiro?"

"Suzaku, have you lost it?" He could actually picture his friend's jaw dropping in disbelief. "That's Zero's Knightmare isn't it? That must mean…"

"Zero is dead!"

"So you've said before."

The pilot of the Lancelot practically growled. "Look, I don't know who is piloting the Shinkiro now. Just order our forces to keep their distance while I go pursue. Contact Prince Schneizel and let him know that I'm bringing that Knightmare and its hostage back."

"What?" Gino asked, confused more than ever. "What are you talking about, Suzaku? What hostage?"

He cut off communication after giving his orders, never mind the fact that Gino officially outranked him. Suzaku simply couldn't explain the details now. He only hoped that the Avalon would provide back up.

C2 only shook her head and reached out to the control panel before her and pulled up the navigation screen. "They're heading for Shikine Island."

~*~*~*~*~

Kallen leaned back against one of the hanger walls, and although Ohgi insisted that she was not needed for this mission, she was still dressed in her red and gray pilot suit. It had been Tamaki's unit that had been dispatched to hunt and destroy the Shinkiro. Ever since Zero's personal Knightmare frame debuted in the Chinese Federation, it would always be linked to the rebel leader who was dead and would never return to them. It hadn't surprised her that their new leader, Xingke had given the order; but even Rakshata who referred to the Guren as her child, had consented.

"I can't believe some damn traitor would steal the Shinkiro," a pilot from her own squad muttered as the group remained on standby, "and now we have to destroy it…"

Another pilot was trying to dry her eyes and failing miserably, "Master Zero, please forgive us."

The pilot of the Guren lowered her head as the others did but for different reasons. Unlike them she wasn't in mourning, and was actually envious to be the only one who had known the truth all along. She had known at the failed aftermath of the Black Rebellion that their revered leader was not a knight for justice as he claimed to be.

_"It's Zero I believe in, it isn't you Lelouch!"_

That later became a lie, especially when he had come back to them even when the weight on his shoulders had become much too heavy to bear. He was even ready to inject himself with Refrain; the cursed drug that Kallen's own mother became dependent on. Kallen wondered if she had not shown up when she did, he would have most likely been an addict for the rest of his life; while the Black Knights would have met their end at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

_'What do I do now?'_ she wondered. The pilot also famously known as the 'The Red Lotus' visibly wilted as she stared down at the Knightmare's key in her hands.

_"The Guren Mark II is yours now, Kallen."_

_"Mine? But we have a lot of people now, and we can't afford to loose you. We need the Guren's defense to protect you…"_

_"You're a top notch pilot, and I am a commander."_

Her fingers curled around the key and remembered sitting down before Xingke and Ohgi, the latter had yet to stop being concerned for her. After all, she was willing to die besides the man who had orchestrated the massacre within the first Special Zone.

_"Zero is gone, Kallen,"_ Xingke tried to be patient with her. He respected her as a pilot and a devoted subordinate to a man even he admired at some point, _"You have to let him go. We, the Black Knights, still need you."_

She blinked back the sting she felt behind her blue eyes and tried not to think about her last meeting with Schneizel from his last visit. He insisted that Zero was indeed dead, but Lelouch would live on. The Black King had been captured, but the Knights were still free to move and they were needed as the UFN's fighting force.

"What should I do, Zero?" she whispered out loud.

_"Kallen, you must live on."_

_You must let Lelouch go._

~*~*~*~*~

"A hostage…?"

"Yes, that's what Suzaku told me," Gino answered after giving his brief report, "should the Tristan and the Mordred go and back him up?"

"No, withdraw for now and return to the Avalon."

"But, sir…!"

"We will not engage in another battle with the Black Knights. Not until we know the details of the situation. Is that clear, Sir Weinberg?"

"Yes, your highness, Tristan out."

Although Schneizel remained emotionless on the outside, he was frowning from within. At his right, even Kanon seemed unsure what to make of this unexpected development. They have finally received intelligence back that Bismark, the Knight of One, had been killed and now the Emperor was missing. The gate and its control panel were destroyed.

All in all it seemed as if the assassination plot had been carried out effectively, but they couldn't understand why the Shinkiro had shown up.

Then there was the whole 'hostage' part that did not settle well for Schneizel. If Suzaku was pursuing it could only mean the hostage was Lelouch. Were the Black Knights trying to reclaim their former leader? Was Xingke also aware of his plans? He turned his head slightly to look at the man dressed in a dark suit at his left.

Diethard hung up his phone while looking grim. "That was my contact aboard the Ikaruga. Apparently, the leaders are claiming that some traitor stole the Shinkiro and it is to be destroyed rather than recovered."

Schneizel did frown outwardly this time, his mouth hardened in a thin line of displeasure. He had instilled fear and paranoia among the Order of the Black Knights concerning the power of Geass. The Shinkiro had taken Lelouch and now the Black Knights were out to destroy it along with man who had been Zero.

Kanon seemed to be thinking along the same lines and he waited patiently for the Second Prince's orders. "Move the Avalon out and patch me through to Sir Kururugi. Our primary target is the Shinkiro, capture it in one piece."

~*~*~*~*~

_Tick… tock… tick…_

"…Just using you!" Lelouch finished yelling from where he left off after time resumed, "Using you for my own ends! You don't have to do this! I'm not a prisoner, so please…"

The prince broke off as he watched in both dread and concern as his year-long sibling broke into a fit of coughs. Rolo's pale face was covered in a sheen of sweat, and dark rings appeared under his eyes which he struggled to keep focus on the battle ahead. His hands fumbled at the control panel as he struggled once more to raise the Knightmare's defensive shields.

"I knew," the younger boy whispered hoarsely, "I knew I was just another pawn to you… but I…I didn't care. I was happy with the time I spent with you as family. I never had one before. Even if it was all a lie… to me, that time meant everything. I…"

Lelouch's eyes widened in disbelief and then fear as he leaned forward and placed a gloved hand over the trembling one that belonged to his sibling. He opened his mouth but couldn't form the words to apologize for his actions and those harsh words spoken when they parted. Rolo had tried to replace Nunnally and killed Shirley; Lelouch thought that was unforgivable. He had been wrong. What he had done to Rolo… this heartless deception… was much worse. He was no better than his own parents.

"Brother…" Rolo's soft voice drew him out of his turmoil, "You still didn't answer my question."

The older boy averted his gaze and glanced at the screen to try and change the subject. "It… it looks like the Britannian forces have pulled back. All we need to do is put distance between us and the Black Knights."

"All right… once more…"

Lelouch swiveled his head back and stared at the other Geass user in horror to see him struggle to concentrate. "No! No more! Don't use that…!"

_Tick… tock…_

Rolo smiled as he stared at the other's frozen expression. Lelouch was scared, and scared for him. He would have laughed in elation, if it wouldn't be a complete waste of his oxygen. While increasing the distance between them and the Black Knights who were falling from the sky and crashing into the water below; he managed to bring one trembling hand to his chest and retrieved his cell phone. The small silver locket dangled before his eyes and he smiled in memory.

_"Happy Birthday, little brother."_

Clutching it close to his aching chest, he wondered what Lelouch would want for his birthday this year. He could use a new cell phone. Or maybe a new chess set, since the old one had been left behind. The month of December was still far away, but Rolo wanted to plan everything in advance. Just like his big brother would.

Time resumed and Rolo broke out into another series of hacking coughs, while the other boy resumed yelling at him. He let that frightened and angry voice wash over his tortured soul like balm. His brother was worried for him, and even in this grim situation, Rolo had never been happier.

"…Power… Do you really want to die!?" Lelouch blinked as he noticed that they were no longer being pursued and Shikine Island appeared below them. How much time had past? How long had the other Geass user suffered to get them here?

"Rolo!" a voice barked over the radio, "What's going on over there?"

"Jeremiah, is that you?"

"M-Master Lelouch…?"

"We're landing, Jeremiah, be on stand by!"

"Yes sir!"

Once the Shinkiro had landed safely, kneeling close to the ground and taking cover among the trees, Lelouch could finally breathe easily. The same couldn't be said about Rolo. They would have to find a doctor somehow. The younger boy looked in worse condition than he was before.

Lelouch quickly moved over to the front of the pilot's seat, leaning close to check the other's pulse. After a few torturous seconds, he scrambled over to retrieve his cell phone from one of the compartments within the cockpit. He could at least call some local hospital… and then have Jeremiah take them…or call Suzaku.

"You didn't answer…," a meek voice accused him, preventing Lelouch from dialing, "My question…"

_"If you want to die, I would die with you. If you want to live, I will die defending you."_

He wanted to argue. He wanted to scream. He wanted to be selfish, to tell the boy to shut the hell up and save his breath. The boy, who was and wasn't his brother; who stared back at him with dull violet eyes that once sparkled with adoration.

"I…" he began, holding back the tears that threatened to fall, "I want to..."

_Tick… _

Rolo smiled as his fingers curled around his heart shaped locket. He took one deep breath and willed himself to lean towards Lelouch's still form. Lelouch's unhidden violet eye was surrounded by a glowing red circle.

Even though he had the power to freeze one's time, Rolo had been hesitant to do something that wasn't murder to show how much his brother meant to him; yet he was too scared to make any attempts in the past. The present was different, this was his only opportunity and he selfishly wasn't going to squander it. The assassin brushed his lips over the other's still ones in a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Lelouch."

He slumped back onto the pilot seat, and time continues to move freely for his precious person once more.

"…Live." Realization hits Lelouch hard as he sees Rolo's most prized possession now within his own hands.

"Yes… I knew that all along…" Those dull violet eyes are loosing the battle stay open as the world darkens before them. Even as his head lolls over to the side, the smile remains on his youthful face, frozen for all of time. "I know everything about you… big brother."

The sound of a ticking clock is replaced with that of an opening door.

~*~*~*~*~

Jeremiah remains a silent guardian as he and his master stand before the makeshift grave of Rolo Lamperouge. It was still odd that this boy had been a trained assassin under V2 whose mission was to kill Lelouch if the latter regained his memories. He wondered briefly what turn of events must have occurred for a cold blooded assassin sacrifice his own life to save his former target. He brought his hand to rest upon his heart and prayed silently to the boy he would respect for the rest of his life.

Dawn was approaching, and with it a storm. He keeps silent until the winds pick up and the pitter patter of rain starts to fall. Jeremiah turns to the prince who still refuses to move. That single uncovered eye is still fixated on the small grave, as if expecting something… a miracle perhaps. Jeremiah's heart aches for him and he fervently wishes he had an umbrella as the rain comes down harder; for there was no convincing his liege to move and seek shelter.

"Master Lelouch," he finally breaks the silence, "It's raining."

The dark prince lifted his head and sighed as small droplets of water pelted and streaked down his face. It wasn't strange at all how most of the rain had gathered at the corners of eye. It was raining tears… Lelouch almost wanted to laugh at the idea that maybe God was crying with him.

"Yes, Jeremiah," he whispered back, "It's raining."

"Just pointing out the obvious, my lord."

The son of his Lady Marianne let out a low sobering laugh and then the silence resumes once more. Jeremiah does his best to shield the boy but it's a lost cause as they stand together being drenched by the rain. _Five more minutes_, the former Pureblood leader tries to tell himself. He would give Lelouch that much more time to grieve before dragging him away, before he caught his own death in this weather. _Five more minutes_, he repeated for the sixth time.

It wasn't long before Jeremiah's sensitive hearing picked up the sound of footsteps and he turned sharply, activating the long blade hidden under the sleeve of his coat. He would have charged forward had he not recognized the intruders from a distance, and hesitantly shot a glance to Lelouch who seemed unconcerned. Straightening, he sheathed his weapon and resumed his place as Suzaku Kururugi and C2 approached.

Although there was no marker on the grave, the Knight of Seven stared at it and then towards the small silver locket charm that was now dangling from Lelouch's own cell phone. It didn't take long for those two images to snap into place like pieces of a puzzle. C2 must have figured it out much sooner as she walked past both him and the self-proclaimed knight, to stand by her accomplice

"You can just make those two boxes of pizza," she spoke softly, "with extra Tabasco."

The boy's lips twitched in a smirk and he only nodded his head while handing her the contents of his wallet. "Jeremiah…"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Please take C2 back to the Tokyo Settlement. She knows of a facility you can both use there."

Jeremiah looked confused and almost hesitant to obey even when the immortal witch had turned to walk towards him. "You're not coming with us?"

"No, not right now, I'm not… going to run away. I will contact you when I need you."

Although the words did not make sense to C2 or Jeremiah; they complied without pressing for explanations and started towards the Siegfried.

Left alone with the Knight of Seven, Lelouch crouched down, to stare at the mud that began to swallow up the few flowers laid upon Rolo's grave. He couldn't help but wonder if the dead boy had really been content with being just pawn for his older brother, and it made himself wonder about his own situation with Schneizel. He was the captured Black King now turned pawn.

His old self as Zero, would no sooner have taken his own life in such a predicament. However, he was not Zero anymore. He was a king without followers and a rebel without cause. Schneizel knew all along; by giving Lelouch what he desired – to have his revenge – he had crossed those checkered floors over into the White army.

_"Surrender to me."_

It was strange; no longer did those words make him shiver with dread.

_"I want to live…" _he told himself, "_so I can help make this world peaceful."_

"Lelouch," Suzaku began, wiping his soaked bangs from his eyes, "The Avalon will be here within a few minutes."

He pocketed his phone, but not before stroking the heart-shaped locket, and said his final goodbyes to Rolo. Maybe someday, he would like to return and give his little brother a proper gravestone. Ignoring the aches and stiffness coming from the muscles within his legs, he rose to stand.

Schneizel was waiting.

--------------------------------------

**End Chapter 8**

**Author's Note: **

Okay there are things I need to clarify before you start sending me confused and angry reviews.

Lelouch's Geass: Did not spread over to his other eye. Remember that only happened when he claimed to want a future. Also, Charles did not give Lelouch his code… I'm not sure that's even possible since the two don't have a contract with one another.

Lelouch being out of character: You've all read the summary and the warnings right? This is a 'What If' sort of alternate universe spin off that will diverge from the anime storyline. There's no Zero Requiem … only Damocles.

Rolo's Death: You might have seen his death as pointless since Lelouch wasn't about to die and wasn't officially a prisoner; however, Rolo didn't know this and only wanted to make up for not saving Lelouch before.

Argh! I'm running late, but I had to finish this chapter once I got a good five pages in. The next chapter will be what we've all been waiting for: Schneizel and Lelouch's reunion (and smut, of course).


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Of Kings and Pawns**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come)

**Summary:** The Order of the Black Knights has handed over their King in return for Japan. However, with Zero claimed dead and Lelouch in his grasp, Schneizel is only a couple turns away from claiming checkmate on the entire world.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, and violence.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment with OCCness and tons of grammar and spelling errors.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

Lelouch leaned back against the sofa within Schneizel's quarters, uncaring of the water from his drenched clothing that began to soak into the expensive upholstery. Before leaving him, Suzaku had advised that he try to sleep and get some rest before they were ask to give their report later on. However, sleep was impossible at the moment as he stared blankly at his new cell phone charm (he eventually stopped torturing himself, and placed it down on the coffee table). There was far too much on his mind, so much that he couldn't will himself to think of only one thing. Even though the prince was exhausted after everything he had seen and done the previous day; he couldn't close his eyes to sleep and wasn't sure if he wanted to.

There was no way of controlling one's dreams and the last thing he needed, was to be trapped within a nightmare and see all his past mistakes relived once more. The former student also dreaded being lulled back into those carefree innocent days before Geass. The days when he was just a school boy; a commoner whose only crime was ditching PE class to go off and gamble in underground chess matches. It made Lelouch appreciate those boring, and yet peaceful moments in his life.

The door opens without an announcement from the intercom, but he does not lift his head to acknowledge the newcomer. Probably because his head just feels almost too heavy and too relaxed on the plush furniture he was ruining. It was Schneizel's own fault for demanding he sit and wait for him. So he waited.

"Your mad scientist," Lelouch began as he remembered watching Milly's former fiancé, doing a series of twirls around the Shinkiro while taunting Rakshata out loud, "What is he going to do with my Knightmare?"

Schneizel activated the door's lock mechanism behind him before approaching, pocketing the key to the eye-patch that was in his hands. "Studying it for now; Lloyd has been engrossed by the Shinkiro's absolute defense shields since its debut at the Mausoleum of Eighty-Eight Emperors_."_

"I see. So you're keeping it then?" Although Lelouch didn't have any sentimental value for his Knightmare frame like Kallen has with her Guren; it was a bit surprising if the Britannian military planned on using a weapon that belonged to their most hated enemy rather than destroy it.

"Just think of it as compensation for the Gawain." Schneizel frowned as he lifted up the black coat that had been soaking onto the arm of his favorite chair. "Lelouch, you should show more concern for other people's furniture. This set happened to be a gift from…"

"Sorry," the drenched boy interrupted upon straightening his posture and not sounding apologetic in the least.

Schneizel sighed, "At least remove your clothes in the bathroom."

"I didn't leave them there. Suzaku was trying to undress me, but something came up and he had to go," Lelouch said thoughtlessly as he remembered the other boy had given up on trying to coax him into changing clothes and attempted to remove them himself. However, the pilot of the Lancelot quickly excused himself hastily to go check on the condition of Knightmare and one of his fellow Rounds. Seeing the crimson flush on the brunet's face, Lelouch wondered if his friend's sudden discomfort had anything to do with their not-so innocent school days.

"That was very thoughtful of Sir Kururugi." The Second Prince's expression darkened somewhat, but he had turned around and dumped the drenched coat in the laundry chute. He turned around, smiling once more. "I believe I should finish where he left off."

Lelouch tilted his head to the side, that uncovered violet eyed staring suspiciously at the older prince, before his lips curved upwards into a sly smile. "I never would have thought that you, the Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, would be so eager to perform such a mundane task."

Rich laughter spilled from Schneizel's lips as he approached, pulling off his white gloves, before sitting down on besides his younger sibling. Without care for his own clothing, he pulled the boy to lie across his lap. Confident fingers moved without hesitation, to unbutton and unzip the top portion of Lelouch's dark outfit. Once the fabric barrier was gone, those cool hands eagerly stroked the damp yet warm skin of his chest underneath and gently toying with his nipples.

"Even after my coronation, when I have become the 99th Emperor of the Realm, I don't believe I shall ever tire of the task of un-wrapping such a lovely prize." Schneizel's eyes then narrowed and his fingers stilled upon seeing what a collar of dark bruises that stood out unnaturally on his brother's pale throat. "Where did you get these from?"

"Hmm?" The Eleventh Prince who had been pleasantly distracted by the touch, blinked before he realized what Schneizel was frowning at. "Oh… these? They were a parting gift from our father. He didn't take his plans being ruined very well. I…"

Lelouch broke off in a gasp when his head tilted backwards, and felt warm lips descend upon his throat. Warm kisses trailed over the bruised skin before moving upwards until stopped at the boy's mouth. A tongue snaked out, gently teasing at his lower lip, asking for entrance that wouldn't be denied.

Those soft lips parted, and Schneizel eagerly deepened the kiss. As his tongue explored its territory, the blonde prince's hands began to do the same as they dipped lower. Releasing the buttons from its catches and lowering the zipper, Schneizel then eased his hand into those dark pants. The boy in his lap squirmed delightfully when his fingers immediately found what they sought and enclosed around it, stroking lightly.

Panting after their tongues engaged in a brief battle; Lelouch leaned back a little, tugging off the wet garments that still clung to his shoulders, before reaching down and guiding Schneizel's strokes. Teeth gently latched onto his earlobe, nibbling lightly before a tongue teased the inner shell causing him to hiss out loud. That familiar molten heat began to pool down his legs and he gasped once more, while another hand gently pushed him to lie back against the sofa, his hips now elevated over the older man's lap.

His brother's handsome face came within his line of vision, as Schneizel leaned slightly over him with an expression of rapt hunger. It made the former rebel leader wonder if that was what the other man had looked like while he had been blindfolded. He broke out into a small shudder of excitement, before parting his legs a little further, urging those fingers to move on.

"Tell me, Lelouch," Schneizel murmured sensually over his neck as those fingers slid underneath the fabric of his briefs, "Why did you return when you could have run away with the Shinkiro? Why put on that eye-patch that seals your power? You could have started another rebellion or even head towards our homeland and take the throne for yourself."

With his free hand the Second Prince reached out and caressed the youth's covered eye before giving it a slight tug. When the eye-patch did not budge, he smiled, obviously pleased as he waited for an answer. His little brother stared back at him as if he had expected such a bombardment of questions.

"I wanted to see it," Lelouch admitted, "the world that will know only peace; the world that Nunnally and Euphie had dreamed of. As for my Geass, it's done far too much damage… especially towards the people that I have loved and lost because of it."

The former rebel's voice dropped almost to the point of a whisper at the last part, just barely loud enough for Schneizel to hear.

"So you have no ambitions towards the throne whatsoever?" he asked curiously, "being a descendant of the late Emperor, you are entitled to it. You could have used your Geass and made the nobles of the court do as you wished. The Black Knights would be no match for you."

The dark haired boy was starting to get irritated at the lack of attention the lower region of his body was getting. He shifted slightly, briefly enjoying the friction of Schneizel's hand that had stilled its caresses. His tormentor refused to continue until given the desired response. Glaring, the rebel realized that he was being forced into a corner just like at the chess game in Luoyang; however, he wouldn't back down this time.

"My insidious older brother," he spoke with a charmingly false smile, "I would very much appreciate it if you would keep to fucking with my body and leave my mind alone."

His older sibling was clearly caught off guard as he stared back with an unreadable expression, and Lelouch couldn't help but grin a little in satisfaction. Only taking a few seconds to compose himself, Schneizel tsked at him in disapproval and yet resumed his earlier ministrations much to the teenager's delight.

"Such vulgar language is hardly befitting of a crown prince."

Lelouch laughed lightly at the soon-to-be Emperor's scolding tone and bucked his hips upwards as the strokes that became more aggressive.

"Former prince," he corrected while panting, "I am legally dead to Britannia as the 17th in line for the throne. The Ashfords were disgraced and reside in Japan and I have none of my mother's supporters. So I wish to remain as I am: a commoner who goes by the name Lelouch Lamprouge."

That confined hand withdrew from his pants and both were used to pull his briefs and pants down to his knees. The boy gasped loudly as his sex was suddenly exposed to the cool air and then captured by those tormenting fingers once more. As he squirmed on both the sofa and his older brother's lap, he could feel something warm and hard nudging against his backside.

"I'm afraid that won't do," Schneizel told him while lifting the boy's legs and pulling the remaining clothes off and letting them fall carelessly to the floor. "Since you've returned, I have no choice but to bestow you to your proper place..."

He quickly sat up, pleasure momentarily forgotten, as he glared once more. A single finger had placed itself upon his lips before he could argue and it took willpower alone not to bite. The fully clothed Second Prince then pulled his nude form closer to him.

"You will be Lelouch El Britannia, my primary heir as well as my knight."

The teenager stared at Schneizel as if he had grown a second head. What his older brother was implying was impossible. He would be given a status much higher than his previous one; much higher than even Odysseus, the First Prince, and that would certainly not bode well for the rest of the Imperial family. This name wasn't even the tip of iceberg; the title was just preposterous.

"Knight?" he repeated incredulously, "The Emperor's personal knight must be the mightiest of the Empire: The Knight of One. If I'm not mistaken, you gave your word that the title alone shall belong to Suzaku, for firing the FLEIJA that mortally wounded Zero and defeating Bismark."

Schneizel nodded and began to slide his arms from his outer coat and unbutton his inner one. "Yes, that has not changed, but the order of the Rounds will. As a member of the Imperial Royal family and my heir, you shall be the Knight of Zero; a Knight of the Round above all Rounds."

It was suddenly all too much for the terrorist as he staggered off the sofa, holding his sides as he laughed harder than he ever has before. What on earth was Schneizel thinking? He was no knight! He was Zero, a former terrorist leader who used people for his own ends; there was nothing chivalrous about him! Also the title implied that he belonged to Zero - himself - and yet was bound to serve only the Emperor, his brother. _The Knight of Zero_… it was all too hysterical for words.

If the next Emperor was offended by the rude outburst, he didn't show it as he stood up to undress. Once bare, he turned to see that the boy had regained his sanity, collapsed back onto the sofa and was wiping away the tears of mirth left behind. That single violet eye looked at him again but all humor was gone.

Lelouch's throat suddenly felt parched as he stared up at Schneizel who stood before him completely nude. The sight was something he hadn't been able to appreciate fully the last few times (the first time he was blindfolded) they were together like this. It was like standing before a finely chiseled marble statue of a Greek God. Tall, lean, and muscles covered with milky white flawless skin; even without those royal robes, he was still majestic to the eye.

The sight of Schneizel's perfect body made the newly appointed knight feel small and lanky in comparison. Really, it just wasn't fair. He tried to avert his envious gaze but failed to do so when the White King laughed at him.

"Do you see something that you like, my dear little brother?" Schneizel asked before leaning down and hoisting the teenager to his arms. "Let's let the sofa dry properly and take this somewhere where we'll both be more comfortable."

Held securely against his older sibling's broad chest; Lelouch chose not to answer the other's taunting question. Truthfully, he liked it all. Had the Geass user chosen a different path than Schneizel's, he would have used his power on this man and made him his own personal trophy, decked out in dark revealing tattered robes and leather binding straps. He couldn't help but lick his suddenly dry lips at the mental image of his older brother chained to some platform and then paraded in public for the entire world to see and want.

"What are you thinking about?" the question cut into his thoughts as he was forced to look up into those curious lavender eyes. He quickly glanced away to hide his heated face as he heard the bedroom door hiss open.

"Nothing…"

"Really…? Schneizel deposited his prize gently onto the bed before reaching down and stroking the hot velvety shaft, drawing out moans of appreciation. He chuckled, palming the head of the erection in small circles. "This doesn't feel like nothing."

Pre-cum started to leak from the tip and the blonde gathered it up with his fingers, presenting them before Lelouch's eye.

"I do hope you were thinking about me."

"You have… no idea…Ah! Mmm...nn…!" the boy moaned as he writhed, wanting the sensual torture to continue. He grasped at the bed sheets to hold onto as his hips arched up off the bed to grind against his brother's body.

The blonde male blinked as he stared down at him while licking the liquid from his fingers. As much as he enjoyed anticipating the other strategist's thoughts and movements; he saw that mischievous glint behind that amethyst orb and realized he was better off not knowing. Youth often let their imaginations run wild and there was no doubt in his mind that the former terrorist was thinking of something fiendish.

Schneizel stopped and stood up from the bed, much to the other's protest, and he made his way over to the bathroom. "Excuse me for a moment."

Rolling onto his stomach, Lelouch frowned darkly and decided on masturbating himself to sleep. With all the games his older brother was playing, he could find his own relief. Sighing, he closed his eye and reached down, trailing his fingers across his stomach and finally around aching manhood. He stroked himself quickly, occasionally thumbing the head and rubbing against the smooth sheets below him. His fingers were slick with pre-cum now and he was already close… so close… he could almost…

"How selfish," a voice whispered darkly into his ear causing him to flinch and cease his movements. Lelouch let out a small cry of surprise as he was suddenly turned over onto his back again. A hand encircled his wrist and pulled it away from his swollen groin, and trapped it above his head.

Schneizel loomed down over him rather closely and he could feel those blonde tendrils of his hair and warm breath against his face. The older man looked disappointed even if his eyes were clearly amused.

"Here I was trying to decide what kind of lubrication you would prefer," The Second Prince nodded his head over to the direction where a couple of small bottles sat on a nightstand. "I think I'll just use something more… natural."

That large hand claimed him once more and Lelouch wantonly bucked up against it even though its movements were slow and controlled. The fingers were paying particularly close attention to the tip, gathering as much fluid as they could. Then they ceased movement again and he let out a long cry of frustration upon being left on the cusp of his pleasure once more.

"Shhh," his brother soothed against his ear and felt his arm being released, "the wait will be worth it, I promise. Look at me, little brother."

He did as was told and swallowed hard as he saw the next Emperor, in all his masculine beauty, kneeling between his spread legs. There was no hint of embarrassment on the older man's face as begin to masturbate before him. He watched, transfixed, as his older brother stroked himself, that thick shaft had already been coated with a sheen of his own pre-ejaculate and was now glistening with Lelouch's.

The teenager desperately wanted to touch himself, and refrained from doing so out of fear he would be denied his pleasure. Instead, he sat up on his arms and tried to meet the other's gaze. If only… if only the eye-patch was off, he could just easily issue the command rather than forcing these awkward words out.

"Schneizel, I want it," he tried to make his tone demanding as he nodded to his brother's impressive erection. "I want it inside me."

Lelouch blinked as his older brother stopped moving, and could have sworn stopped breathing altogether. The expression on Schneizel's face was a strange one that he had never seen before; an expression that looked almost pained and desperate. Then it was gone when Schneizel had suddenly hauled him up and switched their positions.

"The magic word?" his brother asked as he leaned back against the bed while Lelouch straddled his hips. Brushing aside some black hair from his eye, the teenager straightened his back and stared down, mockingly.

"Now," he ordered.

A devilish grin broke out upon Schneizel's face and lavender eyes gleamed with lust, as he grasped onto the others hips to position him for entry. "As my Black King commands."

Lelouch would have laughed if he wasn't so focused on that familiar hardness running up the crevice of his ass. He could feel that swollen head nudge forward, and his twitching sphincter guided it home. Gasping at the sudden penetration, he grasped at his brother's arms for support while slowly lowering himself down inch by torturous inch.

Despite the pain of not being prepared, the splendid friction of Schneizel's cock – not even half way inside him - was incredible. He could almost feel every ridge of his manhood and the movement of every seemingly electric pulse that raced through it.

_Another inch… and then another …almost there … almost… _

"Ahh…" Schneizel moaned, now buried deep inside the constricting heat. He leaned forward, taking a couple minutes to savor the sensation of his sex being thoroughly massaged in a warm velvety grip. His hands relinquished their hold on those slim hips and reached around to cup the boy's behind, squeezing hard enough to leave his prints; his hidden mark of possession. He was rewarded when the delicious tightness became almost excruciating to the point where he would have come right then and there.

Taking a few deep breaths, the Second Prince willed himself to be patient. He eased his grip and to let his fingers tangle in disheveled dark locks as he pulled his brother's head forward to claim those soft tender lips. Lelouch eagerly responded to the kiss, his arms wrapping around the other's neck and pulled him even closer.

The soon to be Emperor let his fingers glide down to those edible pink nibbles which he began to tease into small hard points. He then reached down and took hold of his lover's erection trapped between their two heated bodies.

"Lelouch," his voice was deep with arousal, "Move. I want to feel myself sliding deep inside you."

Chuckling despite the embarrassed flush on his face, Lelouch raised himself up a bit before smirking down at his long time chess opponent, the one man he could never beat.

"What's the magic word?" Lelouch threw the words back as he strained himself to hold his position.

Schneizel grinned in response, knowing full well he could wait Lelouch out. Wait for the fatigue to take a hold of his athletically-challenged sibling and then pound him into the mattress. However, the older sibling played along simply for his own amusement.

"Abracadabra."

His lips quirked upwards which seemed to irritate the younger man. Lelouch only shook his head in disbelief while his fingers threaded into silvery blonde hair that was much lighter than the rest of their brothers and sisters.

"Why?" Lelouch murmured as he pressed himself down hard while ignoring the twinge of discomfort that came with taking that sizeable erection, "why do you always have to be the literal royal pain in my ass?"

Schneizel started to roll his hips, sighing in content as his prize road every one of his thrusts. "Perhaps it is because…"

"Shut up!" he hissed as he began to move in a pace that their bodies desired while raising himself up, and then sliding down and taking the thick shaft within him once more, "that was rhetorical!"

They continued to moved together in a slow and steady rhythm, both wanting to draw their union out as long as possible after the short time spent apart. It was far more pleasant for Lelouch this time, since he was able to wrap his slender legs around the other's waist and not rely on his knees which had sapped his stamina before. The friction against his manhood trapped between most hot flesh and muscle was incredible. The position was perfect; for it allowed him to set the torturously slow pace while looking down at his older brother who was practically sweating to keep himself composed.

The Second Prince was fairly sure that he was bruising the boy's hips as he struggled not to let his primal urges take control. He wanted to push his little brother onto his back and throw his legs up upon his shoulders just like the last time. Any other would be begging now; pleading with tear filled eyes to be utterly dominated by his lust. Yet Lelouch, who was already on the edge prior to his return from the bathroom, seemed to have gained a second longer lasting wind and was riding it out for all its worth.

_How much longer?_ Schneizel had to wonder, how much longer could _he_ hold out?

Those soft lips were unbelievably hot, almost searing as they burned trails along Schneizel's neck and shoulders before moving up his jaw. Lelouch felt like fire in his arms as the rhythm began to pick up. Sweat that had been forming on the dark haired boy's brow, now flushed scarlet, began to drip onto him. Lelouch shivered and the action caused Schneizel to do the same; that unbearably hot sheath around his cock tightened, then yielded, and gripped him again.

"Little brother," he finally spoke after several more minutes of scalding, blissful, torture. "You're exhausted. Lie on your back and allow me to finish."

That single violet eye stared back at him in a challenge and his features darkened again.

"Now," Schneizel all but rasped as his control began to crack.

"As my White King commands."

The former rebel leader soon to be knight, smiled wickedly as he complied with his new accomplice and chosen liege. He lay on his back, sighing when that throbbing erection slipped out, leaving him sorely empty. He gazed up at his older brother and felt the thrill of seeing the man struggle to regain control. Schneizel then knelt between his legs once more, and lifted his pelvis up onto his lap. With his large hands, he raised Lelouch's knees and opened him up.

Schneizel felt his own perspiration run along his throat as he gazed hungrily at all the exposed and vulnerable he was about to partake. Without further warning he pressed his engorged member to the already stretched entrance and thrust forwards. The teenager gave a startled cry, spine arching upwards, as he was forced to accommodate that large vessel once more.

"So tight," he commented to himself and began to move in a fast yet steady pace. Reaching down, he pumped Lelouch's neglected cock in his hand in time with his thrusts. They were close; Schneizel could feel it with each snap of his hips and every tiny mewl from his little brother when he came in contact with the other's prostate.

"Ah! Sch…Schneizel!"

He leaned down and those slender hands moved from clawing the bed sheets, to latch onto the flesh of his shoulder and scratched deeply. Schneizel could smell his own blood but that was inconsequential as their mouths locked together in a bruising, heated kiss. His whole body was straining, muscles tense, as he delivered a few more deep thrusts and finally came with a cry that was overshadowed by Lelouch's piercing shriek. Warm come splattered across his stomach and chest and he groaned as he continued to pour his own offering deep into the boy's trembling body.

They remained locked in that position for several moments. Schneizel stared down at his brother who was struggling to catch his breath; his skin was still flushed and glistening with sweat. Breathing deeply, he felt his cock gradually diminish and slip from his beautiful sibling, carrying a small gush of his essence with its departure.

"I'll help you clean off later," Schneizel promised the youth who glared tiredly at him in annoyance. He then picked up the drowsy teen from the bed, discarded the soiled quilt and then laid them back down on the sheets, uncaring of their messy state.

Lelouch shivered and sought warmth against the older male's broad chest as he sighed contentedly before arms pulled him closer. He felt a kiss against his damp brow and raised his single amethyst eye to stare up at half lidded lavender ones.

"Good night, Schneizel."

_'My White King.'_

"Good night, Lelouch."

_'My Black King.'_

Their eyes finally closed and both began to drift off into sleep; arms locked around one another in a shared embrace and thought…

_'My Pawn.'_

--------------------------------------

**End Chapter 9**

**Author's Note: **

So, on a scale from 1 to 10 (1 being poorly written pr0n, and 10 being hot smex) how would you rate this chapter? I'm curious because I rushed through it within a day since I'm trying to finish up the arc by the end of June.

**- SuzuxLulu**: I did write a part where Suzaku does actually start to undress Lelouch in this chapter and Schneizel and Kanon happen to walk in, but I decided to edit it out (please don't kill me) and add it to a short side story that will take places between this arc and the next one.

**- Knight of Zero:** Japanese fan art of Lelouch in a Knights of the Round outfit poisoned me into writing this in. Schneizel has adopted Lelouch into his own clan, and so the name change from Vi Britannia to El Britannia was necessary otherwise he would have been at the bottom of the social food chain.

**- Slave Schneizel:** Even though this story steers clear of Zero Requiem, I thought it would be fund to see Lulu fantasizing about it. It almost makes you wonder what he was thinking by presenting Schneizel out like that (and then there's Nunnally… o_O).


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Of Kings and Pawns**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come)

**Summary:** The Order of the Black Knights has handed over their King in return for Japan. However, with Zero claimed dead and Lelouch in his grasp, Schneizel is only a couple turns away from claiming checkmate on the entire world.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, and violence.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment with OCCness and tons of grammar and spelling errors.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 10 **

Lelouch awoke with a throbbing headache and a one armed embrace. Both were unexpected since it wasn't what he was used to feeling first thing in the morning… or noon, as he stared blearily at television's digital clock. Sitting up, he winced as a familiar pain shot down his backside just like the last time he woke in this bed. To his side, Schneizel was sleeping soundlessly. No mystery there, but his body still felt strangely hot and sweaty.

Half conscious, he made his way over to the bathroom. Upon flicking on the light switch and seeing his reflection in the mirror, he quickly turned them off. He felt ambivalent about taking a shower, not sure how steady his legs were and so he settled for taking a damp towel to rub himself down briefly. He wrapped a dry one around his waist and proceeded out to hunt for his clothes outside the bedroom.

That was when he heard a familiar ringing from his cell phone coming from the coffee table. He couldn't imagine who would be calling him now, but walked over and sat down on his knees to pick the phone up. A heart-shaped locket dangled before his eyes and Lelouch's voice was suddenly trapped within his throat.

_"I'm alive,"_ he thought to himself because the words wouldn't come from his throat, _"I'm alive now because Rolo is dead."_

He squeezed his eye shut as the young boy with mousy brown hair and adoring violet eyes came into his mind. Thankfully, he was pulled a way from those heart wrenching memories when his body began to shiver. Lelouch looked around, wondered if he was sitting next to an air vent and pulled on the closest article of clothing on him – Schneizel's outer coat – which he practically drowned in.

The ringing stopped and then was replaced with the familiar beeping that indicated he was receiving a text message, which he would prefer to answer since he couldn't trust his voice.

"Lelouch, are you all right? Please call me or Milly. We're worried – Rivalz."

Knowing that his two friends were all right was probably the best news he's heard in the past couple days. After the second battle for Tokyo, he had been worried about his friends at Ashford Academy, hoping the school hadn't gotten swallowed up by the FLEIJA as well. He sighed while leaning back against the sofa, pulling the jacket tighter around him which smelled faintly of Schneizel's cologne.

"I'm fine, Rivalz," he began to text back, "I can't talk to anyone right now, but I'm glad you're both okay – Lelouch."

Why did it feel hotter again? Was the heater on? He debated on going to take that shower until he heard more beeping that came less than a minute after his last message.

"Thank God! Is Rolo with you? – Rivalz."

Biting his lower lip, Lelouch couldn't help but take the locket between his fingers. He stroked the surface of it affectionately before pressing down on the release, opening it. A tiny image of his and Rolo's smiling, carefree, faces stared back at him. He remembered during the previous year, before regaining his true memories, he and Rolo had taken this picture in a camera booth at the mall. Lelouch remembered, that he had carefully cut out and placed this image inside the locket himself before presenting the gift to Rolo for his birthday; Nunnally's birthday.

Little sister. Little brother. Both gone.

He quickly closed the locket shut and willed himself not to cry. If he shed tears now, they would never stop.

_'I must live for both of them.'_

"Yes," Lelouch text back, "He's with me."

**_Hours later…_**

"That is all that has been scheduled for the agenda today," Kanon concluded while applying antiseptic to the lacerations that adorned his prince's shoulders. He couldn't help but smile when the Second Prince's all-business expression was broken by a frown of displeasure when he paid more attention to the cuts that were a vivid red upon his milky-white skin. All the while, the perpetrator sat uncaring on the bathroom counter.

"If anyone other than myself were to see these," Kanon nodded to the marks, "how would you go about explaining them?"

"Why, the truth of course; that a wild animal attacked me."

The Second Prince began to put on his shirt, shrugging his shoulders in an elegant manner. That deep violet eye that was glaring at the numbers on a thermometer quickly targeted him. Despite the look of doom he was receiving from the bathroom's third occupant, Schneizel continued, "A beautiful yet deadly black panther that we happened to find in the wilderness; although unruly at first, it was finally tamed into submission."

Kanon chuckled as he put away the first aid kit. "That does seem a bit farfetched, my lord. Not even Princess Carline will believe such a tale."

"She might be ignorant enough to believe a black panther is the equivalent size of a domestic house cat," an annoyed voice commented while turning his attention to those numbers again, "and you do have one onboard this ship for some reason."

"Really Lelouch," Schneizel spoke in a light scolding tone, "you shouldn't speak of our younger sister in such a way, and do you have something against Sir Kururgi's pet?"

"That cat caused me a lot of anguish…I'll never forgive it."

The soon to be First Prince only frowned at the memory of chasing Arthur around the entire academy to retrieve his stolen mask and had to use Geass on anyone who saw. It was truly a low point for him, to be nearly exposed by a stray feline. While he was glaring in memory, both men in the bathroom blinked and exchanged confused glances. They then silently decided it was better off not knowing about the daily double life of a teenage terrorist.

Schneizel finished dressing and stepped over to where his younger sibling was sitting, taking the thermometer from his hands. "The triple digits do not lie. You have a fever, and it is your own fault for not drying off properly."

The former unmasked Zero, Leader of the Black Knights and Enemy of the Empire, sulked as he stepped down from the counter. "Aspirin?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, little brother," Schneizel sounded sympathetic, "but we only have medication in the form of suppositories. I would be most obliged to assist you with…"

"Arghh!" Lelouch all but groaned as he stormed out of the bathroom.

Chuckling after him, Schneizel then slipped on his gloves before collecting his coat before putting it on. He slid his hands into the pockets and frowned slightly as his fingers turned up empty in their search. Before opening the door, his aide stared back at him curiously.

"Is there something the matter, Prince Schneizel?"

"This is a new coat," the prince noted, "where is the one I wear previously?"

"Its being dry cleaned with the rest of yours and Lelouch's clothes," Kanon began and suddenly it dawned on him, "Did you lose something?"

The door suddenly opened and both men turned their attention to Lelouch, who ignored them, and made a bee line towards the medicine cabinet. The raven-haired prince's face darkened as he held up a bottle of aspirin. He looked like he wanted to throw at the older sibling who was now smiling innocently back at him.

"Liar…" he hissed before exiting in the same manner he had before.

The brunet's lips were trying not to quirk into a smile as he tried to keep a serious face, turning to his liege once more. His blue eyes could easily see that Schneizel actually appeared disappointed he could not administer that other medication himself. Then Kanon remembered his previous question.

"What was it, sir?"

"Never mind, Kanon," Schneizel decided to dismiss the matter. It was shamefully not the first time he had something washed on accident. "It's not important right now."

~*~*~*~*~

The mission report takes days to go over every single detail known about the World of C, the Sword of Akasha, and Geass. It probably would have taken less time if the key witness hadn't caught a fever and tended to zone out during the first meeting. Fortunately he had recovered on the second day; but on the third was giving his brother the silent treatment and Suzaku had to fill in. Such behavior seemed too juvenile for Lelouch and rather than being offended, Prince Schneizel seemed overly amused.

Seeing the two brothers interact with one another was all too surreal for Suzaku. They behaved as if they weren't recently mortal enemies who had been at war with each other almost a week ago. As if Lelouch himself was never became a kin slayer and the infamous terrorist, Zero, or was ever exiled in the first place.

By the time they get to the collapsing Thought Elevator and former Emperor' demise; both Suzaku and Lelouch are inwardly frantic to leave the Second Prince's quarters that they have been confined to for the past several hours. Schneizel seemed to take pity on them; he allowed the teens to take a break and the meeting would resume later that evening.

What stunned Suzaku was when Kanon had recommended that he be the one to give Lelouch – Prince Lelouch – a guided tour of the Avalon. How was it that both the Second Prince and his aide suddenly trusted the former Enemy of the Empire so quickly when he himself was still unsure of how he felt? Lelouch was – still - his friend that much he knew, as long as Zero remained dead. Maybe he could even forgive…

_"Nothing is unforgivable. I forgave him. I forgave him a long time ago."_

Shirley had told him the last time he had seen her alive. She had regained her memories somehow. Even after Zero's war had claimed the life of her father, and he had used his Geass to make her forget; she still loved him. So why did she die?

Suzaku paused in his tracks and the dark haired boy stopped beside him. He did not speak, only tugged at his collar before turning to walk down a corridor leading them to a more private area. Footsteps echoed from behind, and he could almost feel Lelouch's uncovered eye reading his every move.

They arrived in a dimly lit corner of the ship where Suzaku would retreat to when he wanted to be alone with just his thoughts. Save for the small yet distinct hum of the air ship, it was quiet. Lelouch only continued to stare straight ahead, waiting for the other to speak first.

"I want to continue our conversation from the cave," Suzaku spoke finally, "everything you told me, that was all the truth, correct? Would you swear it… in Nunnally's name?"

Lelouch winced at the mention of his lost little sister and fought the sudden anger over her killer's audacity. If he was to step forward into his redemption, he wanted - no needed - Suzaku to trust him once more. No more lies. No more betrayal.

"Yes," he spoke hoarsely, "I swear it."

The Knight nodded and recalling the turmoil he felt on Kamine Island. "Euphie… you didn't directly order her to kill all those innocent people. If it was an accident carried out by your Geass, why didn't you just order her to stop?"

"I tried."

"Why happened?"

_"No, please… don't make me! I don't want to kill them!" _

Lelouch shuddered as he relieved the memory that day, his expression a pained one. He remembered watching his innocent younger sister collapse on her hands and knees as she fought the Geass that was taking over her will. He realized it quickly as she held herself and shivered violently and he had dropped down to kneel before her. He had tried to order her not to forget his last words, knowing fully well that it was too late the moment she picked up his needle gun.

_"You're right; I must kill all the Japanese."_

"She resisted," he spoke quietly, "because the misplaced order went against her very nature. I tried to cancel it… to make her forget, but my Geass can only be used a single time on a person. It can't be cancelled."

Suzaku took a few minutes to process the information, and as much as he loathed himself to admit it; perhaps Lelouch had been right about killing her. Otherwise, Euphie wouldn't have stopped… she would have continued to kill while enslaved by Geass. It was only after that mortal blow, did she regain her senses.

"What about Shirley then?" he asked while watching the other boy wince painfully as if he had walked up and jabbed him hard in the ribs, "how did she regain her memories?"

"Jeremiah was given a Geass canceller by the Order. He was an assassin to kill me and must have given Shirley back her memories prior to hunting me down at Ikebukuro."

The Knight of Seven's brow furrowed in confusion, "Lord Jeremiah killed Shirley?"

"No," Lelouch shook his head, "Shirley was killed by Rolo who was acting on his own, and he was convinced she was set out to kill me. So I ended up using both him and with Jeremiah's assistance, I was able to track down the Order within the Chinese Federation. In which I lead the massacre that killed hundreds of unarmed men, women, and children."

Suzaku paled. His mouth had fallen open. Viridian eyes widening in horror and disbelief; and he wanted to yell, to condemn, to walk away. However, he found that he could not, for a hundreds weren't millions. He to, was covered and stained by so much blood.

"I thought I was doing it to avenge Shirley," the former terrorist continued. "I wanted to get rid of the source of Geass that killed her. At that time I wanted to kill Rolo, by sacrificing him to immobilize their leader, the Emperor's older brother, my… _uncle_."

Lelouch's sudden tone held enough malice that put the pilot of the Lancelot on edge. Suzaku had never heard so much hatred in his voice, especially when presenting him to the Emperor. The Knight was suddenly confused as those words seemed to sink in. The Emperor's older brother? Surely as a Knight of the Rounds, he would have known such a detail. Then again, the Emperor did lie when he told Suzaku that he was the only one who knew of Geass. Yet Bismark, the former Knight of One, was also a Geass user.

"V2," the prince all but spat, "the one who told you of my power; the eternal young boy who had given the Emperor his Geass as well as hundreds of others. He was my mother's murderer. The monster who ordered Nunnally to become the witness that led to her being blinded and crippled by Geass. He was the reason why we were sent into exile."

Suddenly, Suzaku understood that blinding hatred that was burning in one single violet and he could have sworn to have seen a red glow emanating from under the edges of that eye-patch. That seemingly little boy he met onboard the Avalon shortly after Euphie's death; had taken everything from an innocent Lelouch and left him with nothing.

_'Zero.'_

Suzaku pressed his lips into a hard yet grim line. Had he been in Lelouch's place, would he have walked down the path of blood as well? Not liking where his mind was straying, he quickly tries to ask another question.

"Lord Jeremiah, is he under your Geass?"

"No. He was one of my mother's guards, and serves me out of his own loyalty." Lelouch can't help but think fondly over self-proclaimed knight who continued to follow him, the man who was once Zero, who had made him a disgrace.

"I see," the brunet said thoughtfully, "what about Lord Guilford?"

Lelouch flinched as he remembered the bespectacled knight who, under his own Geass, pushed him out of the way of the FLEIJA.

"Yes," a voice spoke up from behind that startled both teenagers. Cornelia stepped forward from the shadows, glowering. "Tell me, Lelouch, what did you do to my knight?"

~*~*~*~*~

Schneizel moved his piece forward and leaned back to observe his current game even though the chair across from him was vacant. Though it is quite often he played this game without a living breathing opponent; and often preferred it this way as he can concentrate without having to engage in inane chitchat with nobles. From across the board, the black army had yet to move, and in the back row there was an empty square where the king had stood. In one gloved hand he fondly caressed the black king piece and grinned.

Schneizel couldn't help himself early in morning after the fever finally broke. His brother had been too tired to resist or speak, and he was still so _hot_ from the inside. He apologized afterwards of course; he even helped the still drowsy boy bathe before letting him sleep until noon. Lelouch was probably still _very_ much upset with him.

"So what did the head of Toromo Institute say, Kanon?" he asked his aide who re-entered his quarters.

"Everything is going according to schedule, your highness," the brunet answered while handing the prince a printed report he had received only half an hour ago. "I have also received word that remnants of the Office of Secret Intelligence have withdrawn from their post in Cambodia."

Schneizel nodded as looked away from the game to read over the Damocles progress report. "How wonderful, with the reports of the Emperor gone missing and the Knight of One dead after the rebellion; I don't have to worry about the OSI looking over my shoulder now that they have no one to report to."

Kanon nodded his head and smiled. "It is just as you planned, sir. Separating Zero from the Black Knights has put a halt to the world wide rebellion; then convincing Lelouch to join us, and assassinate the Emperor has cleared a path to Damocles and to your throne."

Taking a sip of his tea, the second prince hummed in agreement as he turned the page in the report and he was clearly pleased with the results. "Yes, and after becoming the Emperor I will increase productivity. Damocles could be fully operational in weeks rather than months."

Looking back at the chessboard, Schneizel selected one of the right black pawns and removed it from the board. "Did you speak to Diethard?"

"He reported back that the Black Knights remain in the United States of Japan. The United Federation of Nations is still dealing with the crisis caused by the FLEIJA warhead. Speaking of which… Nina has declined the offer to return and has resigned from her position as the chief of In Vogue."

Schneizel sighed, sounding almost tired. "Yes, I assumed she would. Although I was holding out hope that Nina would remain; perhaps it is for the best that she goes into hiding now that the world knows she created the warhead that instantly killed thirty-five million people. We have all the data and resources that we need now for mass production."

In short, she had served her use and could now be discarded.

"The world knows the devastation of the FLEIJA. The UFN will either break apart and rejoin the Empire, or attack out of paranoia." Schneizel set the pawn piece down to the side. He stared fondly at the black king piece, before placing it in his breast pocket next to the white one.

"Either way, I win."

~*~*~*~*~

Kallen's face was grim as she approached the infirmary. Taking a long deep breath she tried to dispel her own weariness before knocking. The door opened, and Ohgi smiles tiredly back at her. The deputy commander looks like he hasn't slept in days.

"Hey, Kallen…"

He then steps aside to let her in. From the cot, with one of his legs in an elevated cast, Tamaki waved over at her.

"Yo!"

The Ace of the Black Knights smiles and sits down at his bedside while Ohgi hastily excused himself to get more coffee. Judging by the amount of Styrofoam cups in the trash can, it seems like he probably hasn't slept all when left in command after Li Xingke had been gone to attend UFN meetings. She had never seen him looked so stressed… but that was when Zero was in command.

"Hey Kallen, write something on my cast."

He pointed over to container of markers sitting on a counter and she reached up to retrieve them.

"None of that 'get well' crap. Write or draw something funny, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Kallen selects a random color and uncaps it; unable to think of something funny to write, she opts to draw. She tries not to think about how long Tamaki has to wear the cast or how he obtained it. However, the memory of her squad going out to retrieve his after failing to destroy the Shinkiro; Tamaki had been the lucky one to have only his leg practically crushed.

When she finished, Kallen realized that she had drawn Cheese-kun for some reason and nearly tried to scribble it out but was halted by Tamaki's bark of laughter. Cheese-kun was the Pizza Hut mascot, and whenever they thought of pizza, they would remember her. C2, Lelouch's accomplice, never returned to those quarters and had all but disappeared from the Ikaruga. Xingke assumed that she had fled with Rolo and Jeremiah. Even Diethard had gone missing.

"I hated that witch," Tamaki said after rubbing his eyes, "but damn, I'm gonna miss her… and Zero… even if he was a lying scumbag."

Kallen is proud she doesn't flinch from those words as she begins to fill in the blob shape with a yellow marker. "Yeah, he was."

"But he was your friend, wasn't he?" Tamaki asked, suddenly serious, "and you never told us."

She winces in guilt and sits back, unable to meet his gaze. "It wasn't my secret to tell… when you guys were captured, Captain Urabe and I were desperate. The Black Knights was a dying resistance. We needed Zero back and…"

"I'm not blamin' you, Kallen."

"Huh?"

He shrugged and pointed at the picture on his cast, "you missed a spot; and no, I don't blame you… and neither do Ohgi and the others."

She obliges and fills in the spot missing with color.

"Friends watch each other's back, that's what they do," he spoke while leaning back against the pillows. "That guy saved our butts when he returned, but we don't owe him anything. Not after all the shit he pulled at the SAZ. He didn't see us as his friends… hell, I don't think he even saw us as people, just pawns, and…"

"You're wrong," she spoke up while adding a top hat to the drawing. "He did. I know he did."

Tamaki stares at her for a long moment, watching her add motion lines to the drawing so if he were to tilt his head in different directions, it almost appeared that Cheese-kun were dancing. C2 would have been green with envy. Well she was plenty green already with all that hair.

"Tell me about him," he spoke finally, "about the kid under the mask."

Kallen lifts her head, completely surprised.

"It… it's a long story, Tamaki."

He raises an eyebrow at her and points to his cast.

"I ain't walkin' out of here anytime soon."

~*~*~*~*~

"Is she still following us?" Suzaku whispered under his breath as he and Lelouch started to head back to the Second Prince's quarters.

Lelouch nodded as he could practically feel his older sister's heated glare burning holes into the back of his head. He had never expected to spill everything out to Suzaku so suddenly. Not even Schneizel knew this much and now Cornelia knew everything. However, she was nowhere near as forgiving or understanding as Suzaku. The former viceroy expressed that much after Lelouch had told her how he had controlled Guilford and she walked over to deliver a devastating blow to his face, however…

"You're such a masochist," Lelouch told his friend whose cheek was starting to match the deep blue of his cloak. "You should have just let her hit me."

Suzaku resisted the urge to frown because it would most likely hurt. "She would have broken your jaw, and then we would never finish this meeting."

The dark haired boy looked thoughtful before nodding. "You're right. It's a good thing she got you instead, since you have such a thick skull."

Suzaku couldn't help but smirk a little, and winced… it _did_ hurt.

"You know… I hate you sometimes."

Lelouch was about to retort until he saw Schneizel's mad scientist approach them while merrily swinging his arms about. He looked like Christmas had come early. Well, perhaps it had for him, considering that the Shinkiro was now in Britannian custody.

"Hello there, Suzaku!" Lloyd Asplund beamed and adjusted his glasses as he noticed the dark bruise on the knight's face, "You're looking well!"

The brunet rolled his eyes, "is something wrong Lloyd?"

Milly's former fiancé chuckled. "No, no, everything's wonderful! I'm just sorry to tell you that the Lancelot's repairs are going to take a little more time now that we have the Shinkiro to play with! The absolute defense shield is truly a thing of beauty, I almost feel like commending Rakshata… almost. Oh! Why, hello there, your highness!"

Lelouch blinked with that playful gaze was fixated in his direction, he glanced back behind him to see if his sister had caught up… but she was now standing right beside him. _Then why…?_

"And hello to you as well, Princess Cornelia!"

The soldier princess merely nodded. "Lloyd."

Both teenagers tensed. Had Schneizel made an announcement about the return of the Eleventh Prince already? If so, why hadn't they been informed?

"I was just on my way to inform that the repairs to the Shinkiro are now complete. So don't worry Suzaku. I'll be finished with the Lancelot and its upgrades in no time."

"That's excellent news," Schneizel spoke, approaching the trio in the hallway. He then stood beside his younger sister who was eyeing him suspiciously. Clearly she was not pleased to have been left out of these meetings even if it was his coup. The Second Prince smiled at the Knight of Seven and his two siblings. "I was hoping we could finish up the meeting and have dinner. Dear Cornelia, I do hope you will join us."

"Of course, Schneizel," she spoke gravely.

He continued to smile and gestured for the three of them to follow.

However, Lloyd wasn't finished.

"Prince Lelouch," he called out – and making the said boy flinch involuntary – while holding up the bundle he had been carrying, "this is your school uniform and identification card, I believe. How strange, for your belongings to be stowed away within a password protected compartment inside that particular Knightmare frame…"

The scientist's wear a Cheshire Cat grin on his face when he saw the color further drain from the two teenagers'. He then offered the bundle to Lelouch who at first was eying it like some cobra ready to strike before hesitantly taking it. Swallowing hard he looked down at his possessions that he had completely forgotten about while burying Rolo. The ID card of Lelouch Lamperouge was staring face up at him.

"Well, my work is done here," Lloyd quickly spun on his heel, "Ta! Ta!"

The group stared after him.

"Well…" Suzaku began.

"Fuck," Lelouch finished.

--------------------------------------

**End Chapter 10**

**Author's Note: **

So what did you think of my Lloyd? Too crazy? Not crazy enough? Okay, I lied – Chapter 11 will be the last chapter for this Arc because there are still a couple more scenes I wanted to add, and maybe more smut… anyway, please keep the reviews coming!


	11. Chapter 11 and Epilogue

**Title: Of Kings and Pawns**

**Pairing:** mainly Schneizel x Lelouch (more to come in the second arc… sorry)

**Summary:** The Order of the Black Knights has handed over their King in return for Japan. However, with Zero claimed dead and Lelouch in his grasp, Schneizel is only a couple turns away from claiming checkmate on the entire world.

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for lots of pr0n, incest, and violence.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment with OCCness and tons of grammar and spelling errors.

--------------------------------------

**Chapter 11 **

For the past year, Cornelia has found herself in peculiar situations ever since she hunted for the source of Geass that stained her little sister's name. She's encountered an immortal child who pulled a knife from his head and resumed talking. She had been a prisoner of the Geass Cult and right after her release, became one of the Black Knights. She has seen a blast with her own eyes that destroyed the settlement she once governed. The situation she was in now was probably the most bizarre one she has ever been in… having dinner with Zero.

Granted she is also dining with her brother Schneizel (which she has done on numerous occasions), and Suzaku Kururugi who is beginning to wear on her patience ever since his insubordination which has lead to this coup d'etat. Then there is Zero, the former Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, whose road to hell is now complete with the murder of their father … and his mother. Cornelia still finds it hard to grasp the fact the Lady Marianne, her idol, was also a Geass user who had plotted the world's end with the Emperor. Everyone wears a mask, it seemed.

For Zero, even without his symbolic mask, he was still the terrorist who controlled, manipulated, and murdered as he so pleased. Cornelia hates him for all he has done. Yet as she watched him, push and mash around the peas on his plate; she saw the little brother who stubbornly refused to eat his vegetables even if it meant forsaking dessert. It was all too surreal… and painful at the same time.

For all his heinous crimes, Lelouch's punishment… is to be given the high status of the first prince as well a Knight of the Round. The revelation shocks both her and Kururugi but the latter doesn't argue as vehemently as she does. Yet she is unable to persuade Schneizel, her favorite brother, who is just as guilty as Lelouch for usurping the throne. Cornelia wants to blame Geass for her older brother's sudden desire for power, but knows that this time she cannot. Not when that eye-patch has sealed that cursed eye which bended people to its owner's will. She remembered walking behind the two young men, following them quietly to eavesdrop on their conversation. She had seen the locked clasp, and was relieved that it could not be removed freely.

_"Lelouch wears the eye-patch voluntarily,"_ Schneizel had informed her prior to the meeting. He wears the guilt, the blame, and the hatred that Geass caused. He wears it and accepts responsibility and whatever thorn covered path he must walk in order to achieve some measure of atonement. She doesn't want to believe it. She doesn't want him to have it; however, if that were true she would have walked out of the room after dinner instead of turning to Schneizel as the plates were being cleared.

"Brother," she spoke casually to her older sibling, "now that this _task_ has been completed…"

Cornelia's violet eyes trailed over to their younger sibling who stared back suspiciously. He was obviously uncomfortable around her as she was with him. The Second Prince nodded his head as he refilled his glass with ice tea before turning to his soon to be knight.

"Lelouch, there is an important matter I wish to discuss with Sir Kururugi. Would you mind walking Cornelia back to her quarters?"

Obviously, Lelouch did mind. The Eleventh Prince's uncovered eye narrowed dangerously at Schneizel who silently urged for him to leave when their sister rose from her seat. From beside him, Suzaku visibly tensed. The Knight could vividly remember her wrath simply by rubbing the side of his cheek. About to stand up, he was quickly pinned under both the Second Prince and Princess' shared warning look. Lelouch reluctantly gave in as he placed the napkin sitting on his lap back on the table as he rose to follow Cornelia out.

Once alone, Schneizel set his glass down and clinking of several ice cubes caused the knight to turn his attention from the now closed door back to him. The brunet steeled his features and tried not to worry about his best friend having his head crushed into the wall by his older sister. Those lavender eyes were now fixated upon him, reading him as if his thoughts were written clearly on his face.

"What did you wish to discuss with me, your highness?"

The Prince's face was an expressionless mask, and the smile he had worn during dinner was long gone. Schneizel folded his glove hands together and stared at Suzaku with so much scrutiny that the Honorary Britannian could have sworn he could almost hear the faint Geass command in his head. This was going to be a dangerous conversation and he firmly planted his heels into the floor to prevent himself from running.

After analyzing the youth for a few minutes, Schneizel's tone was grave as he spoke.

"I will get straight to the point, Knight of One, Suzaku Kururugi. I have taken Lelouch as my lover, and I am not willing to share."

~*~*~*~*~

They walk in uncomfortable silence, together, side by side. Never in their wildest dreams as the former Viceroy of Area 11 and the Leader of the Black Knights could they imagine themselves in this situation. They had always opposed each other ever since the Witch of Britannia's trap in the Saitama Ghetto. Even during the hotel jacking, when they made their temporary truce to rescue the hostages (which Euphemia was among); Lelouch wanted the opportunity to announce his Black Knights to the world whereas Cornelia was waiting for the opportunity to capture him and his accomplices. They finally faced each other during the Black Rebellion for a final showdown… and both of them lost in the end.

"Cornelia," he finally speaks and he notes how she tenses but does not turn to face him. Lelouch lets it spill forward; the truth he had told Suzaku on Kamine Island… and more. He tells her about how his meeting with Euphie at the hotel jacking, their reunion on Kamine Island, and then again at Ashford with Nunnally where the sub-viceroy had announced the SAZ. He tells her about the Geass and how he lost control and how a careless statement had caused the death of hundreds including their sister. "I'm not going to apologize. I don't want you to forgive me."

He wouldn't forgive anyone if it were him in her place.

_"Embrace your hatred,'" he had told Suzaku that night, "just think of Euphie. I made up my mind long ago."_

She doesn't answer him and the silence becomes unbearable once more. It is only when they arrive at her quarters, after surveying that no one is out roaming the halls this late, does the soldier princess grabs him by the arm and all but drags him inside. Lelouch catches himself when she releases him but doesn't have time to question her sudden action when a sharp slap hits him across the face.

Cornelia is breathing heavily now as they are behind closed doors, glaring at him fiercely. However, it surprises her that it's not entirely him she's focused on. Hey eyes stare at the stinging red mark she has made on his face; it is the imprint of her grief and rage. Ever since he confronted her on the Ikaruga, she has wanted nothing but to strike him down, over and over again. However, her heart just isn't in it… to throw salt into an open wound that was visibly displayed before her as Lelouch silently waited for her to continue.

_"What are you seeking with that accursed power?"_

_"What am I seeking? I'm seeking to save a sister who I adore."_

"How dare you!" she hisses while grabbing the front of his top and pushes him against the wall, he doesn't resist as he stares patiently back at her. "You damn fool! How… how could you?! How could you do all this to us? To Nunnally? To yourself?!"

The last question confuses him but he answers regardless, even if the words do not justify his actions. "There was too much, too much hatred in my heart when we were exiled to Japan. Hatred for our father and for the world he created where the strong would always dominate the weak; a world where Nunnally could never live in peace being blinded and crippled. Nunnally… she was my one and only family. We were orphans and I had to be both mother and father for the past seven years we were together."

Cornelia's eyes widened as she drew back a step; clearly stunned by his last part.

"I had raised her on my own," Lelouch continued, his gaze lowered and appeared lost in memory, "even though we were taken in by the Kururugi clan and then by the Ashfords, I willingly gave up my own childhood to tend to her every need and to become a parent."

He had done all the cooking… cleaning… laundry… sewing... working… managing money… buying groceries… fishing… planting… fixing a wheel chair… fixing up parts of the shack they lived in… tutoring both himself and his sister… staying up all night trying to get her fevers down whenever she got sick…

It had been all worth it, for Nunnally was his entire world even when Suzaku had joined their small family.

"Despite all the hardships of living off of almost nothing; we were happy… Nunnally, Suzaku, and I. Then the war had begun and we were homeless once more. The only time I was grateful for Nunnally's blindness, was when we had to walk for miles through fields of Japanese casualties."

_"Brother… what's that awful smell? Are we passing through a garbage dump?"_

Although life had gotten much easier when they went to Ashford Academy and had their own maid, Sayoko; it was still not peaceful. Especially when Lelouch had left campus to pursue underground gambling which provided enough funds to cover his sister's medical expenses. It was also how he would have died in the Shinjuku ghetto had he not met C2.

"When I was about to be gunned down by Britannian soldiers in Shinjuku with a group of Japanese children simply for being at the wrong place at the wrong time; I made a contract and received my Geass. Had I died then, Nunnally's future would have died right along with me. I wanted to crush Britannia that prevented Nunnally for having a peaceful future; and you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty… I told Clovis that before I killed him."

At the mention of the former third prince, Cornelia tightened her hold on Lelouch though her feral expression softened somewhat. "But Nunnally is dead and so is Euphie. Their futures are gone… why do you still feel the need to change the world?"

Lelouch remembered why he had returned with Suzaku, why he was here and not with C2 and Jeremiah. So many had lost their futures, not just Nunnally and Euphemia; there was Rolo, Shirley, and the millions of others who had died.

"I want to grant their wishes. To create the world they both dreamed of; a world of peace without war, fear and hatred. As naïve as it sounds, I want a world where everyone can live happily."

Cornelia released him completely and took another step back. A four year old memory returned to with crystal clear clarity. She remembered having tea with her favorite older brother as they discussed politics while Euphie had run about the garden playing innocently with one of her pets.

_"Tell me Euphie," Schneizel had asked when she had joined them, "What would you do if you became a viceroy?"_

_"Well, I think I'd like to make the country where everyone could live happily!"_

_Both the Second Prince and Princess laughed, amused by her naiveté. _

_"That's right; Euphie has the highest of intentions."_

She made a mistake by looking into his uncovered violet eye that was filled with guilt, despair, and yet at the same time there was hope. Lelouch hopes that the world will become just as beautiful as their sisters dreams. He hopes, despite his words, that someday he could be forgiven. He hopes that she will give him a chance. Cornelia saw his reddened cheek and… _hell_… she felt guilty. The infamous Witch of Britannia, felt as if she were melting. All her cold hatred and frustration for this boy who was barely a man, was beginning to melt away.

"Cornelia…" he spoke again but she had raised her hand to him to demand for silence.

Her thoughts that were racing about had finally come to halt when she remembers those innocent days where Euphie and Nunnally would run about, picking flowers, without a care in the world. She finally spoke the words that automatically came to her lips.

"Do not let them down."

It's not forgiveness… but it is a start.

~*~*~*~*~

It was late, and although Cecil and the other members of his staff had retired for the day; Lloyd Asplund was still working. He had spent the past couple days analyzing the data he retrieved from the Shinkiro and his plans on repairing the damage of Lancelot Conquista which was ironically caused by the Guren Mark II he had upgraded which fell back into the enemy's hands. Oh well, sometimes you have to cut your losses and move onto your next venture.

Lloyd was already giddy with a new project – two of them in fact - given to him by Prince Schneizel once they reach the homeland. Though he had been skeptical about Second Prince's coup, however, since everything had miraculously worked out; Lloyd was eager to return to return to Britannia and the extra funding he would receive from the 99th Emperor. As a scientist, his loyalty to his creations came before his country. Yet only a few people onboard the Avalon understood this.

"I figured that you would still be here," Kanon spoke fondly upon entering the room with a tray of two mugs of coffee. The brunet set them down on a counter before taking a seat by the wall.

"Ah, why hello Kanon," the scientist turned to smile cheerily at his guest, "my you're spending less and less time with his highness these nights aren't you? Lover's spat?"

The other Earl chuckled in amusement as he removed his hat and reached for one of the mugs on the tray. Upon taking a sip, the brunet allowed himself to sigh tiredly with a satisfied smile upon his lips. "Come now, you know his highness just as well as I do. The three of us did go to school together."

Lloyd 'hmmed' under his breath without taking his eyes off his work, "We both know how he prefers strange and unusual things…so the prince has a new prize does, he? Is it Zero?"

"I'm afraid that I am not obliged to say."

"You tease!"

Kanon leaned back in his seat, holding his mug with both hands as he stared up at the ceiling. "I'm surprised. You didn't try to convince Nina into staying after going out of your way to recommend her services to Prince Schneizel."

Shrugging his shoulders, Lloyd spun around in his chair – a couple times – before taking his own beverage. After draining the mug in a matter of minutes, the silly smile that often adorned the scientist's face was gone and replaced with a much more serious expression. Setting down the empty mug, the Earl reached up to remove his glasses. With a white handkerchief he began to clean off the non-existent smudges he believed were there.

"Nina was really too young to accept the responsibilities of a scientist," he explained, "I should have realized this when she refused to let go of her obsession to avenge Princess Euphemia."

Lloyd's cat like eyes narrowed at his own warped reflection on the lenses as he continued. "In order to create you must destroy. Honestly, what did that foolish girl expect when she built that warhead and insisted that it be used in the battle over the Tokyo Settlement; pretty rainbows, fireworks, and thirty-five million dead Zeros?"

Kanon looked thoughtful. "She wanted to contribute something that would bring peace to the world, and unknowingly she has."

When the Second Prince's aide did not elaborate, Lloyd placed his glasses back on and smiled once more as; all seriousness put aside. "So what is Prince Lelouch like?"

"Oh, he's a most interesting young man." Kanon was always amused watching the two brothers interact, like in the bathroom."You might actually enjoy talking to him."

The silver-haired man looked almost curious considering he rarely enjoyed having conversations with other people who did not share his interests or enthusiasm. "After our first meeting, I'm fairly sure he'll be avoiding me. So is the long lost prince the strange and unusual type?"

"Perhaps more than myself."

Lloyd's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he turned back to his work, "Reeeaaaallly? Such a human actually exists?"

"Well, then there's you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear Earl Maldini."

As he finished his own coffee, Kanon stood up and walked over to where his old classmate was sat hunched over at his desk. The brunet was surprised to see blue prints for the creation of yet another Lancelot, even though the Conquista was being repaired. Also the new version had a pair of Cecil's energy wings used for the Guren.

"Is that a ninth generation Knightmare frame?"

Lloyd childishly covered the blue print with his arm and turned his head to smirk up at Kanon.

"Not telling!"

"Hhmph… tease."

~*~*~*~*~

Almost in a daze, Suzaku lets his feet wander the halls of the Avalon with no particular destination in mind. As much as the Honorary Britannian tried to think of his new title as the Knight of One and currently liberated Japan; his mind was still focused on the revelation that Prince Schneizel and Lelouch were sleeping together. He should have realized it sooner, though, how Lelouch rarely left the Second Prince's quarters, the way they stared at one another, and how Schneizel's voice sounded even more affectionate when he addressed his brother than he had with his other younger siblings.

Second Imperial Prince of Britannia and the Enemy of the Empire were lovers; it sounded something akin to Romeo and Juliet. Yet to Suzaku it just sounded… wrong, and it wasn't because he had a physical relationship with his childhood friend, or if Schneizel was almost a decade older, or even if they were half brothers; it was simply wrong because it was Schneizel and Lelouch. The White King and the Black King, it was against the rules for them to stand side by side.

_"This conversation stays between the two of us, Sir Kururugi, as one of my most trusted Knight of the Rounds. I am glad you and Lelouch were able to reconcile and become friends once more…"_

_'If we were to become more than just friends,'_ Suzaku wondered while remembering the dangerous glint in the Second Prince's eyes when he admitted that he and Lelouch had often bedded each other prior to the Black Rebellion. He hadn't wanted to divulge anymore of their past; however, even though Schneizel did not have Geass, he too had a way of bending one's will to his own.

_"I know the reason why you wanted to become Knight of One, Sir Kururugi. You wanted to govern Area 11 and I'm afraid that isn't possible right now since that country has become independent once more. However, the future is unpredictable… you're just going to have to be patient."_

Then suddenly pieces of the puzzle started to click into place as more questions arose. What was the real reason why Schneizel liberated Japan when all opposition had all but ceased when the FLEIJA was fired? Why did the Black Knights claim Zero dead when Lelouch was alive and well on the Avalon? Why didn't Lelouch tell him any of this when he was so willing to explain his past actions?

"Suzaku?" Lelouch's voice quickly caused him to jerk to a halt and turn around to see the dark haired boy walking toward him. "I was calling you from down the hallway, are you okay?"

The brunet opened his mouth at first but forced himself to break out into a yawn when he recalled Schneizel's warning tone during their conversation. "Yeah, I'm just tired. It has been a long day."

Blinking, the young prince stopped and tilted his head and began to study him, that purple gaze reading him just as Schneizel's had. "I see. Well get some rest, you're going to need it when we return to the homeland tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Suzaku couldn't help but reach out and tilt his friend's face to the side, wincing as he saw the reddening cheek. "Looks like Princess Cornelia got you."

"It was only a slap."

"Lucky, she slugged me."

Lelouch laughed before he drew back, while rubbing the side of his face. The brunet allowed his hand to fall back down and tried not to look his friend in the eye. The questions he wanted to ask remained locked away, so instead he tried to sound hopeful.

"Hey, Lelouch, we're… we're friends, right?"

"Idiot, what kind of question is that?"

"Yes or no?"

The prince blinked at him in confusion at his friend's desperate tone. "Yes."

Suzaku sighed, the word relieving the tension in his body and he visibly relaxed a little. "Then you know you can tell me anything."

"Yes, I know."

There was a long silence and Suzaku was half hoping the other boy would explain how he ended up on his former enemy's flagship and maybe clarify his taboo relationship with his older brother. Yet Lelouch did no such thing as he only smiled tiredly back at his first and best friend.

"It has been a long day; I need to get some rest as well. Goodnight, Suzaku."

"Goodnight, Lelouch."

The Knight watched his friend turn and walk away; away from him and towards the older brother who was waiting.

~*~*~*~*~

When Lelouch returned, his face was grim as he stared at Schneizel who was still sitting at the table that yet to been put away. He frowned at the blonde prince and tonight, he didn't feel like sharing a bed with that man. He turned away from his brother and walks over to one of the sofas that had been pushed up against the wall.

"Lelouch…"

The said boy did his best not to tense when that low, sensual, and yet commanding voice stopped him in his tracks. He did not turn around, and could only imagine the frown the other must be wearing. "What?"

"Come, sit with me for awhile."

After removing his shoes, Lelouch moved to curl up on the sofa instead. He closed his eye and tried to will himself to sleep. However, he was too angry to do so. After meeting his friend in the hallway, it was painfully obvious that something was off. It was the way that those emerald eyes had tried to avert his gaze and the almost nervous edge in the Japanese boy's voice.

_"You know you can tell me anything."_

_'He knows,'_ Lelouch couldn't help but think. _'How does he know? Did Schneizel tell him? But why would he? Suzaku didn't need to know such details…'_

His thoughts come to a halt when a hand grasped his shoulder and his eye flies open as he's turned to lie on his back. Schneizel is gazing down on him, a pleasant smile on his face but his eyes are cold, chilling even. One hand trails to cup his reddened cheek and he winces.

"I'm sorry, Lelouch," Schneizel says as he lowers himself down on one knee, "Cornelia had wanted to speak to you before you departed for Kamine Island and…"

"Suzaku…" the boy interrupted while jerking his head away from his brother's touch, "I met with him in the hallway and even though he hadn't said anything… you told him didn't you?"

He watches his older brother's expression turn from apologetic to that of indifference in a blink of an eye. Raising himself up with his arms so that they are at eye level; Lelouch's eye narrowed and his lips twitch into a frown. He had just reconciled with his childhood friend and now there was another rift that has come between them… how was he supposed to explain this forbidden physical relationship?

The corner of Schneizel's mouth twitches upward into a smile as he leans close, too close, until their lips almost touch. "And what if I did?"

Lelouch glowered and resisted the urge to back down. Already he felt those large hands move across his body, exploring their territory, keeping him pinned down. Schneizel straightened his back and was looking down at the dark haired boy once more, and smirked.

"I thought he should know, as my Knight of One and your ex-lover. Secrets shouldn't exist between family and friends."

The youth disentangles himself from his brother's hands and swings his legs over the sofa, causing the older man to back away to avoid them, as he sits up. They stare at each other for a long time, and Lelouch studies his older sibling whose face has become unreadable. Schneizel's mask was flawless, and one to be feared; he could almost understand their father's desire to see them destroyed.

"I wish I could believe that," he began while his eye never looked away from his brother. "You don't see me as your lover or knight, do you? To you, I am a prize that you've won and to be played in any manner you see fit… a pawn."

Schneizel tilts his head slightly to the side, a lock of blonde hair falling into his face. "Is that how you see it, Lelouch? Have I not promised to elevate your status, adopt you into my clan, and give you a title that surpasses Suzaku's? Do you really think a mere pawn is entitled to all of that?"

Questions answered by questions; his brother's responses always irritated him to no end but Lelouch remained calm and callous.

"Only a pawn that cannot move freely without that power," he answered, "and a piece that cannot move to attack or defend is useless."

The next Emperor looks down at him thoughtfully and then the smirk is replaced with a warm – almost tender - smile as he all but kneels at the youth's feet. Taking advantage of his younger brother's surprise, he captures those black gloved hands with his white ones and leans in close. To his credit, the former rebel leader doesn't lean back in an attempt to escape.

"Do you want me to tell you, that I love you, Lelouch?"

The question catches the teen off guard and he sputters angrily and tries to free his arms from that confining grip. "What? Where the hell did that come from?!"

Schneizel only continues to smile while brushing his lips across the boy's flushed cheek. He laughs lightly, for Lelouch's reactions never fail to amuse him. He answers anyway; the time for talking is almost up.

"I do love you, my little brother," he whispers into the teen's ear and feeling him flinch. "More than any of our brothers and sisters; more than any lover I have ever taken. I love the way you surrender and yet still continue to challenge me. Even though your official title will be Knight of Zero, you will always be _my_ Black King."

Lelouch shudders at both the possessiveness in his brother's voice and his awakening desire when the Second Prince presses even closer and that cruel mouth descends upon his own. He forces his tense body to relax as he parts his lips, allowing for a tongue to slip inside. In the dark corner of Zero's mind, he thinks about biting down just like the first time… and tearing through that muscle to the point where he wouldn't have to hear the older man speak again. However, he's too busy enjoying its conquest, dueling with his own tongue before teasing the roof his mouth. He doesn't know when his arms had been released as his they wrap around Schneizel's shoulders as hands roam up and down his sides before slipping under his clothes.

Lelouch allowed his head to fall back when his mouth was released, panting heavily while squeezing his eye shut. He felt those hands beginning to slowly peel away the layers of his clothing. The hot tongue that had dominated his mouth began to trace the contours of his stomach, his chest, for swirling around one of his nipples. The feeling of déjà vu takes a hold of Lelouch as he shivers when a bare hand reaches down to cup his groin.

It was just like their first time, even though there was no chair with built in restraints or a cloth blindfold to blind him completely. Instead, he was bound by his own volition to being this man's accomplice in changing the world, and blinded by the dark desire they both shared for each other.

_"Surrender to me."_

Those words might as well have been a Geass command that caused him to settle, obey, to give into his lust.

Schneizel slipped out of the embrace as he kneeled once more, eagerly spreading those pale legs apart and gently took the boy's flushed arousal into his hands. He teases the warm soft and yet hard flesh under his palms; sliding both thumb and index fingers up and down from base to tip. Lelouch shudders with his back arching off the sofa.

"Ugh! Arghhh… Schneizel!"

The Second Prince shall never tire hearing his name called out in the throws of passion, or those little mewls and deafening-screams. After all, they are appreciative noises made only for him.

"That reminds me," he speaks casually while massaging the tip of his lover's arousal, "I never apologized properly for what I did to you this morning, did I?"

Lelouch cracked open his uncovered eye and glowered at him. "Why bother? You never apologized properly for what you did to me after I was taken as your prisoner."

Schneizel locked his gaze with the Eleventh Prince as he lowered his head, giving the head of his brother's shaft a long slow lick. He held back a chuckle when the boy moaned loudly at the sight and the sensation, his eye squeezing shut once more. He had done this before the first time, but was deprived of seeing his prize's reaction without the blindfold. Knowing apologies would be a waste of breath, the Prime Minister considered the twitching cock in his hands before leaning forward and taking it into his mouth.

Strong hands held his thrashing hips down as Lelouch had suddenly cried out upon being engulfed into the warm, wet, heat. He forces himself to open his eye and looked down, to see his long time opponent kneeling between his legs, pleasuring him with his mouth. Lelouch feels himself hardening even more at the sight as breath becomes labored, as he reaches out to run a trembling hand through fine pale blonde hair.

"Ah! Schn…. Schneizel!" he moans again as the wicked tongue feels like it's curling around his length while the Second Prince takes him deep throat. It feels as if he's being devoured and Lelouch couldn't be happier as he cries out even louder, knowing there's a strong possibility that anyone could hear him.

He could care less who heard him outside Schneizel's quarters, it could be the crew of the Avalon, the Knights of the Round, The Order of the Black Knights, or the entire world for that matter; he was going to come… any… any moment now…

"Ugh! Ah! Oh, God!"

After swallowing every milky drop; the Second Prince practically smiles around the wilting erection in his mouth. He's amused to no end at the last part of his little brother's cry before it becomes incoherent swearing. _'God'… _Now that was certainly a title he could easily get used to… and very soon.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue**

A few days after the announcement of Charles Zi Britannia's death; former Prime Minister and Second Imperial Prince, Schneizel El Britannia, assumed the throne as the 99th Emperor of the Realm. Although Odysseus Eu Britannia was the First Prince, in light of Schneizel's accomplishments and the public's favoritism, he had stepped aside and eagerly supported his younger brother. No one in the Imperial Royal Family had objected.

In loss of the mightiest Knight of the Empire, Bismark Waldstein; Emperor Schneizel had rewarded the title to Honorary Britannian, Suzaku Kururugi, the former knight of Seven and personal knight to Princess Euphemia Li Britannia – for his efforts that ended the battle in the former Area 11 that stopped the world-wide rebellion lead by the UFN.

However, the leadership of the Knights of the Rounds had been split between the Knight of One, Suzaku Kururugi… and the Knight of Zero, a half-blinded Lelouch El Britannia – formerly Lelouch Vi Britannia until he was adopted in the Schneizel's clan and making him the First Imperial Prince. His public appearance had been equally shocking to the court, as well as his two new titles.

Odysseus had been first to applaud when his young brother had been knighted. At the grandiose party afterward he had expressed having high hopes that Lelouch was still alive after Nunnally had been found. The royal family had also been elated with the return of their soldier princess, Cornelia, who held her younger brother's hand during Nunnally's funeral - would resume her duties after a year long absence.

The world outside Britannia's rule was not pleased when the 99th Emperor's live coronation, produced by the newly appointed Director of Media Affairs - Diethard Ried (whose name had been cleared from suspicion of treason and terrorism), was aired on an international broadcast. Especially the Black Knights...

~*~*~*~*~

Captain Kallen Kouzuki felt her knees buckle as she sank into a chair, staring in horrified shock – and she wasn't the only one – as they watched the broadcast from Ikaruga's control room. The Black Knights and UFN leaders had already assumed that if the 98th Emperor of Britannia were to perish; that the conqueror of the Euro Universe, Prince Schneizel would always assume the throne. It wasn't a complete shock to see the son of Japan's former Prime Minister, promoted to the rank of Knight of One. No, what truly made the command level of the Black Knights cringe and seethe was when the camera focused on their former leader.

Lelouch El Britannia, dressed in white pressed uniform of the Knight of the Rounds, a black cloak, and an eye-patch; kneeled before the new Emperor and swear loyalty to the Empire. It was the very same Empire that Zero had wanted to crush when he put on that symbolic mask and formed the Black Knights. Kallen just felt sick to her stomach and she left the control room not wanting to watch anymore.

The days flew by quickly after that the broadcast, and they were days filled with anxiety and dread for the Order. Xingke and Kaguya were having a difficult time with several nations in the UFN that either wanted to withdraw and rejoin the Empire or go to war now that Schneizel was Emperor and his proposed plan for peace – 'Damocles' was now operational. There was also a panic within the lower level of the Black Knights, who were already losing hope and terrified that Britannia would destroy or retake their country by use of the FLEIJAs.

Ohgi had all but lost it, shouting that it was much too early to give into despair and that they had to make their own miracles now. His outbursts had inspired a few but without their founder – their symbol – many remained discouraged. Kallen was one of the many although she held her head up high and tried to remain hopeful…

That was until one day she found Kaguya sitting in Zero's former quarters, folding a white piece of paper into a crane. The young politician was clearly exhausted from weeks of endless negotiations and her usually perkiness was all but gone. All though she remained silent even when Kallen sat down beside her, those weary emerald eyes spoke volumes.

There was going to be war.

~*~*~*~*~

"So when will you be coming back?" C2 asks as she lounges on an arm chair holding her two favorite things: a slice of pizza and a large Cheese-kun plush.

"At the end of the week; I have informed my staff that you and Jeremiah will be living here with me at the Aries Villa from now on. Do you have all the paperwork ready for your travel? "

"Yes, yes," she replies waving her hand dismissively in the air, "Orange-boy took care of it and he's even packing our luggage as we speak."

"He's not your man servant, you know."

"You're right." C2 smirks as she looks over to the conference screen, "that would be you. Oh, and I'll bring your credit card bill with me."

The Knight of Zero glared back with his mismatched eyes.

"Witch."

After ending the transmission, Lelouch turned away from the monitor, placed the eye patch back on and secured it with the key. Dawning his black cloak; he walked over to the nightstand by his bed and picked up his phone and quickly responded to Milly's last text message before switching the power off. Adding enough pressure with his thumb, he pushed the back cover open, and carefully slid the pin sized key underneath the battery where it was hidden and kept in place. Closing the cell back up, the prince turned to the servant who had finished packing his luggage.

"You didn't hear that conversation."

"Yes, your highness."

Red rings around dark eyes suddenly vanished, and the tall gentleman blinks before picking up the suitcase. "Everything has been packed, sir. Shall we go downstairs now? Lords Kururugi, Weinberg, and Alstreim are waiting for you in the courtyard."

"Yes, let us go," Lelouch smiled as he made his way towards his bedroom door "Sebastian, please treat my guests well, while I'm in Cambodia. They're both like family to me."

"Of course, your highness."

Lelouch, followed by his servant, walked down the sunlight filled hallways within the living quarters of Aries Villa – the palace which had been his home for ten years before he and his sister were exiled. He hadn't wanted to move back here at first, but it was the place where he had happy memories with his family, and if he were to stop and listen long enough, the prince was certain he would hear the childish laughter of yesterday.

Upon his arrival to the Villa, he was pleasantly surprised to have found that their treasured childhood mementos had been kept in storage rather than thrown away. Sebastian had discovered an album that had a portrait of his little sister, with her seeing innocent eyes and large smile, and made a small digital copy for him at his request. Lelouch held up his cell and tenderly caressed the dangling locket. Opening the silver charm up, he smiled at the heart piece that had Nunnally's child face on, and then at the other with Rolo's.

_"Your big brother is heading off now,"_ he thought fondly before slipping it into his pants pocket before heading out to meet the other Knights.

"Hey Prez!" Gino waved at him, wearing the same goofy grin when they met at Ashford, "We've been waiting for you!"

Standing beside the Tristan pilot, the Knight of One sighed. "Gino, someday you're going to have to address Lelouch by his proper title. You'll get yourself in trouble if you call him that in public."

"If Emperor Schneizel doesn't care, I don't think anyone else will." The Knight of Three reached out and grabbed Suzaku with one arm and looped the other around Lelouch, before pulling his two friends close. "Right, Anya?"

The Knight of Six shrugged nonchalantly as she turned to snap a picture of Suzaku and Lelouch fighting their way out of an awkward group hug.

~*~*~*~*~

"Happy one-month anniversary," Schneizel spoke after the long heated kiss that followed Lelouch stepping through the door of the Emperor's quarters onboard his new flagship. Leaning back against his older brother's embrace, the dark haired teen looked up at him quizzically.

"I didn't know you were such the sentimental type, brother. Where is my bouquet of roses and candy?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to settle for the reconstructed Gawain instead."

"That will do." Lelouch nodded seriously. "And what would you like for this one-month anniversary?"

Schneizel stroked his chin thoughtfully upon releasing the teenager. "Hmm I can think of quite a few things. However, it's been a long time since the two of us had a chance to sit down and play chess."

"Chess?"

The Emperor gestured to the table that already had a chessboard set up and sat down on the side of the white army. Lelouch took a seat and stared down at his own pieces before laughing. The white knight had taken the place of the black king which was now standing on his opponent's side. Schneizel only smiles back in amusement. Nothing has truly changed. The knight is still king on the black side; the king is still a knight on the white. The pieces may have changed but the rules of the game are still the same.

"Shall we play, my knight?"

"Very well, your majesty, make the first move."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of Arc 1 – Of Knights and Pawns**

**Author's Notes: **

Yeah, I so rushed this chapter along (otherwise I would sit on this story and it will never be complete) so there are tons of grammar errors littered throughout I'm sure; simply because I kept moving paragraphs and sentences around. One of these days, I'm going to kidnap or bribe a beta-reader.

Here's a brief overview:

**Cornelia and Lelouch**: I love these siblings and wished they could have interacted with each other more in the series. I'm pretty sure this scene was very out of character for both of them. Oh and the memory Cornelia had mentioned comes from the Code Geass Sound Drama "The Imperial Siblings" which is really a tragic Clovis back story.

**Lloyd and Kanon:** since they did go to school together in the R2 picture drama (the infamous Schneizel whipping Kanon scene), I figured these two know Schneizel's true face… or at least know of his collection of social masks. Lloyd becomes OCC when he's talking about Nina but I can't picture saying any of that with a goofy smile.

**The Knightmares**: yes there is a reason why Lloyd had repaired the Shinkiro and Lancelot Conquista even though Lelouch was being given the Gawain and Suzaku the Lancelot Albion; which will be revealed in Arc 2… if I remember to mention it.

**Schneizel's proclamation of love**: he really did mean it when he told the Black Knights that Lelouch was the man that he both loved and feared the most… yet the last part is obviously a lie.

**Lelouch's Geass**: How is able to remove the eye-patch? Well if you remember he had given the key to Suzaku after putting it on at Kamine Island. Suzaku eventually gave it back to Schneizel who put it in his coat pocket in chapter 9 prior to sleeping with Lelouch who then wakes up and puts on Schneizel's jacket. In chapter 10, Schneizel's coat has been washed and he believes that he has lost the key.

**Knights of the Round**: yes there was a scene where Gino and Anya find out about Lelouch being onboard the Avalon and that he is a prince and not some commoner that he claimed to be, but it was edited out. Neither of them or anyone aside form Schneizel's inner circle knows that Lelouch was once Zero.

**_Thanks for reading and for all your kind reviews!_**

**_- Tenohikari_**


	12. Side Story Checkmate

**Side Story: Checkmate**

**Pairing:** Schneizel x Lelouch

**Summary:** Takes place in Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Sunrise owns Code Geass and all I own is this piece of fan fiction and I make no money writing this whatsoever. So please don't sue me.

**Warnings:** M-Rated for pr0n, incest, potty-mouth words, and Schneizel being well… Schneizel.

**Additional Warnings:** Written in spare of the moment, like always, so expect tons of grammar and spelling errors.

**--------------------------------------**

After returning from a teleconference meeting held early in the morning, Second Prince Schneizel sighed upon entering his private quarters aboard the Avalon. Behind closed and locked doors; he eagerly drops the mask worn when making arrangements with Odysseus, to express how deeply their father's death had affected him. The reign of 98th Emperor, Charles Zi Britannia, has now come to an end and his will begin within a matter of days when they reached Pendragon. Ironically, he has Zero – the Empire's mortal enemy – to thank for it.

Zero – no, Lelouch – his precious little brother and by far most valuable piece lay bed ridden in for the last several hours from a fever he obtained for foolishly standing out in the rain for so long. Being the older brother, he personally doted on Lelouch and would continue to do so once they reached home. The boy, soon to be Knight of Zero, would need to strengthen his immune system by taking care of his body. Schneizel couldn't help but smirk upon entering his bedroom… and such a lovely body it was.

Lelouch was the picture of decadence; nude, barely covered in clean white sheets, as he lay sprawled in the center of the bed. Outside, the rain had ceased, and the pale morning light illuminated his sleeping lover's flawless skin. Black hair, like raven feathers, fanned out over a pillow; and the tendrils beckoned to be touched and toyed with. Schneizel took a step forward into the room, eyes drinking in more of the sight.

Already he pictured his bare hands trailing up those long slender legs while imagining how soft and supple they would feel under his touch. Although obscured by the sheets, he imagined that not so soft velvety cock; hard and stiff, flushed pink, a stark contrast against Lelouch's pale abdomen. Higher and higher still, did his invisible hands map out the teen's chest before resting on those delightfully pink nipples. The nubs were a lighter hue than his brother's erection but no less delectable.

The Second Prince licked his suddenly dry lips as he approached quietly, removing the pin from his cravat and loosening it from around his neck. He suddenly wanted to taste those nipples again, to take one in his mouth and torment the bud using his tongue. He would tease until they would harden into stiff peaks; and from past experience, such attention caused the boy's arousal to swell almost painfully.

He stopped until he was standing at the side of the bed; eyes hungrily staring down at his little brother's beautiful and boyishly handsome face. The only thing that ruined the picture of a sleeping angel was the black eye patch that concealed that demonic eye. A miniscule part of Schneizel wanted to see if it indeed burned crimson as Suzaku had described it. However, he was content with one lovely violet eye that would stare back at him in either anger or desire; and there were rare moments in their love making that he was privileged to see both emotions at the same time.

Unable to help himself, he reaches out and lifts the portion of the sheet that was covering Lelouch's groin and drops it to the side. His cock - pink - as Schneizel imagined, was slightly erect lying across his thigh. As he began to remove his gloves, the Second Prince's eyes returned to his dear little brother's sleeping face. Lelouch was still exhausted, having to give his report while pretending his head wasn't killing him in front of Suzaku. Being the doting older brother, he should leave and let the boy get some much needed rest.

Gently he laid one of his palms across Lelouch's forehead and his skin no longer felt feverishly hot like before. A predatory smile crossed Schneizel's handsome face. Oh, he would let his prize rest… but that didn't mean he couldn't entertain himself in the mean time. Removing his cravat completely, he quickly and carefully turned the silk neck band into makeshift restraints as he tied those slender wrists together.

Schneizel then climbed up onto the bed and slowly took a hold of the other prince's legs, bending them at the knees, before pushing them apart. His hungry light purple eyes immediately found what they were looking for. Quickly moistening the tip of his index finger, he brought down to the boy's entrance and lightly began to stroke it affectionately. It was hard to believe that small ring of muscle was responsible for the mind blowing pleasure he has come to enjoy the past several days. He couldn't help but wonder how heavenly it would feel around his own cock as he slept.

Using a little force, he carefully slid the tip of his finger within that snug passage and tried not to gasp out loud at how incredibly hot it felt. It was as if Lelouch was still burning with fever like their previous time together; but this time it was below the waist. He slowly turned his hand, letting the pad of his finger gently brush against those velvety soft walls that began to constrict around the intruding digit as he pressed further.

Lelouch let out a deep, sensual, moan, as he slept with the invasion of his body. Hips lurched up a little off the mattress, while pale thighs parted even further. Such a wanton act made Schneizel's own cock stiffen within the confines of his pants. Something would have to be done about that later; but for now, the tight channel hugging his finger needed his undivided attention. He slowly pulled the finger back before pushing in again, and continued the motion as he turned his hand from right to left; purposely nudging the prostate gland. The small whimpers that escaped his brother's lips were priceless. The fact that they were coming from the man who had once been Zero made him savor this moment even more.

While continuing with his ministrations with one hand, he used the other to retrieve an item from his coat pocket. As he withdrew his finger from the clenching heat of Lelouch's body, the boy let out a soft whimper in protest that made Schneizel hiss as he finally freed his trapped arousal. Guiding the stiffening organ out, he carefully began to stroke himself while uncurling his fingers around a black chess piece. He took the tip of the piece into his mouth and coated it with his saliva, a smile on his lips as he did so. He had chosen to carry the particular piece around as a reminder of his victory.

The black pawn was the piece Zero had chosen to hide his King behind during the end of their match at the Vermillion City. He had ultimately won even though he broke the rules of the game and placed his own king in check. Rather than submit and claim a given victory, Zero had ran away; and behind a pawn of all pieces.

This didn't stop the White King from advancing once again. Off the board, he sent in his knight - Lelouch's childhood friend – to bait him out shortly after the Knight of Seven left without explanation. He had the Black King then; surrounded by his own pawns and victory was supposed to be his. Yet Lelouch had used the illegal move of Geass and ran away once more.

After the acquiring all the information he needed from Suzaku Kururugi and the recording from the shrine; he then decided to switch tactics. After the FLEIJA crushed the second rebellion, he knew ultimately that he needed to turn the Black Army against the King who hid behind them. It was perhaps the easiest and most satisfying victory he's had in such a long time.

Withdrawing the pawn's head from his mouth, he began to push the lubricated piece passed the tight ring until it was fully inserted up to the base. Turning the piece clockwise for a minute; Lelouch's cock becomes complexly erect now as he moans loudly, face flushed while writhing upon the sheets. Schneizel begins to stroke himself faster as the head of his arousal is already wet with pre-cum. He takes a deep breath and with his fingers on the base of the pawn, slowly begins to fuck Lelouch with it.

The former rebel leader's head rolls back against the pillow, exposing the long pale column of his throat and let's out a loud moan. Schneizel is surprised that the noises alone don't wake his brother up; but is content to play a little longer. He watches, transfixed at the sight of that solid, unfeeling, polished black piece of wood moves in and out of that tight channel. He pictured his cock in the pawn's place, enjoying the conquest that was the Black Kings body.

Schneizel grinned as he leaned forward to take one of those pink nipples into his mouth, assaulting it with his tongue as he remembered the coup d'etat of the Black Knights. His mask was flawless as ever, and it didn't take much convincing on his part. All he needed to do was lay out the cards he had before them: some print outs of the suspected Geass victims, the recording at the Kururugi shrine, a few important details given by himself, Kannon, and Cornelia. The Black Knights reacted accordingly. They were eager to sever the ties with their leader, and all he had to do was make sure the prize fell into his hands when that happened.

_"Everyone… Zero, is my brother. Will you please hand him over to me for justice?"_

Onboard the Ikaruga, he remembered the sound of gunfire and had to remind himself that the bullets were rubber. After all, the agreement was for a living Zero for what was left of Area 11. He was relieved when he had approached the fallen terrorist leader, to see furious violet eyes glaring up at him…. just as one was right now.

"Good morning," he greeted his little brother with a smile as he continued to thrust the game piece in and out of the squirming body below him, "did I wake you?"

Lelouch growled in response, discovering his tied hands. "Bastard… what do you think you're doing?!"

The Second Prince ignores the insult as he withdraws the pawn and sets it on the night stand to be sterilized later. For now, he grins while leaning down and presses his clothed form against his brother's bare one. Lelouch shudders deliciously when he massages his stretched entrance once more, opening him a little as he guides his erection closer for entry.

"Preparing you to be taken," Schneizel informed him, "I thought you would appreciate it if I used something smaller than my fingers."

"I don't remember consenting to this; also, why are my hands tied?!" Lelouch demanded, "And don't put strange objects inside without my permission, you sick fu…!"

Before Lelouch can finish the obscenity, he breaks off with a loud yelp as Schneizel presses his swollen erection inside without notice. The Second Prince sighs in satisfaction as he sheathes himself completely with one smooth thrust, immediately hitting the bundle of nerves. That dark head rolls back against the pillow once more to let out an ear piercing scream, making the White King shudder in his desire.

_Sweet heavens_, he would never get over how incredibly _good_ it felt to be completely buried within Lelouch's small body that stretched to accommodate him. He shuddered again, while trying to keep himself still to allow the boy a couple minutes to adjust. As he waited, Schneizel focused on the encompassing warmth that contracted around him; squeezing his arousal to the point where there was almost pain. Still, he willed himself not to thrust until Lelouch was completely comfortable.

After all… he did love this blood-drenched kin slayer. Zero, the man who performed devious tricks and murdered in cold blood. Zero, the leader who had turned a small ghetto resistance group, into the military force that could stand up against Britannia. Zero, the man who made Schneizel, the conqueror of the Euro Universe, withdraw from battle. Zero, the man who was pinned and bucking up from underneath him; silently begging for more stimulation to trigger his climax.

"Sch… Schneizel!" The urgent hiss that made the Prime Minister of Britannia almost shiver with anticipation. Lelouch stared up at him with lust and rage burning within that single amethyst eye.

"Yes, little brother? What is it that you want?"

"Schneizel, fuck me…!"

It was a crude command, not a request. Despite being bound and traded off as a prisoner of war; Lelouch still challenged him as he stood alone on his side of the board. He lacked the obedience Schneizel often desired in his lovers; but he had made an exception for Lelouch Vi Britannia.

_"The man whom I both loved and feared more than any other…"_

He smiled as he tangled his hand through dark locks, pulling the boy's head up for a heated kiss as he rolled his hips, then withdrew partially and slammed back inside. Those long legs moved to wrap around Schneizel's sides as Lelouch thrashed underneath his larger frame, struggling to free those bound wrists to hold onto something. He decided not to free the little wanton prince; after all there were quite enough claw marks on his back and shoulders.

Rolling his hips once more, he continued to move at a steady pace of withdrawing slowly and thrusting in quickly. He absolutely adored those keen whimpers that urged him to go faster, deeper, and harder. Taking a hold of Lelouch's hips in a tight and perhaps bruising grip, he gave in and began pounding that unwilling body into the mattress. Against his will, his eyes fell shut as that hot velvety vice around his erection constricted even tighter. Schneizel simply couldn't get enough as he tear one hand away from his bruising hold to wrap around the desperate cock trapped between their bodies. Had the Second Prince opened his eyes that very moment, he would have seen a devilish smirk cross Lelouch's face.

Eagerly he begins to stroke the firm hardness that was warming his hand. The pre-cum combined with his sweat made his grasp slippery, and beneath him the trapped boy continues to cry out in ectasy. The constricting tight heat practically burns him now. Was this Lelouch's fever that was making him sweat so heavily? Or was this blazing heat a result from his desires?

He resisted the urge to pull away and rip off the clothes he still wears, because it meant he would have to withdraw from Lelouch's body; which was simply not an option. So Schneizel suffered within the many layers of his royal attire; while increasing his pace and judging by the boy's laboring breaths and flushed face, he was almost ready to come as well. He sat back on his knees, bringing the lithe body into his lap; impaling Lelouch deeply upon hard flesh.

The Black King came first; his seed soaking into Schneizel's purple coat, before slumping forward. The White King savored the contractions around his straining cock before lifting Lelouch bodily almost completely off before pulling him back down. As much as he wanted this moment to last, it could not and he came deep within his little brother's body with a loud cry he has never heard himself make in the climax.

Lelouch shuddered as he was filled before using the last of his strength to push himself away. The boy was lying back on the bed in his former position, glaring up at him while covered in sweat. Well… that wasn't all he was covered in, Schneizel noted as he saw semen spattered across his heaving chest and abdomen; his own seed was now escaping that twitching orifice, dripping along the inside of Lelouch's thighs.

Schneizel played innocent as he leaned forward to untie the cravat from those bound wrists. "You told me to fuck you."

The younger prince growled back at him, letting his free arms drop to his sides. "You made me say that!"

"I believe you're the only one in our family who posses that power."

At the mention of Geass, Schneizel could have sworn he saw crimson light creeping from around the edges of the blindfold. _It's not possible_, the Second Prince reminded himself as he began to undress completely. That single violet stare never left him as he stripped himself bare before moving over his brother's sprawled form once more.

"Would you care for another go?"

"I'm not talking to you!" Lelouch snapped. "And just keep your fucking chess pieces to yourself!"

He reached out to cup the teenager's cheek and smiled, his lavender eyes meeting with that equally hunger deep violet one. Oh yes, there was going to be another game. He shifted his hips, rubbing his limp member against Lelouch's wet thigh.

"I'll just use _this_ piece then. Will that be all right?"

Lelouch didn't answer back. Instead, he reached up to tangle his fingers within the White King's hair; pulling his head down for an angry kiss.

It was now _his _move.

**--------------------------------------**

**End Side Story**

**Author's Note:**

I know, you're all sick of the pr0n (too bad because there's more) but this scene got cut from the story and I thought I would share. I'll try to have Suzaku's side story up next.


End file.
